Enough Trouble for a Lifetime
by Untiltheveryend7
Summary: The war is over. Harry is safe. But how will he continue with his adult life? My interpretation of life Post-Voldemort for the wizarding world. Canon-based.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_**Enough Trouble for a Lifetime?**_

_Chapter 1:_

Harry woke up. He lay still for a moment, waiting expectantly for the usual feeling of reluctance at facing the new day. He had become used to that feeling in the last year or so.

But it didn't come.

Flashbacks filled his head as he remembered the events of the previous night. He saw himself circling slowly with a pale, tall figure, who cast his curse in a flash of green light, and as it rebounded, the caster splayed on the floor.

Dead.

Lord Voldemort was finally dead.

And as the jubilation of his victory began to overcome Harry, other memories began to materialize.

The line of bodies, stiff and pale in the Great Hall. Some of which had far too familiar faces. Fred. It seemed so wrong for someone so _full of life_ to die, leaving his mirror image behind forever. Remus, the last Marauder standing; his old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher – the best teacher he had ever had; who had later become his guide, an Uncle-like figure, almost family. Next to him, Tonks. Her bright bubblegum-pink hair was ever vivid in death, contrasting ghastly with her chalky skin.

Harry curled up on his four-poster. They had won the war, but at what cost?

Grief was a strange thing, thought Harry; it was ever present in his life, for as long as he could remember. And it never went away. All that Harry could do was learn to live with the deaths that he felt responsible for, and hope for the pain to subside some day.

Thinking about the war fatalities, all lined up neatly, Harry took a silent vow. He would never let anyone die for him again. Harry would no longer let people step in front for his protection, and take the numerous bullets firing at him.

Another thought entered his head, suddenly. Although Remus and Tonks were gone, a piece of them remained behind; Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson.

Harry lay quietly, hoping for sleep to overcome him again. He was tired, and it was very early, but despite this, Harry found it impossible to get back to sleep. He listened to the other four boys' deep breathing, and tried not to think.

He sat upright when the door to the boys' dormitory opened slowly. A young, red haired woman stood cautiously in the doorway. She looked around at the other beds sharply, presumably making sure that all of the other boys were asleep, before meeting Harry's gaze. Harry stared unabashedly; he had never fully appreciated how beautiful Ginny was before.

"Harry, you're awake," she stated softly, staring straight back into Harry's green eyes.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry." Harry croaked.

She walked slowly over to his bed, and placed her finger on his lips.

"No, Harry. You're not to blame for what happened to... to F-fred." Her eyes beginning to water, she scrunched them closed for a moment. When Ginny finally opened them to speak, her gaze was hard. "Only one man was to blame for what happened here last night, and his name was Tom Riddle."

She looked defiantly into his eyes, as if challenging him to object. When he didn't speak or move from his position on his four-poster Ginny sighed, and lay down on his bed beside him. Harry wrapped his arms around her, and they lay silent for a few moments, content with each other's company, gaining comfort.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm?" She replied, turning over to look at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to know all that happened last year?"

Ginny looked hesitant; biting on her lower lip nervously. After a minute, she looked up at him. "Okay," she said quietly.

And so Harry told the whole of his story, leaving nothing out; he figured Ginny had earned the right to the whole truth. She stayed quiet, which Harry was grateful for; it was already hard enough to tell this tale. Ginny's only interruption was, understandably, when Harry told of how Ron had left him and Hermione. Her eyes narrowed into what Harry had come to recognise as a dangerous glare.

"I'm gonna kill him," she hissed.

Harry shook his head. "He came back."

"But he left you!" She exploded "He left you and Hermione when you needed him most! And you forgave him?"

"Ginny, I haven't told you all he did when he came back," Harry said, slightly alarmed at Ginny's furious expression.

Her expression still hard, she nodded. "This had better be good," she murmured under her breath.

Harry sighed, and continued with his story, explaining how Ron had dealt with the Locket Horcrux, and his ingenious idea to gather the basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny shuddered slightly at the mention of Slytherin's chamber, but her face was slowly softening.

"We couldn't have done it without him, Ginny," Harry said.

She nodded.

He continued onto the memories he had received from Snape, and his fateful walk into the forest, before realising that Ginny's face was contorting.

"Ginny? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"You were so brave!" She exclaimed, burying her face into his shoulder. "When I saw you in Hagrid's arms... I thought..." She didn't continue, trying to pull herself together.

"I know. I'm so sorry Ginny." He stroked her hair, "When...when I was walking through all those trees, all I could think of was Ron, Hermione... and you. How I'd never hear your laugh again, never see your smile..." His voice cracked; "And thinking of what would happen to you, to Ron, to Hermione... if he survived... was the only thing that kept me walking. I was so scared, Ginny..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight... and Harry never wanted her to let go. And then he realised something, and the words were out of his mouth before he could think about it.

"I love you."

Ginny smiled, and wiped a tear off of his face. She leant up to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too, Harry Potter. And I always have."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

**A/N: Hi Guys :D Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed the last chapter – it makes me very happy! Also thank you to the people who favourited/alerted my stories or me as an author! You've no idea how much it means! So thank you :D **

**This chapter is a sad one, but I hope you enjoy it! **

_Chapter 2:_

Harry ran his finger along the grain of the dark wood at the Gryffindor table. The usually appetizing food displayed on the golden plates today for once did not interest him. Harry looked over to Ron and saw that he was pushing the food around his plate, with a faraway expression. With a pang of familiar guilt, Harry wondered whether his best mate was thinking of his lost brother.

A memorial had been organised for today, and the Great Hall was packed; but despite the many people, it was too quiet. Despite the crowds; Harry felt alone.

The teachers had not slept that night, Harry learnt that morning. The table at the head of the hall was still occupied with teachers, but they looked exhausted. Old. Funny; Harry had never really thought of the Hogwarts teachers being old before, but the wrinkles were evident on McGonagall's face that morning, the skin under Sprout's sad eyes haggard.

They had been busy whilst Harry had attempted to sleep. Between them, the teachers had constructed a massive memorial, about ten yards from Dumbledore's white marble tomb. It was beautiful but somewhat saddening, as if to celebrate the lives of those they had lost, while setting their grief in stone. The large marble statue was figured like a Phoenix, its wings spread wide as if it was about to take flight. A single tear ran in stone down the feathers of its face.

Harry followed the Weasleys down through the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny's soft hand was comforting in his, as if the connection was healing. Ron and Hermione were in step with them, their hands intertwined also. Harry reached his hand out to Hermione, who smiled sadly, and accepted it. The four of them walked silently towards the statue hand-in-hand, and stood behind the other Weasleys.

It was heartbreaking to see Mrs Weasley cry. Her violent, uncontrollable sobs reminded Harry unpleasantly of years before, the only time he had seen her confronted with a Boggart. And her worst fear had come true, Harry realised with a painful jolt in his chest. The Weasley family had lost a child.

Mr Weasley tried desperately to comfort her, but Harry could see his own grief slip through the mask he had so carefully applied for the sake of his wife and remaining children. As Harry looked down at the ground, he wished for the umpteenth time that he could take their pain away.

The crowd did not need silencing as Kingsley began to speak in his low, sombre voice.

"Today, we say goodbye to the courageous people who laid down their lives for the sake of others. The people that were prepared to fight the Darkest Wizard of all time over the last year, for our freedom." He paused, gazing up at the enormous statue for a moment. He looked away to pull out his wand. He used it to conjure a list, and turned to address the audience. "For each witch or wizard, elf or goblin, giant or centaur, who gave their lives, we will engrave their name on this plaque," He said, gesturing with his wand towards the wooden slab at the base of the statue.

The memorial began. Every now and then, Kingsley would call out a familiar name, and Harry would twinge inside. For each name, someone would step forward, and tell of how the person in question had died.

The only sound that rang through the grounds throughout the ceremony was Kingsley's voice; Hogwarts was quieter than Harry had ever heard it.

"Fred Weasley."

As Ginny's hand tightened around his, Harry saw a red headed figure stood up, his legs visibly shaking.

It was odd seeing George without his mirror image; he looked lost as he made his way to the statue alone. Mrs Weasley was trying to quiet her sobs as George began to make his way to the platform, but seeing her son walk alone without his twin for the first time in nineteen years tipped her over the edge.

As George stood silently, Harry could see all too clearly the dark purple hollows under his red-rimmed eyes, the rest of his skin translucent. His usually vivid hair looked limp and lifeless. Worst of all: his eyes. They were no longer joyful, young and brimming with laughter. They were dull and full of pain. George's spark had died with his twin. He was broken.

George swallowed three times, looking at the audience; but Harry knew he wasn't really thinking of the audience at all. He was with Fred.

Percy stood up, and made his way towards his brother, tears gathering behind his spectacles as he hugged him tightly. Evidently Percy could not bear to see George looking so lost either.

"They killed him," George muttered as he stood limp in his elder brother's arms. Percy took a deep shaky breath, and led George back to the Weasley family as Kingsley wrote the name on the plaque.

Ginny leaned into Harry and wept into his chest as the next names were called out.

"Dobby the House Elf," Kingsley's rough voice sounded.

Harry felt pressure on his hand. Ginny was squeezing it, her eyes still slightly watery, and motioning for Harry to step forward. He took a deep, shaky breath, and concentrated on moving one foot in front of the other as he released Ginny's hand and moved in front of the crowd.

"I first met Dobby in unusual circumstances. In fact, they were fairly inconvenient at the time; he apparated into my bedroom whilst I was living with my Muggle relatives," Harry stopped for a moment, trying to think of what to say next, as some of the crowd smiled meekly.

"Dobby was a great friend of mine, always having my best interests at heart. He saved my life. Multiple times. And in the end, that's what got him killed." He spoke the last part harshly, his anger at the world and its injustices fuelling his words.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was purely responsible for his death. She threw the silver knife that pierced his chest, and she didn't feel an _ounce_ of remorse. He was _just an elf_ to her." Harry looked over at Ginny's face. She was looking straight at him, her gaze serious but comforting, and her soft brown eyes gave him the courage to continue, even though he felt like just collapsing on the floor.

"But to me, Dobby wasn't _just an elf. _He was a loyal friend, a brave comrade, and most of all... he was free. And nothing meant more to Dobby than his freedom. Thank you."

Harry made his retreating steps back to Ginny, Ron and Hermione quickly, his cheeks flushed.

Ginny smiled at him, and kissed his cheek, and his cheeks grew redder. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested against him as the next name was called out.

"Nymphadora and Remus Lupin."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty, and saw a flurry of movement from the other side of the crowd. Suddenly, Andromeda Tonks was in front of him. Tonks' mother. She smiled swiftly, her dark eyes remaining sad, and passed the infant that she was holding to Harry. He took him without hesitation, and looked down into Teddy's deep blue eyes. His hair was bright blue, and he was surprisingly heavy for such a small baby. He focused alertly on Harry's face, and his tiny lips turned upwards into a definite smile. Harry smiled back at the little blue-haired bundle, a burst of warmth and affection developing in his chest. Teddy screwed up his face in concentration, and suddenly his hair was a jet black, and when he opened his eyes, they were a familiar green. That was when Harry knew that he would never, ever, let anything bad happen to this child, as long as he lived.

In the time that Harry had been silently bonding with Teddy, Andromeda had turned away from him, and moved in front of the statue to speak.

"My daughter and her husband died here last night, at the hand of Death Eaters, whilst trying to protect the remaining students at the school." Her eyes were hard, but had a strange shine to them, as though she was trying to prevent portraying her true emotions.

"Mr and Mrs Lupin were so brave. They fought the prejudice that some held against their relationship continually. They never gave up." She looked down at the floor for a moment, blinking heavily, but then raised her chin sharply, and addressed the audience.

"Their son, Teddy Lupin, will grow up to know his parents' names. He will know what they sacrificed so that he could live in a better world. I and his godfather, Harry Potter, will make sure of it."

As the applause began, and the two names were carved into the plaque in elegant, italic script, Andromeda's gaze did not leave Harry's. She walked towards him slowly, and smiled kindly.

"You'll make a great godfather, Harry," she said, softly.

Harry silently disagreed; he didn't know the first thing about children, having never been around them. Andromeda elaborated, seeing his uncertain eyes.

"At first, I must admit that I didn't know why Dora and Remus had picked you - you're so_ young_! But I understand now. I can see the shadow of grief in your eyes, Harry. I can sense the sadness, the _guilt_ that you seem to be placing upon yourself."

Harry gazed into her shrewd eyes silently.

"The point is, Harry," she continued when he didn't respond "that these are not the emotions of a child. Not many seventeen-year-olds that I've met are as mature as you." She smiled, "nor are as capable of feeling so much _love,_" she added. "I saw the way you looked at Teddy; you love him already, don't you?"

Harry looked down at the bundle still curled up in his arms.

"I do, Mrs Tonks. And I'm going to be the best Godfather I possibly can for him," Harry said, solemnly.

"I know you will, dear," she responded, taking Teddy gently from Harry to hold him. She kissed Harry on the cheek. "I must go now dear," she said, motioning to the moving people around her - the memorial had finished.

"I'll bring him round to the Burrow soon," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs Tonks," Harry replied sincerely.

"No problem at all, my dear," she said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and Harry..." she said turning back to look at him; "please call me Andromeda."

She smiled back at him once more, before disappearing into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

**A/N: Hello you lovely people who read my stories :D Again, a massive thank you for all the reviews and favourite story/author :) I love checking my email now! And it distracts me from the lack of Pottermore in my inbox. Sigh. Anyway, I'm not really sure about this chapter (I wrote it with writers block); I much prefer the next one... let me know what you think!**

_Chapter 3:_

Three days later, the whole of the Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione were living at the Burrow. Needless to say, the house was packed. Bill and Fleur were in Bill's room, Charlie in his, George in his and Fred's old room, Ron and Harry in Ron's room, and Ginny and Hermione in Ginny's. But the house did not have its usual happy atmosphere that Harry had come accustomed to during his previous visits. George had hardly retreated from his room during the seventy-two hours that he had been home, and Mrs Weasley had not stopped crying. The rest of the family walked around shell-shocked, trying, but failing to comfort each other.

Needless to say, Harry could see why Ron was uneasy about breaking his news; scared of upsetting Mrs Weasley even more. Nevertheless, Ron gathered his courage, and approached his mother later that afternoon.

"Mum?" He began cautiously.

"Yes, Ron?" she responded absently, gazing at the family clock, on which, Fred's spoon was set to 'Travelling'.

"We'regoingtoAustralia" He babbled mindlessly. Mrs Weasley turned her head to look at her youngest son.

"What?" She said sharply, looking more alert than Harry had seen her since the memorial.

Ron took a deep breath and started again; "Mum, Hermione and I are going to Australia. Just for a few days..." When Mrs Weasley didn't interrupt, Ron continued.

"We need to find Hermione's parents. When we... left... last year, Hermione put a memory charm on her parents, so they wouldn't remember her; and sent them to Australia, to keep them safe from the Death Eaters and Snatchers."

Ron needn't have worried; as he spoke, Mrs Weasley was nodding understandingly.

"Of course you have to go, Ron. I would expect nothing less of you," she smiled, although it still didn't quite reach her clouded brown eyes.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron said, relieved.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny snuggled in the armchair by the fireplace that afternoon, amused by the scene before them.<p>

"Have you packed _everything_, Ronald?" Hermione asked, mistrusting poor Ron.

"Umm... Yeah. I think so..." He said, uncertainly.

Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Here comes the checklist, Ron," Ginny winked at him.

Harry laughed, knowing that she was right. Ron sighed and looked down at the floor. Hermione made no reaction to the comment, but commenced to read from the parchment she was suddenly holding.

"Wands?"

"Check," Ron replied.

"Spare robes?"

"Check"

"Polyjuice Potion?"

"Check"

"Books?"

"I put a lightweight and shrinking charm on the bookcase in your bedroom. I made sure that they were all in there," Ron declared proudly, whilst Harry and Ginny attempted to stifle their giggles.

"Shut it, you two," he added, the tips of his ears turning red.

Hermione smiled at him briefly; making the rest of his face turn red, before turning back to the parchment upon which her list was written.

That evening passed quickly. Once Hermione had nervously packed and repacked at least three times, Ron made her sit down and relax.

"Stop stressing," he said softly; "it's going to be okay, we'll find them. I promise."

Hermione collapsed into his chest for a few minutes, and Ron held her comfortingly (despite his red cheeks). From what Harry could see, it looked as if Hermione was crying, her back rising and falling rapidly. Ron mumbled comforting words into her hair, and a few minutes later she lifted her head, wiped the tears from her face with a wobbly smile, and kissed him gratefully.

For the last few hours before they went to bed, the two young couples sat by the cinders of the dying fire, playing exploding snap, wizards' chess, and gobstones; talking all the time. It was silly really, but Harry felt impending dread. He hadn't been away from his two best friends for a long time, and although he knew they would only be gone a couple of days at the most, he wasn't used to being apart from them.

As if Ginny knew what he was thinking, she squeezed the hand that she was holding, and looked at him as if to say "It's okay. They'll be back before you know it."

Harry squeezed her hand in return and tried to look reassured; but he still didn't feel completely at ease.

* * *

><p>"RON! WAKE UP!" Hermione's wakeup call for Ron did the job for Harry as well the next morning. He groaned and rolled out of bed, noticing that the feeling of foreboding in his chest hadn't lessened any since the previous evening. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the plain cream walls in an early-morning daze. Harry had moved into Percy's old room as most of the family had gone back to their previous residences: Percy to his flat, Bill and Fleur to Shell Cottage and Charlie back to Romania. That left Mr and Mrs Weasley, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione left at the Burrow. Becoming more alert, his drooping eyelids resisting gravity, Harry sighed as he thought of how empty the house was going to be for the next few days.<p>

Ginny popped her head around the door.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said, coming to sit next to him on the bed.

"Did you hear Hermione shout? Of course I'm awake," Harry replied with a feeble smile.

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand, towing him off the bed.

"Come on, Mr Lazy, let's go and make ourselves useful."

Harry allowed himself to be tugged down the stairs, and thirty frantic minutes later, the family stood by the fireplace, saying their final goodbyes.

"You're sure you have everything, Ron?"

"Yes, Mum."

"What about food, dear?"

"We've got some packed, Mrs Weasley," Hermione replied, gesturing to the brown leather bag slung over her shoulder.

Mrs Weasley smiled and nodded at Hermione, but her bottom lip trembled as she hugged Ron and Hermione tightly.

"Do be careful, won't you, dears?"

"Of course, Mum," Ron mumbled into her shoulder.

Harry hugged Ron and then Hermione before they stepped into the fire.

"If there's any trouble, any at all, come and get me. Okay?"

"We'll be fine, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him again "But yes, we will."

"Okay then," Harry smiled.

"Stay out of trouble, you two," Ginny winked, before they vanished in a flash of green flame.

* * *

><p>Ron tumbled headfirst out of the fireplace at the hotel they had Flooed to – The Beach Hotel. How originally named; thought Hermione.<p>

Ron groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor, and streamed water out of his wand to put out a small fire which had begun to develop on his left robe sleeve. Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little as she stepped out of the fireplace beside him.

"Shut it, you," Ron said grumpily.

Hermione smiled wider, but the happiness drained into anxiety as she took Ron's hand. For a moment she had forgotten why they were here. Ron squeezed it reassuringly when he saw her face sobering.

"It's okay, we'll find them," Ron promised valiantly.

Hermione believed him.

They walked over to the large window in silence, still hand-in-hand. The hotel sat on top of a magnificent white cliff, the green-grey sea swirling below dangerously; the light sand below was strangely abandoned, only a few lone dots. When Hermione looked up at the deep blue sky, she saw dark storm clouds emerging from below the skyline.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!" Hermione said desperately to a man walking past.<p>

The man smiled kindly at them "Yes?" He said with a heavy Australian accent.

"We're looking for Walnut Close. Do you know it?"

"Carry on due North for about three miles, and you'll find it," the helpful local explained, before walking away.

Hermione sighed in relief. They had been searching the small seaside village for at least three hours, with no success.

"Point me!" Hermione whispered to her wand for the umpteenth time. The wand spun wearily, and rested pointing in the direction which presumably was north. Ron rubbed her hand reassuringly with his thumb, and they followed the direction in which Hermione's wand had gestured.

One hour and three miles later, Ron and Hermione stood outside a seemingly normal red-bricked house. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as they walked slowly up the pathway. Hermione's diligent mind noted the pattern of the tiles; anything to control the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that came with thinking of her parents.

After what seemed like a decade, Hermione looked up; and stepped up onto the doorstep.

She raised a shaking hand to the rusty doorbell, which rang shrilly, and she and Ron nervously waited for the door to open.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 4:_

A woman with mousey brown hair opened the door.

"Mum?" Hermione whispered; noticing the subtle differences in her mother. Hermione's parents were meticulous, organised people, but Mrs Granger's shirt was done up wrong, one side of her collar rising an inch higher than the other. Her short bushy hair was untidy and her usual square rimmed glasses were missing. Her mother's eyes were usually clear and bright – Hermione had gained her intelligence from her parents. However, the thing that scared Hermione the most at seeing the absent figure in the doorway was that the expression in Mrs Granger's eyes was unrecognisable. They looked empty - clouded over.

Looking at Hermione, Mrs Granger's eyes widened; and it may have been Hermione's imagination, but she could have sworn that they became bright and clear once more. She suddenly looked frightened... terrified.

"Herm..." she began, and Hermione's insides jumped with hope. "Come in," she ordered; disregarding her unfinished word in a monotone; walking down the narrow hallway without once looking back at the young couple stood in her doorway.

Ron looked at Hermione uneasily, and she shared his sentiment. Something wasn't right about this. Nevertheless, Hermione stepped up from the front step and followed her mother down the corridor; they were her parents after all. Ron sighed and followed after his girlfriend. No way in hell was she going in there alone. The oak door slammed shut behind him.

Hermione found herself in a large living room. There were clumps of dust gathering on the cream carpet at the corners of the room, which were reflected above in the abandoned spider webs on the ceiling. Hermione felt Ron shudder slightly next to her, and she almost smiled to see him looking at the webs suspiciously.

Hermione gasped when she saw her father standing as still as a statue in the corner of the room next to her mother.

"Dad?" she whispered uneasily.

Mr Granger made no reaction to show that he had heard his only daughter. Hermione took a deep breath. Is this what she had done to them? It was only a memory modification charm! Maybe she did it wrong and wiped her parents' memories. Had they lived lives as robots for a year and a half? Would she be able to correct their memories? Hermione shuddered at the thought of the alternative.

She took a step forward, with a deep breath, and concentrated on moving her feet until she was standing directly in front of her parents.

Hermione took a deep breath and raised her wand to her mother's forehead. Mrs Granger's eyes blinked without any recognition or curiosity.

Hermione thought the non-verbal counter-charm loudly in her head as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, lowered her wand and lifted her eyelids, dreading what she was about to see.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, stumbling backwards into Ron's arms. "No!" she whimpered.

Mrs Granger looked back at her daughter with uncharacteristically unknowing eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the door to the living room creak open, and she and Ron spun on the spot, not having any time to react as she heard a male voice shout "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione's wand slipped through her fingers, even though she tried desperately to grab it back, and landed neatly with Ron's in the hand of a man who was most definitely _not _Mr Granger.

Hermione stared at the man in shock. He was tall; taller than Ron by far. His black robes contrasted drastically with his pale skin and blond hair, and his hard, icy blue eyes were studying her just as intensely as she was him.

Ron looked at Hermione, a panicked expression in his eyes, before turning towards the black-robed man.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled, pushing Hermione behind him.

The tall man didn't answer, but turned to look at the two muggles still stood like statues in the corner of the dingy room, grinning widely.

Ron, taking advantage of the absence of the man's icy gaze, turned his lips towards Hermione's ear quickly, and breathed: "Go. Get help."

Hermione nodded minutely as the blond turned around, a triumphant look on his face. He pulled out his thin black wand, flourishing it so that ropes appeared out of the end. Anti-appiration ropes. With one desperate glance at Ron, Hermione turned on the spot; she had never concentrated so hard on the 'Three D's' before. The man rushed towards her as he saw her rotating. The last thing Hermione saw was Ron throwing himself at the man; intercepting his grabbing hands. She heard a cruel voice, and an anguished scream emitting from Ron as she disappeared, and felt her chest clench painfully.

Cursing the law on no overseas appiration, she arrived at The Beach Hotel. Hermione ran as fast as her legs would take her up the slate steps and into the Floo Room.

"Got to get help," she muttered, pumping her legs fiercely, whilst valiantly ignoring the stitch developing in her side.

She took a handful of the fine powder, and trying not to think of Ron or her parents, stepped into the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!" She yelled frantically, before disappearing in a flash of green flame.

"Crucio!" The blond man yelled again, flourishing his wand with a manic grin on his face. Ron, who was knelt on the floor, felt the intense pain again; like all of his nerves were on fire. But he refused to show how much it hurt – he wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction.

"Brave, aren't you Weasley," he spat. Ron hardly had time to wonder how this stranger knew his name, before the curse was on him again, and he felt like all of his cells were splinching.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Harry Potter?"

"I – don't – know," Ron gasped as the curse weakened, before being reinstated again.

"I'll find your girlfriend, Ginger," the man taunted.

"You'll never touch her!" Ron snarled, watching as the man rolled up the sleeves of his robes. He spotted a snake-like tattoo on his left forearm. A Death Eater. Fan-bloody-tastic, Ron thought bitterly.

"The whole of your family are scum, aren't they, Weasley. Especially _her..._" Ron didn't have a lot of time to be confused at this statement, or to wonder who he was referring to before the Death Eater was shouting again.

"WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?" the Death Eater yelled, spraying Ron with spit. "CRUCIO!"

Ron held in his grunt of pain, and hoped _fervently_ that Hermione would not bring Harry here.

Harry was staring at the fire, wondering how his best friends were getting on in their quest in Australia. The sinking feeling in his chest still hadn't lessened from the previous night, but he tried to ignore it. He had thought he was being stupid; that is, until Hermione appeared in the fireplace, frantically shouting his name.

"Hermione!" Harry jumped; his pulse racing at his best friend's frantic expression.

"Harry! You've got to help us," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face.

"Where's Ron, Hermione?" He said, beginning to panic. It was only him and Ginny in the house: All of the others had gone out to work.

Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione?" She said incredulously "What's wrong!"

She glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

"There was a blond man – he's got my parents – Ron ..." Hermione gasped.

"Okay Hermione," Ginny said soothingly, "it's okay, we'll go and find them."

Hermione nodded, composing herself, and Ginny stepped into the fireplace with her. Hermione said the name of the hotel, and the two girls disappeared into the flames.

When Harry arrived at the hotel shortly after, Hermione grabbed his arm and the three of them apparated; the unpleasant sensation not helping to calm Harry's bouncing stomach.

Ron didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was physically and mentally exhausted. For the last Merlin knows how long he had been tortured, grilled about where Harry was, where the Weasley family currently resided and countless other manic questions.

"Tough nut, aren't you Weasley!" The Death Eater laughed; his eyes wild, "Tell me the whereabouts of Harry Potter, and I can make the pain stop!"

Ron looked steadfastly at the floor, biting the inside of his lip.

He heard the Death Eater let out a yell, and the curse lift. Ron jumped up quickly, and grinned, seeing his best mate in the doorway, twiddling the other man's wand between his fingers.

"I think you've just discovered my whereabouts," Harry said quietly.

"Potter?" The Death Eater said incredulously.

Harry didn't answer, but looked round to see if Ron was okay. Hermione holding him, and he looked happy enough.

"What did you do to them?" Harry asked, gesturing towards the Grangers, who were still motionless in the corner of the room. The Death Eater smirked, and remained silent.

"I said: what did you do to them!" Harry repeated, raising his voice and his wand.

"Ahhh," the Death Eater said, as though Harry had complimented him. His eyes were manic, twitching from one end of the room to the other. Something; and Harry was dying to know what; had unhinged this man.

"They just became... more obedient... all of a sudden," he said evilly, responding to Harry's silence.

Harry saw Hermione's eyes grow wide.

She suddenly started trying desperately to escape the confinement of Ron's arms. "RON! LET... ME... GO!" Hermione struggled hopelessly. "HE IMPERISED MY PARENTS!" She screamed.

The other three teenagers froze; and Ron, in his shock, loosened his grip. She ran towards the 7 foot man, and pulled out her wand.

"UNDO IT! NOW!"

He started to laugh louder, echoing around the room. "And why should I, little mudblood girl," he said, running his finger under Hermione's chin.

The reaction was instantaneous. Two curses were blasted at his smug face from Ginny and Harry. Ron, however, dropped his wand, and leaped on the man; driving his fist straight into the older man's gut.

The blonde Death Eater fell to the floor in agony, one hand clutching his face (which was sporting large red boils and bat bogies), and the other at his stomach.

As he groaned loudly, Harry caught motion from the other end of the room. Mr and Mrs Granger were stirring, as if waking up from a deep sleep.

The spell's caster still curled in a ball on the dusty floor, it appeared the enchantment he had cast had broken.

Their pupils dilated, and their eyes looked clear and bright once more. Looking towards Hermione; her parents' eyes grew wide.

"Hermione?" Mr Granger said, running towards his daughter, and gathering her in his arms.

"Dad," she said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Mrs Granger said, stroking Hermione's hair - so like her own, "we're okay."

Hermione sniffed and buried her face in her father's chest; feeling like a little girl again.

"We'll be on our way, then," Harry said, sending the Death Eater a filthy glare, and retrieving his wand from his pocket.

"Expecto Patronum!" He said quietly, the memory of his and Ginny's first kiss replaying in his mind.

The Death Eater's eyes widened in fear, but Harry didn't notice, too intent on his task.

The silver, semi-transparent stag trotted over to Harry as he beckoned it. As he leaned down to whisper in its ear, Ginny screamed.

**A/N: So there you go! Again, thank you to those of you who reviewed and favourite/alerted, it really does make me feel like writing more! :) A little warning, the next chapter may take me a little longer to get out, maybe two days, because this is the last of the chapters that I had already written! But if you want, you could check out my one-shots to pass the time ;) Also, I've put my Tumblr on my page if you want to check it out :) So... stay tuned!**

**P.S. Sorry for the cliffie ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Harry turned, appalled at the situation he saw. The blond Death Eater was no longer there. However, a large sabre tooth tiger had Ginny pinned down on the floor, her wand arm bent behind her.

He was an animagus.

Ginny looked up at Harry with wide eyes as he stood, petrified whilst she struggled desperately.

He pulled out his wand in a panic, and cast the first spell that came to mind.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry yelled. The tiger simply twisted his face into a savage grin, the spell had no affect on him at all.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He yelled again. Hermione and Ron were stood, unable to move, their eyes wide and frightened, as once again the spell had no effect.

Slowly and deliberately, the tiger lifted his paw to Ginny's face, and rested it there tauntingly. She froze.

In desperation, Harry raised his wand again, and screamed "CRUCIO!"

Harry felt his fury and panic leave his mind, down his right hand, and through his wand, appearing as a jet of bright light at the other end. This time, he knew it had worked.

He now knew what Voldemort had been talking about; you really had to feel what you were doing.

The tiger rolled over, twitching and shaking. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms as the animagus returned back to his original form.

"I swear," Harry said menacingly, pushing Ginny behind him; "If you _ever _touch her again, you will regret it."

"What are you going to do, Potter?" The Death Eater said tauntingly, still clutching his face, before disapparating with a loud '_crack_'.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief to see the Death Eater finally gone, and pulled Ginny back to him.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into her hair, relieved to have her back in his arms. It was torture to watch Ginny down there.

"I'm fine," she replied, looking up with a smile. "Are you?"

"Me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, I know you. That bastard panicked you even more than he did me!"

Harry laughed. Ginny did know him well. He had thought that after the war, he would never have to see someone used as bait again. Evidently; his assumption had been incorrect. Harry buried his face in Ginny's hair, and tried to forget.

"Hem hem," Ron did such a good impression of his old Defence Teacher that Harry jumped.

"_Ron!" _Hermione scolded, laughing at Harry's irrational panic.

"She's still my sister," Ron reminded Harry, brushing off his girlfriend's comment.

"I think he's aware of that, actually, Ronald," came the cool reply from Ginny before Harry could speak.

"Okay, okay!" interrupted Hermione, "We need to get home. Come on," she said, subtly gesturing to her parents, who still looked shell-shocked; unused to so much magic.

Harry and Ginny were the last to Floo home – Ron and Hermione took her father and mother retrospectively. The two of them had time to snort at Ron's last look of desperation at having to converse alone with his girlfriend's father, before Mr Granger and Ron had disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Ginny grinned, and took Harry's hand as they stepped into the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!"

"Where have you been!" came Mrs Weasley's voice as they stepped out of the fireplace.

Harry smiled, with an odd sense of déjà vu, and he and the others sat down to tell the story to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Dinner was a jolly affair that night. After Ron had told his parents the story of what had happened (with occasional interruptions from the other three), and Mrs Weasley had fussed over all of them, trying in vain to find physical wounds to treat, she insisted that they must throw the Grangers a 'Welcome Home' party.

Harry and Ron reluctantly made their way up to their rooms to get changed for the party. Mrs Weasley had told them to go and change into something "smart". Recognising the glint in her eyes, neither boy argued.

Harry quickly changed out of his tatty wizard robes, and into a pair of dark-wash jeans, and a plain grey t-shirt. He looked in the mirror quickly, and didn't even bother trying to flatten down his hair, before going to meet Ron in his attic-bedroom.

It seemed that Mrs Weasley had been busy at the fireplace during the twenty minutes that the boys had been preening; the living room was filled with people. Harry had an inkling that this was exactly what the family needed; a distraction from everything that had happened recently.

Poor Mr and Mrs Granger were in a corner, looking around the Burrow in awe. Harry understood completely; remembering his first trip to the Burrow, and how overwhelmed he had been.

"Harry!" A familiar voice beckoned to him. Andromeda had just walked in the door, a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

Harry grinned widely, and made his way over to them. Teddy's hair was a bubblegum-pink colour. Harry struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. Andromeda, shrewd as ever, smiled sympathetically.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Good thanks, Mrs To... Andromeda. How has Teddy been?"

"He's been great," she said looking down at her grandson lovingly. He had grown in the week that had passed, Harry noticed.

"What have -"

"THE FOOD IS READY!" called Mrs Weasley over all the noise, disrupting their conversation.

Mr and Mrs Granger seemed to be having a good time after all. Surprisingly, Mr Granger and Ron got on like a house on fire. Ron spent a lot of time explaining the rules of Quidditch to the interested muggle; seeing as Hermione had never really taken to the game, so had not bothered to explain it to her parents. Ron even promised to show him his broom once everyone had stopped eating.

Mr Weasley, of course, was delighted to find muggles in his household again, and asked them all sorts of questions. ("What do people use the... interpet for? On their compooters?"). Mr and Mrs Granger indulged him, having met the rather eccentric wizard before.

Overall, it was a fantastic night, and Harry went to bed that night feeling more happy and content than he had in a long time.

However, there was still a niggling fear at the back of his mind. He hadn't managed to get his patronus to the aurors in time – the Death Eater's plan of distracting him by threatening Ginny had worked.

The Death Eaters' parting jibe ringing in his mind; Harry had a feeling it wouldn't stop here.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I really **_**do not**_** like this chapter! Again, I had awful writers block, and really struggled to get it out. I don't know if you guys like it... please review and tell me what you think! The ones that I've received so far have been lovely, so thank you for those! I was slightly disappointed that I didn't get many last chapter though :( **

**If any of you want to talk to me privately, feel free to send me a PM, or message me on Tumblr! (The link is on my profile :D)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 6_

_**May 1999**_

It was amazing how quickly a year passed when you weren't the prey of Lord Voldemort, thought Harry as he attempted to study for his Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. For the first time in seven years, he felt relatively normal. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (after many arguments with Mrs Weasley), had decided not to return to Hogwarts that year.

Although Hogwarts would always be his home; the thought of going back and being stared at by the younger pupils and mobbed by the eldest was, alas, not appealing. Ron and Hermione wholeheartedly agreed (Ron having lost his taste for fame after being chased through the streets of Diagon Alley by a group of eleven year-olds yelling for autographs). Ginny, of course, refused to go back to school for her seventh year if the others weren't, and agreed to study at home with the other three.

It had worked out quite well, the home-schooling. Hermione was there if they didn't understand something, or sometimes, the quartet would go to the strange-looking newly-rebuilt house across the hill. Xenophilius had steadfastly refused to let Luna go back to Hogwarts for _her_ final year, and fondly complying with her father's paranoia, she had not argued. Of course, Luna had become a lot happier to discover that her friends would be home for the year as well.

Although Xeno had been slightly awkward the first time Harry had turned up on his doorstep, he seemed to warm to them again one he realized that the three seventeen-year-olds held no grudge. After a while, the six of them had gotten on like a house on fire, the four Gryffindors listening to Luna's father spout stories about his own school days.

"I dove into the Great Lake once," he had said, nodding his head towards the five students. "I was trying to get a report on the Tidellinus of Scotland."

The four of them exchanged looks. Luna was nodding her blonde head proudly, looking at her father in admiration. Obviously she had heard this story before.

"They are pesky creatures, the Tidellinus," Mr Lovegood continued, "They like to bury themselves deep in the ground, like a crab, only surfacing when they hear mermaids sing." He had looked around at them all at this point, with wide eyes for dramatic effect. "They survive on the dead scales that drop off mermaids' tails."

Hermione's lips were wobbling at that point. She was trying ever so hard to keep a straight face. But in the end, it didn't matter, because Xenophilius was bent over looking at Luna's work, the two blonde Ravenclaws suddenly intensely concentrating on translating an Ancient Rune.

"Harry! How are you getting on?"

Hermione's voice interrupted Harry from his reminiscing, and hauled him mercilessly back into the present tense. He sighed, looking down at all of the work he still had left to do.

Hermione sat down next to him at the abandoned kitchen table, and began subconsciously checking his work.

Harry looked down at his watch; 11am. And one week until their first N.E.W.T. It was going to be a long day.

Monday. Monday 24th May. 1999. Or to be more precise – the day of Harry's first N.E.W.T.

Harry woke up, and bolted straight up into a sitting position. None of the usual early-morning tiredness overtook him, instead a constant gnawing in his gut.

The door creaked open as Harry rested his head against the cold wall.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Ron looked just as bad as Harry felt. His pale skin made his freckles stand out vividly, his hair was messy, as if he had tossed and turned all night.

Harry nodded silently, and got up to get dressed as Ron left the room.

When Harry got downstairs, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, a slice of toast, and a two-foot high pile of Defence Against the Dark Arts in front of her. The notes were getting a lot more attention than the toast; that was for sure. Ginny was sitting opposite her, also with a plate of untouched toast. She was eyeing Hermione's extortionate notes with a distinctly panicked expression.

Harry sat down next to Ginny, took her hand with a half-hearted smile, and accepted Mrs Weasley's offer of breakfast out of courtesy.

When all four teenagers had eaten (somewhat reluctantly), they linked hands and turned on the spot, concentrating hard on Hogsmede.

There were a lot of students walking up to Hogwarts, and the four Gryffindors joined them.

It was a dull walk, all four students trying to calm their nerves. Hermione was feverishly muttering creatures and spells under her breath. Ron was breathing heavily, and Ginny was quieter than Harry had heard her since his second year. Harry, of course, was distracting himself by noting the reactions of the other three.

They finally made their way to the castle. Professor McGonagall was at the entrance to let all the students in. She smiled warmly when she saw them.

"Good Luck," she said as they walked through the heavy wooden doors.

With a distinct feeling of déjà vu, Harry sat down for his Defence Against the Dark Arts theory exam.

Looking round at the little tables where so many Hogwarts students had sat before him, he wondered what his father had been feeling when he sat here so many years before. Had he been nervous? Harry grinned inwardly at the thought of the cocky teenage James Potter feeling _nervous_. What about his mother? Sirius? Remus? He was sure that his mother and Remus would have felt prepared... but Sirius? He doubted it.

"Good luck, you may begin!" Came the voice from the front of the hall.

The sound of rustling paper all around him, Harry took a deep breath and opened his paper. Smiling as he read the first question, he dipped his quill in the ink and began to write.

The rest of the week, though pure hell for Harry, Ron and Ginny, passed relatively quickly. Each day they had a Practical and a Theory exam, and each day, they came home with ink all over their faces and hands; relieved that they were two more exams down, and began to dread the ones of the next day. They all crammed hard, and managed to reach the end of the week with most of their sanity remaining.

"I don't even care if I passed!" Ron said as they arrived home that Friday evening. "I'm just glad they're over!"

"Ron!" Hermione said disapprovingly, "Of course you care if you passed! These are the most important exams we've ever taken! They determine our future!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Hermione," Ginny said yawning, sprawling out on the sofa beside Harry, who put an arm round her, smiling.

Hermione had a look of outrage on her face, but she said nothing and let it go. It was the end of the exams, after all.

**A/N: Hello people who are still sticking with my story! (I love you all). I'm sorry this took so long, I got into Pottermore so I was on that for a couple of nights, and I've kinda realised that I'm not physically capable of updating every day... xD So yeah... I hope you like it! Feel free to review, it makes me happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 7_

A month of freedom had passed all too quickly. It had been one of the happiest of Harry's life. The four teenagers had mostly spent it outside in the glorious (but somewhat uncharacteristic) British sunshine, playing Quidditch. Even Hermione enjoyed herself!

Sometimes George would come out and play with them. It seemed at first glance that he had at least partially recovered from his twin's untimely death, but Harry knew better. He recognised the shimmer in his eyes every time he played beater, and the smile that gradually weakened each time he cracked a joke, because his twin wasn't there to laugh along.

He was putting up a good front though, for the sake of his family; who, of course were still individually hurting. Harry knew that Ginny still cried some nights. Sometimes she would come into his room and lay down beside him. He would hold her tight and tell her it would get better. Luckily, it seemed to calm Ginny; falling asleep in his arms.

The four Gryffindors had busy days, full of laughter and fun. Without any of them noticing, the weeks passed them by.

Results day arrived far too quickly in Hermione's opinion.

It was 11:00am. Ron, Harry and Ginny were sat at the kitchen table, watching Hermione pace up and down, her eyes glued to the window. They tried to swallow their nerves, but the truth was that watching the usually calm and collected Hermione Granger stride around the kitchen frenziedly was making them feel worse.

"Failed," they would hear her mutter as she paced by, "Got question 12b wrong. Completely wrong. So stupid!"

They couldn't bring themselves to laugh.

"OH NO!" Hermione suddenly shrieked, holding onto the worktop for support. The other three turned their heads sharply to the window. Four dots were perfectly clear on the horizon.

Harry felt as if steel hands were squeezing his stomach relentlessly. As the owls flew closer, he could see the scrolls tied to them. Slowly, a white-faced Ginny stood up and opened the window to let them in.

The four barn owls fluttered carelessly to the table, all simultaneously holding out their right leg. Each one had their large amber eyes fixed on the recipient.

Harry walked over to his slowly, his heart fluttering. He began to untie the scroll, and looked round at his friends.

Hermione's face was turning a pale green colour, and it seemed that her hands were shaking a little too much to untie her scroll. Harry caught Ron's eye as they tried not to laugh. It made them feel better to know that Hermione was even more nervous than they were. Ron rose to his duty, and took the letter off the impatient owl. He untied the scroll and passed it to her.

Hermione looked at it with wide eyes, and slowly unwound it, the other three watching her.

Her shriek was piercing.

"OUTSTANDING IN EVERYTHING!" She screamed, throwing her arms round Ron, who suddenly became the colour of his hair.

"Are you honestly surprised?" Ron asked her, amused, as she unwound her arms from his neck and almost _skipped_ round the kitchen.

Harry turned back to his own letter, as his owl squawked for attention. He carefully unattached and untied the scroll, and began to read the letter written in the familiar emerald green ink.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have enclosed the results of your recent N.E.W.T. Examinations. (June 1999)_

_We hope you achieved everything you hoped for._

_Best wishes,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Acting Headmistress_

Harry quickly put the letter down and picked up the other sheet of folded paper.

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions – Outstanding_

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

Harry's jaw dropped.

He looked round at the two redheads who were also staring dumbfounded at their letters. Hermione was beaming, looking at Ron's.

Harry snuck up quietly behind Ginny, and put his arms round her waist as he read her results.

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – Outstanding_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_Muggle Studies – Outstanding_

_Potions – Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration – Outstanding_

"That's _amazing_, Ginny!"

She grinned, finally tearing her eyes away from the paper.

"Thanks," she said, turning around to rest her head on Harry's chest.

"Well?" Mrs Weasley said, looking round at the four teenagers expectantly.

Ginny kept a solemn expression on her face as she passed her mother the four folded slips.

Harry's ears were ringing for hours after Mrs Weasley's loud shriek. He had also thoroughly checked his ribs after her enthusiastic hug; he was pretty sure none of them were broken. Bruised, maybe.

Harry was in the kitchen, helping Mrs Weasley with dinner, discussing his plans for his results. There was a bubble of hope inside him, slowly inflating.

He had good grades. Was it possible that they would accept him into the Auror Department? After all, Umbridge was in Azkaban for multiple cases of Child Cruelty and willing co-operation with Death Eaters. The Ministry was run by Kingsley, and Harry had just as much chance as anyone else of being accepted into the Academy.

The door rang shrilly as Harry finished cutting up the mushrooms.

"Could you get that, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, peeking into the oven.

Harry nodded, and walked through the hall to the front door.

"Congratulations, Harry!" A voice said as soon as he opened the door, and a pair of arms wrapped round him. Obviously a certain Molly Weasley had been talking.

"Thanks, Andromeda," said Harry, smiling as he pulled away. They had grown close over the last year.

"And hello, you!" Harry said, picking Teddy up off the ground and spinning him round. He giggled and his hair changed to bright green.

Teddy was in the stage between being a baby and being a toddler. He couldn't walk or talk yet, but he understood everything that was said around him, and would stand up if there was something to hold on to.

Harry swung Teddy round to rest on his hip, and opened the door wide for Andromeda to come in. He smiled as he shut the door firmly. Tomorrow, he decided, he was taking a trip to the Ministry.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 8_

Harry understood what Hermione had been so happy about when reading Ron's results. He had O's in everything but Potions.

Ron had grinned like an idiot the whole way through dinner with Andromeda; and Harry was becoming convinced that Mrs Weasley and Hermione were competing to see who could be the most proud of him.

Harry and Ron had stayed up into the early hours that night, long after their girlfriends and the family had gone to bed. Harry lounged on Ron's orange-covered bed lazily.

"I'm going to the Ministry tomorrow," Harry blurted out suddenly.

"Why?" Ron asked, turning to look at him curiously.

"To apply for Auror Training," Harry replied, looking at his best mate.

Ron grinned.

"What?" Harry asked him self-consciously. It wasn't such a terrible idea... was it?

Ron got up off the tattered office chair he had been spinning on, and pulled something out of his chest of drawers. He handed over the parchment to Harry.

It was an Auror Academy Application form, exactly like the one Harry had filled out weeks ago; not knowing if he would get the results to use it.

"You're applying too?" Harry said; his grin wide.

Ron nodded, and Harry hugged his best mate.

The two boys talked for a few more minutes, enthusing about going to the Ministry. Harry finally bid Ron goodnight, and made his way down from the attic and into his own room. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>When Harry walked into the kitchen in the morning, he found Hermione and Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, fully dressed. Both had quills in their hands.<p>

Harry stopped to look at them.

"What are you doing," he asked curiously, reaching to the top of the cupboard for the bread.

"Applying," they said in unison. They both looked up from their parchment to exchange amused looks.

"To where?" Harry asked, bewildered, looking from Ginny to Hermione. Neither of them had mentioned any career plans.

Hermione looked at Ginny expectantly. Ginny sighed, accepting that she had to speak first.

"To all of the Quidditch teams in England," she said, smiling despite herself.

Harry's grin matched hers.

"That's great, Ginny!" He exclaimed. He tried to imagine Ginny as a part of a professional Quidditch team, and found that it wasn't difficult. Ginny Weasley always had been a natural flyer.

He looked at Hermione.

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she said in a small voice.

"Spew?" Harry asked.

"S.P.E.W." Hermione corrected, "But yes, that was the idea."

"Well I think it's brilliant," replied Harry as he toasted the bread with his wand carefully.

* * *

><p>Harry focused on his destination: the seemingly innocent muggle phone box which was (known only to the magical community), the public entrance to the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Harry and Ron both squeezed their eyes shut as the familiar (yet ever unpleasant) sensation of Apparation overtook them.

As he felt his feet touch solid ground again, Harry opened his eyes gingerly; his stomach still swirling uncomfortably.

"Bloody Hell," Ron said, pressing a palm to his forehead. Harry knew how he felt, they had not apparated in a year, having avoided going out in public much.

The red phone box stood unoccupied in front of them.

Harry looked round at Ron, who nodded nervously.

They opened the door and stepped inside. It was a bit of a squeeze in here now. Harry wondered how six of them had fit in this tiny space only three years before.

_Three years_! It felt like a lifetime.

"It's 62442 Ron," Harry said, squashed against the side uncomfortably.

"_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic_," said the phone box pleasantly, "_Please state your name and purpose_."

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Job hunting." Ron replied.

"_Thank you_." – two badges fell into the box – "_Please provide your wands for weighing in the atrium, and enjoy your visit_."

"Thanks," Ron replied to the inanimate object, making Harry laugh. "Shut up, Harry," he said, just before the box jolted downwards suddenly.

Soon enough they had had their wands weighed, and the two Gryffindors stood outside Kingsley's office – the Head of the Auror Department, and the Minister himself. Harry bit his lip as he stared at the door, and wondered where all of his supposed Gryffindor courage had disappeared to.

"We're getting stared at, Harry," Ron said quietly, looking round at the employees who were gawping. Harry hastily knocked.

After a few seconds, a young man answered the door. He had brown hair, and kind brown eyes. His suit was spotless, and had obviously been well pressed.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked. Harry didn't miss the familiar flick of the man's eyes to his scar.

"Uhh. No, but we're friends of Kingsl- I mean... The Minister,"

The man nodded, and opened the door.

"Take a seat, I'll ask if he can see you."

"Thanks," Harry replied, and sat down on a soft chair in the Minister's waiting room, Ron beside him, studying the carpet intently.

A few minutes later, Kingsley opened the door wide.

"Harry! Ron!" He grinned widely, shaking their hands. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well sir," Ron began, "We were thinking of applying to the Auror Academy... we, err, knew you were still head of department... so we decided to bring you our application forms."

* * *

><p>Having been given their application forms; Kingsley had interviewed them each individually, and told them he would be in contact within the next few weeks. Although the interview was formal, and Kingsley had not given them any preferential treatment, they felt as though it had gone fairly well. Even Ron; whose face had paled at the thought of having to answer questions about himself, felt hopeful.<p>

Once his interview was over, Harry had something else to discuss with the Minister.

"Sir, have you had any leads with the Death Eater case?" he asked hopefully.

Kingsley sighed, his clear brown eyes looking straight into Harry's as he rested his chin upon his knuckles.

"I'm afraid not, Harry," he replied solemnly, "the man seems to have vanished into thin air."

After Harry had gotten back from Australia the year before, he had Flooed straight to the Ministry. He had given a description of the blond man, and many wanted posters had been spread around towns of the magical community.

Indeed, it did seem as if the Death Eater had disappeared into thin air. There had been no sightings, and even the most experienced Aurors did not recognise him, which was odd in itself. Most Death Eaters had been caught at some point, or at least had been seen without their masks.

Harry sighed heavily.

"Okay sir, thank you."

"We'll find him, Harry. I have no doubt about that," Kingsley said as Harry stood up.

Harry nodded, and left the room.

"So how was it," Ron asked, as they got into the phone box again, "I didn't think it was too bad, for an interview! What did he ask you?"

"It was okay," said Harry, his mind elsewhere.

As he typed in the magical code that would bring them to the surface, Harry was making promises to himself.

He would get into the Auror Academy, he would become a fully trained Dark Wizard catcher, and he would find the man who had threatened his family.

Harry swore he would find him, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the slower updates - blame my education. I'll still try and get one out at least once a week! **

**If you guys could tell me what you think in reviews, it would be great. Every writer knows how amazing it is to get feedback from your readers; it really inspires you! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

**A/N: Dedicated to ****alisonfaith297**** for her sweet review! Thank you!**

_Chapter 9_

_He was in a long, narrow corridor. The walls were pitch black, and the only source of light was getting further away – or was that just his imagination? It was a long corridor apparently. _

"_Harry!" A voice called, carrying alarmingly in the still air. Someone was in trouble. Harry broke into a run. _

"_HARRY!" she screamed again. Harry's heart grew cold... he recognised that voice. _

_It was Ginny. _

_Harry ran after the feeble candlelight desperately. _

"_I'm coming Ginny," he promised breathlessly, his legs buckling as he ran. _

"_I'm – coming -" Harry said, although his legs were failing, and he was falling..._

_And suddenly he was lying on the cold stone floor. And he couldn't get up, no matter how hard he tried._

_The last thing he heard was a cold, cruel manic laugh, and a piercing scream. _

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a cold sweat.<p>

He sat bolt upright and sighed as he recognised the familiar room. He flopped back down onto the bed.

It was another of those dreams...

Just a dream... it isn't real, Harry reminded himself.

But his instincts told him differently.

"Morning," Ginny said, grinning at him as he walked into the kitchen.

Harry said nothing, but took her into his arms. He held her tightly; breathing in her flowery scent, before tilting her chin upwards towards him. A smile played at the corners of her lips as he looked into her soft brown eyes for a moment, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first, hesitant. But Harry remembered his dream and his lips started moving rapidly, so glad to still have her in his arms. Of course, Ginny responded enthusiastically.

"Wow," said Ginny breathlessly after a few minutes of passionate kissing. She brushed a couple of stray red locks off her face and grinned at Harry's earnest expression.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining..." she added with a smirk, her freckled cheeks still flushed.

Harry hesitated, and then shrugged.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't kiss you?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I guess not," Ginny replied flirtatiously, her lips growing ever closer to his once more.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione's voice called, interrupting them as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry," she said, trying to conceal her grin as Ginny moved back from Harry, and took his hand.

"Anyway, shouldn't you two be going?" she said, looking from Ginny to Harry, still a hint of a grin on her face.

"Going where?" asked Harry, as Ginny gasped and pulled him towards the fire.

"It's Saturday, Harry," Ginny said, waiting for her boyfriend to catch on. When he didn't speak, she continued.

"And what have we been planning since you got back from the Ministry on Sunday..."

"Oh!" Harry said. His dream and the mind-boggling kiss from Ginny had obviously done something to his memory.

Today was Mr and Mrs Weasley's Silver Anniversary, and the family was hosting a surprise party.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Harry asked Ginny curiously. It wasn't often that Mrs Weasley wasn't around the house.

"Finally caught on, have you?" she grinned, "George took them to look round Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Harry sighed. The famous Weasley shop had recently gone under a spontaneous refurbishment. George had suddenly decided that he wanted it all to change, the colour of the paint, the arrangement of the shelves... everything. Harry had an inkling that the change in image was nothing to do with the brand though, it was to prevent resurfacing of memories.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Ginny passed him the pot of Floo Powder.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "To Andromeda's, of course," she said before shouting into the fire.

* * *

><p>"Hi Harry, Ginny!" Andromeda greeted with a smile as they stepped out of the fireplace, careful not to shake ash on the cream rug.<p>

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said as she siphoned off the ash with her wand, and hugged Ginny.

Teddy crawled into the room, and stopped when he saw his godfather.

"Ha-wwy... Gin-gin!" He said happily, his grin stretching from ear to ear. "Gramma!" he added, looking up at his grandmother in adoration.

Harry's jaw dropped, and looking round at Andromeda, he saw she looked surprised too.

"Since when does he... speak?" said Harry excitedly, picking Teddy up proudly and swinging him round.

"Since now, I suppose!" Andromeda said, grinning widely. "Clever boy!"

Teddy giggled. He screwed his face up, and suddenly his hair was bright red, exactly the same shade as Ginny's, and when he opened his eyes, they were a deep green. Ginny reached out for him and hugged the toddler to her tightly.

"We love you, Teddy," she said softly.

* * *

><p>"We should get back," said Ginny, looking at her watch, "Hermione's going to kill us!"<p>

Needless to say, the three adults had been excited over Teddy's new ability, and were testing it out excitedly.

Harry looked at his own battered golden watch; they were already half an hour late. Harry mentally cursed, Ginny was right; Hermione would kill them.

"Yeah, you're right, Gin," he looked round at Andromeda, "Are you sure you're not coming now, An?"

"I'll be along later, dear," she replied, smiling, "Take Teddy and make sure Molly and Arthur have a great day!"

They said their goodbyes, and Ginny stepped into the fireplace first, with Teddy in her arms. They disappeared as the powder hit the hearth.

Harry hugged Andromeda quickly, and with a 'See you later!' he too disappeared into the green flame.

Teddy was whisked out of Ginny's arms as soon as she appeared in the Weasley's fireplace.

"Hi Teddy," said Hermione as she snuggled him. Hermione and Ron loved Teddy. In fact, the whole family did. It was so long since there had been children toddling around the Burrow. Mrs Weasley, in particular loved having Teddy round.

"Alright, mate," said Ron as he walked into the kitchen and slung his arm around Hermione.

"Ron! You were supposed to be doing the decorations!" Hermione said, shaking off his arm as she placed Teddy on the floor gently. "Go!"

Ron smirked at Harry, who returned it, before kissing Hermione on the cheek sweetly and walking out of the room.

Hermione blushed and tried to keep her composure as she began to scold Harry.

"And you! You should have been back _half an hour_ ago! Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to be back in fifteen minutes and we're _nowhere near_ done!"

"Relax, Hermione," Ginny said as she yawned and looked down at Teddy, "It'll be fine."

And fine it was, the rest of the Weasley Family arrived on time – five minutes before Molly and Arthur themselves.

They heard someone open the door.

"Quick, hide!" said Hermione. The family spread themselves around the living room, hiding behind sofas, cabinets, counters... anything they could find.

"Hello?" Called Mrs Weasley, as she and Mr Weasley entered the room, looking slightly puzzled. George was trailing behind them, a small grin on his face.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted in perfect unison, jumping out from behind their hiding places.

* * *

><p>Mr and Mrs Weasley were beaming all night.<p>

"You didn't have to do this!" Mrs Weasley would state, as Ron pulled out her chair for her, or Ginny would serve the food.

The children didn't listen though.

It was eight 'o'clock now, and the only Weasleys still absent from the gathering were Bill and Fleur.

"Where are they, anyway?" asked Charlie as he checked his watch. Ron shrugged.

Half an hour later, there was a loud knock at the door.

"About bloody time," Ron said under his breath as he went to answer it.

Harry walked through the living room, and into the corridor to greet them.

As Ron answered the door, Fleur launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and beaming, before walking through into the living room in silence.

Bill and Harry laughed as Ron promptly turned red and followed her, and Harry thought privately how lucky it was that Hermione was distracted.

"Alright, mate?" said Bill as he shook Harry's hand, still chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, good thanks," Harry replied as he shut the door, and the two followed Ron.

Harry noticed that Fleur and Ginny were chatting excitedly most of the night. In fact, he could hardly get near his girlfriend, having been shooed away on several separate occasions.

He learned why soon enough.

It was 10pm, and everyone was either dancing to Celestina Warbeck, talking, or in Ron's case, eating.

Bill tapped his wand on the side of a glass, and flicked it to pause the music. Fleur nearly _skipped_ up to him, beaming, much to Harry's astonishment.

"We have an announcement to make," said Bill nervously. Harry noticed his eyes flickering around the room, as if counting. He also noticed the slight sadness in his eyes, along with overwhelming happiness.

"We eez pregnant!" Fleur burst out, obviously unable to hold it in any longer.

Bill grinned, and his face transformed as he placed on hand on Fleur's stomach gently. All of his scars seemed to melt away in his happiness and pride; it was almost as though he had never been attacked.

Harry looked at Ginny, at Teddy who had crashed on the sofa, and wondered absently whether he could ever be as happy as Bill.

Everyone was crowding round Fleur, shrieking congratulations in their excitement.

"Congratulations!" Harry said to Bill, clapping him on the back, and giving Fleur a hug.

Ginny came over and took his hand, grinning. Harry put his arm round her shoulder happily.

* * *

><p>"Mum, Dad!" said Bill.<p>

Mr and Mrs Weasley stopped dancing to turn around and look at their eldest son and daughter-in-law.

"We're going to go soon – Fleur's tired... but we have something for you..."

Mrs Weasley smiled as she came towards them with her husband in tow.

Bill pulled out a small dark blue envelope, and handed it to his mother.

Mrs Weasley tore the envelope open curiously, with Mr Weasley watching over her shoulder. Inside, there was a small photograph.

She slid it out, and there it was... their first grandchild.

The baby on the scan picture looked impatient with pregnancy, it would kick and wriggle, like it was trying to get into a more comfortable position. Every now and then, Molly swore it was waving its little hand at her.

Molly pulled Fleur into yet another hug as her husband burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's late! I have a lot going on at the moment, and I just wasn't in the writing mood for a couple of nights. (I also wrote a one-shot – Leaving Harry, feel free to check it out.)**

**This chapter is longer than the others so I hope that makes up for the lateness!**

**So you know what I'm going to ask of you now... please review! It really makes my day. At the moment I'm getting an average of about 3 per chapter (and to those people, I'm really grateful, thank you), but I would really love more. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 10_

The cleaning up, as Ron complained, took longer than the party itself.

"Oh, shut it, will you?" asked Hermione grouchily, scrubbing a particularly stubborn mark on the Weasleys' battered wooden dining table.

"Why can't we just get Kreacher in," Ron mumbled under his breath. Not quietly enough though, unfortunately, thought Harry, as Ron's keen-eared girlfriend turned to glare at him.

"No we _can't_!" Hermione hissed, "Has S.P.E.W. taught you _nothing_?

"Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion," Ron mumbled. He looked slightly alarmed when Hermione grabbed her wand out of her jeans pocket. She glared at him, and spun round to tackle the table. Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"_Scourgify!" _she muttered impatiently.

The stain lifted, Hermione grabbed her cloth from the table, and stormed into the kitchen, steadfastly ignoring Ron.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Ron grumbled.

Harry shrugged, but was internally rather amused. Eight years on from their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, and his best friends were still bickering like an old married couple.

Evidently, Mrs Weasley had decided that the chicken pen needed to be cleaned, because the poor hens were wondering all over the yard, fairly disorientated at seeing their home hovering in midair. Harry absently watched Teddy chase one around the garden, before a knock at the door interrupted his daydreaming. "Harry! Get that, will you?" he heard Mr Weasley call from upstairs.

Harry shifted his eyes from Teddy, smiling, and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. Maybe someone left something here last night? But if it was a friend... why wouldn't they just use the fireplace?

He approached the door cautiously, and swung it open.

"Argh!" said Harry, covering his eyes from the bright flashes, and blinked rapidly as his pupils readjusted.

Of all the people he wanted to see, the one stood in the doorway had to be one of the least. Harry let out an audible groan.

"Harry, _darling,_ it's been too_ long_!" Rita said patronisingly, looking him up and down somewhat critically.

"I'll come in, shall I," she smiled, roughly pushing past him without waiting for an answer, followed by her parade of photographers.

One thing was obvious to Harry: Rita Skeeter had her job back. Her claw-like nails were perfectly manicured and painted a shocking magenta pink. Her hair was set so tightly that it didn't move as she tottered in her six-inch heels, and she had what Harry recognised as a Quick Quotes Quill in her right hand.

"What do you want, Rita?" Harry asked, glaring at the photographers so ferociously that none of them dared to snap another photo inside the Weasley's home.

"It's rather cramped in this hallway, isn't it," Rita said in disdain, disregarding the question. She looked towards the living room, and nodded towards it with a charming smile.

"Shall we, Harry? We'll get comfortable and have a little chat," Harry didn't miss the gleam in her eye.

"No, we won't," Harry said, in a flat tone. He moved in front of the doorway, blocking it.

"What have you got to hide... _dear_? You have kept yourself rather hidden away,"

"I'm not doing an interview, Rita," he said sullenly. "Now if you wouldn't mind..." he gestured towards the door.

Rita laughed, and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Harry, who was it?" asked Ginny, walking down the stairs. "I heard the door close... oh... it's you," she said in an unpleasant tone, not unlike the one she had used in Flourish and Blotts - seven years before.

"You've got yourself a girlfriend Harry! How wonderful!" Rita's eyes were really shining now.

"Yes, he has," Ginny said, slipping her hand into Harry's. "Now why don't you get out of our house you interfering old bat?"

There was a stormy silence, in which Ginny and Rita glared at each other heatedly. It was raining. Harry could hear it pelting down on the roof.

"I think Harry was just inviting us in, actually," Rita said finally, pushing past Harry into the living room.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, and followed her inside.

"Rain!" Teddy said, pointing outside as he shook his wet green hair, and ran up to Ginny to be picked up.

Suddenly, the cameras were flashing again. Teddy buried his face in Ginny's hair, and began to whimper.

"STOP!" said Harry, stepping in front of Ginny and Teddy, who was crying.

"Get out."Harry hissed, " _Now_."

"Are you going to make me_, Potter?"_ she sneered.

"If I have to," Harry replied determinedly.

Harry jumped as the back door creaked open.

"What's going on... oh," Hermione said as she shook off her coat, her hair dripping wet.

"Move, 'Mione," Harry heard Ron mumble from outside; Hermione was blocking the doorway. She shifted to one side, her eyes narrowing as she saw the four photographers, and picked a brown feather out of her hair.

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked, directing her question towards Harry.

He didn't get a chance to answer, thanks to Rita's interruption, as she clapped her hands in glee; "Oh this is fantastic! All three Undesirables in one interview! Plus extras." She added with an amused expression, looking pointedly at Ginny, who stared straight back.

"So tell me, Little Miss Perfect," she continued relentlessly, looking at Hermione as she conjured some parchment, "What was it like to be in exile from the wizarding population? Lonely? Frustrating? I suppose it wasn't too much of a shock for _you_ though..."

The cameras were flashing again.

Ginny put Teddy down on the floor carefully, and moved out from round Harry.

"Get out," Ginny said as she raised her wand.

"Or what?" Rita replied, a glint in her eye.

"Or we might just have to call the Ministry," Hermione answered.

Rita smiled.

"See this?" she said, pulling out a piece of parchment from the pocket of her lime green robe, "It's an animagus licence. I'm _registered_."

"You're still on our property," Harry shrugged, "You're breaking the law. So I'm going to ask you, one more time, to leave, please."

Rita looked between the four adults, to the boy crawling on the floor. Her eyes sparkled as Harry led her through the hallway, followed by the photographers.

"You're going to regret this, Potter," he heard her say, before he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, and flopped onto the sofa. It was foolish, really. He had thought that he was out of the spotlight after a year of discretion; he thought the paparazzi would leave him alone.<p>

"Of course they wouldn't," said Ginny when he voiced this, "Harry, they were all over you _before_ you defeated the darkest wizard of the century. Did you honestly think they would leave us alone _now_?"

He sighed, "I guess not."

Ginny laughed, "We'll just have to be a bit more careful who we answer the door to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's late! I was ill, being educated, and just not in the mood for writing. I hope you like this chapter! **

**I might hit the 30 review mark this chapter, which I'm a little bit excited about. Thank you to those of you who review, it honestly means a lot. I find it helps me to write too, if I know people want to read this! **

**Thanks for reading :) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 11_

Harry had gone to bed early that night. He was exhausted from the day's excitement, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dream was slightly disturbing. He was running through a forest of trees, covered by a glass dome. The trees were mysteriously shaped like quills. Green quills.

There was a large purple bird chasing him. It was above the glass, but tapping relentlessly on it with its long magenta talons. He ran faster... faster... faster... as fast as his legs would take him. But then he hit the glass wall, and woke up.

Harry lay back on his pillow, breathing heavily, as if he really had run a mile. He closed his eyes and attempted to get back to sleep, before realising that the tapping from his dream persisted.

Harry groaned and rolled over, using the light from the slight gap in the curtains to check his watch. 5:30am. Fantastic.

With a groan, Harry swung his heavy legs onto the floor, and made his way over to the window. He paused, and opened it cautiously – which was wise, because he had to duck quickly to avoid the black shape now flying around his room.

It was a raven, Harry realised, as it finally perched on his bedside table, sticking a leg out just as owls did. There was a scroll attached.

Harry avoided looking into the bird's eyes as he untied the letter. It was stupid, really, but Harry could have sworn that the creature was glaring at him with its beady black eyes.

As soon as the letter was unattached, the bird took off through the still-open window. Obviously the sender didn't want a reply. Harry turned his attention to the piece of parchment in his hand. He broke the seal, and glanced over the few words printed in capitals.

_Revenge is a dish best served cold... don't you think, Potter. _

The letter wasn't signed.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Harry didn't get any more sleep that morning. For two hours solid, he stared at the letter, trying to decipher the handwriting, testing for DNA with his wand... and just re-reading it; wondering what form of revenge was being plotted against him.<p>

It reached 7:30am. Harry put the letter in the top drawer of his bedside table, and sealed it with a charm, before getting dressed and walking downstairs. He felt like a zombie; trying not to think – which was inevitable of course. Should he tell someone? But all the people he would have gone to were gone. Dead. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. _Remus. _All gone. Trying to ignore the blow to his chest, Harry came to what seemed to be the next logical conclusion. He would keep it to himself.

He tried to smooth his hair down as he walked down the stairs, well aware of the way he had been grabbing at it in his anxiety. The smell of bacon wafted through the open kitchen door, making him rather nauseous.

What Harry didn't count on was the four teenagers sitting in the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was stood at the stove, muttering angrily as she cleaned the frying pan – the source of the bacon stench – with her wand, before frowning at the Daily Prophet sitting at the counter George was leaning at, and stalking out of the kitchen.

Harry looked round at his two best friends for an explanation.

George grinned evilly at him, ignoring Hermione's glare, and passed him the Prophet. Harry took the paper from him, and after a quick glance around at his friends, read the headline on the front page.

When he saw his own name, his stomach dropped. Harry had had enough newspaper articles written about him in the past to be overjoyed about this one.

'_HERO HARRY'S HAPPY FAMILY?'_

"That doesn't look so bad," said Harry, slightly relieved.

"Read on, Harry," said Hermione, sighing.

'_HERO HARRY'S HAPPY FAMILY?_

'_Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived – The Chosen One. Poor Harry has suffered much heartbreak in his short life. From the deaths of the people he held dear (see page 7&8 for details), to trouble with attention seeking ideas (for details of the Triwizard Tournament of 1994-5, see page 9). However, it seems that the area in which he has suffered most is with the girls. _

'_Harry has been very unfortunate with the malicious girls he has come into contact with. Worst of all: the ruthless Hermione Granger. Hermione, an average looking girl with overrated intellect, has been Harry's on-off girlfriend for many years now. She seems to get bored of the tragic young hero fairly quickly, and abandons him for other famous men on a regular basis. However, it seems that Hermione has gone a step too far this time – leaving Harry for his best friend!_

'_Although most believe in the certain innocence of Harry Potter, it seems as if he's finally hit breaking point. Instead of just lying down and accepting this blatant betrayal by Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, Harry has finally taken revenge on the pair – by taking up with Ginevra Weasley!_

'_Now, it would seem to most well-adjusted people that it would be vengeance enough to get together with Ronald's younger sister. However, Harry seems to have taken it far further._

_Seventeen year-old Ginevra has borne Harry's child. _

_The Weasleys seem to have kept this quiet so far; perhaps at the shame of having their pureblood daughter giving birth out of wedlock, perhaps for the simple reason that Harry is indeed... a half-blood?_

'_From the images below, taken only yesterday, you can see that the unfortunate child is not a newborn. It is believed that Harry must have impregnated the poor red-head, before running away to hide from a certain dark wizard last year. _

'_What is next for this troubled teen? Will Miss Granger take pity on the boy, and have him back? What will happen to the Weasley siblings after such a feud? _

_Perhaps the clearly disturbed boy will live a lie for the rest of his life with Miss Weasley, and their unfortunate child.'_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Harry sighed, and laid the paper down on the counter. He should have guessed that Rita would put those pictures to good use. He had to hand it to her though – she was very inventive.

He looked round at the other four people standing in the kitchen. Hermione was studying his expression, clearly unsure as to how he would react. Ron was looking uncomfortable – Harry had a distinct feeling he was remembering the girls who chased him for autographs. Harry guessed Ron wouldn't be going out in public for a while. Ginny and George however, had identical smirks on their faces.

"So, Harry," said George, his smirk growing wider, "I think we're going to have a little chat about you... _impregnating_ my little sister before you–" he referred to the paper, "- 'hide from a certain Dark Wizard?'"

Ginny and George burst into laughter simultaneously. And despite the damned article, and the threatening letter, Harry found their laughter was contagious.

"It isn't funny!" said Hermione, looking at Harry, Ginny and George, and then at Ron, whose lips were beginning to wobble.

George managed to contain himself for a few seconds; "Stop being so _ruthless_, Hermione!"

This time, even Hermione had to smile, as the other four burst into laughter again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update again, I've got a ton of homework to do recently. I hope you liked it! Let me know your favourite part and your theories in the reviews! :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 12_

There were constant jokes about the article in the Weasley household for the rest of the day – much to Mrs Weasley's disapproval. Hermione was losing her patience, and would glower at anyone (usually George) who dared to make another joke about her fidelity. As for Ginny, although she laughed at first, after 10 hours worth of jibes about her teenage pregnancy, Harry had to physically restrain her from hexing George. After this, George cheekily said that they could keep the paper he had so kindly brought round this morning, and swiftly made his exit to his flat above Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

Despite the girls' reactions, Harry was enjoying the light-hearted banter; it took his mind off the scrap of paper lying in the drawer upstairs. He was glad that George could make a joke out of the hateful article.

It was a relief to the Weasleys see George smile again – he had been so subdued in the months following his twin's death. Of course, he was still grieving; he would never heal completely. Behind the facade, he was still hurting. It was inevitable of course – there was a gaping Fred-shaped hole in his life, but for months the Weasleys had thought that George's jokes had died with the first-born Weasley twin.

He definitely seemed to be doing better, and for that, his family were grateful.

X

After saying goodnight to everyone, Harry retired early; feeling rather sleep deprived after his disrupted morning. However, upon undressing and getting into bed, he found that insomnia had struck again. He lay in different states of consciousness all night, but didn't feel any more rested when the sun rose once more.

Over the next week, his sleeping pattern was gradually worsening. He didn't take the note out of the drawer again, and tried not to think about it, but the words were forever etched into his memory. He spent hours sitting up in bed; thinking about what the threat in the note could mean, who could have sent it.

Harry was sure the rest of the family had noticed. Ron and Hermione knew him inside-out, and he would catch the two of them exchanging glances, or one or the other shooting him sidelong glances, noting his glazed eyes and ruffled hair – from where he had tossed and turned all night long.

Mrs Weasley insisted he looked peaky every morning; and piled even more food on his plate than usual. He often didn't get through it – his appetite had shrunken considerably.

Harry woke up especially early on the Wednesday morning of that week, after two hours of sleep. He walked quietly down to the kitchen, and turned on the tap.

Harry waited till it ran cold, and then held his glass under the icy stream. The sink was just under the window, and Harry pushed aside the grubby net curtains to look outside as he sipped his drink.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was turning from pink to pale orange as the sun rose over the horizon, and the birds had just begun to sing. It was peaceful outside, and despite the chilled autumn weather, he felt an urge to go out there – maybe it would instill some peace into his thoughts.

Harry quietly summoned his cloak and shoes, and walked out through the side door into the garden. He was right: It _was_ peaceful out here. Trying not to think, Harry sat down on one of the old creaky wooden deckchairs, and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he slept, but soon enough there was a voice.

"Harry? Harry!"

He knew that voice. And the smell. Harry smiled as he opened his eyes, forgetting his troubles for a moment.

"Ginny."

"What on earth are you doing out here?" She asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"Uh... I woke up early," Harry replied lamely.

"And then went back to sleep," she smirked. But her expression morphed into one of concern.

"What's wrong, Harry," she said softly, perching on the end of the deckchair.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied resolutely. He should have known it was no good – Ginny always had seen right through him.

"Don't give me that," she snapped, "you've been walking round like a zombie for days. Eyes glazed over, no laughing, no joking, no _you_. Do you think we haven't _noticed_? If so, you're even more gormless than I gave you credit for."

She turned away from him.

"Ginny, please,"

"Harry." Her face had softened slightly, although her eyes were still hard. "Look at these," she said, running a finger along the skin under his eye. "The last time I saw you looking this tired was... after the war." She paused. "Please, Harry, just tell me what's wrong."

Harry looked at her. _Really_ looked at her, like he hadn't since he received the letter. His green eyes met her brown ones, and he couldn't stop himself, seeing the worry in her eyes.

Harry sighed.

"It all started with the letter."

X

"You should have told me earlier," Ginny said, as she swept the overgrown dark hair out of Harry's face. She was practically sitting on him now, curled up to his side. Harry didn't mind at all, and held her tightly.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Ginny burst out laughing, much to his bewilderment.

"What!"

Ginny took a moment to get a hold of herself, before she said: "That's so typically _you_ Harry," she grinned, "So typically _Gryffindor_, you stupid boy." She said fondly.

Harry still looked confused, so she elaborated.

"Harry, now that we know someone's after you... again... we can be on our guard! Put enchantments up! Take precautions!"

Harry smiled slightly, and looked down. What she was saying made sense, he had to admit.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny tilted his head up so that he was looking at her again.

"Don't be," she said softly, before pressing her lips to his.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 13_

Harry and Ginny broke apart after a few moments. Ginny sighed and leaned her forehead against Harry's, looking into his deep green eyes.

"How come you're out here anyway, Gin?" Harry asked, playing with a lock of her dark red hair.

Ginny pulled back to reach under the deck chair, and pulled out her Cleansweep Twelve.

"Quidditch Practise," she said, without the enthusiasm she normally exhibited when discussing her favourite sport. She looked down wearily at the broom in her hands, absently polishing the handle with her sleeve.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked down again, turning the broom over. The broomstick was her pride and joy; she had spent all of her savings on it a few months before, much to Mrs Weasley's disapproval.

"None of the Quidditch teams I applied for training to accepted me," she said. "Not one."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said sincerely, "I don't know why. You were the best on the Hogwarts team!"

Ginny smiled a little, looking up through her lashes at him, "No, I think that would be you. _Captain_."

Harry chuckled. "Well _someone_ insisted on not going back for her seventh year, if I remember correctly," he said teasingly, "if she had, she would have been captain!"

"You didn't go either!"

"Well technically, _I_ was an eighth year," Harry said, proud of his retort.

"Oh shut up," Ginny said, punching his chest lightly before resting her head on it, the broom lying forgotten.

"I just don't know what to do with myself Harry. Quidditch is the only thing I'm good at... well - better than average anyway. But if that's no good, then I'm stuck."

"Shhh," Harry said, stroking her hair as she leaned against him, the two entwined comfortably upon the garden recliner, "You'll get in somewhere, you just have to keep trying. I promise."

The sun was still low in the sky, and Harry and Ginny watched it rise, content with each other's company. Although Harry didn't intend to fall asleep again, he and Ginny were so comfortable with each other, the sound of each other's hearts and slow breathing lulled them into unconsciousness.

X

The mumbling was growing incessantly louder, and as much as Harry tried to dive down into the comfortable pool of unconsciousness again, he was being slowly dragged to the surface.

"_What _are theydoing outhere?"

"Ron!" – Harry recognised Hermione's voice – "There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation why they're out here together."

"Easy for you to say," Ron replied grouchily.

Harry was most definitely awake now, and he opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said, yawning and looking up at his best friends.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"What are you doing out here with my sister?" Ron demanded.

Harry struggled to keep a straight face. If Ron was insinuating what Harry thought he was, he couldn't be more wrong. He couldn't deny how this might be seen as being caught in a compromising position though - Ginny was still laid across his chest, although it seemed that she too had been awoken by Ron and Hermione's bickering.

"Your _sister_ is perfectly capable of looking after herself, _Ronald_," she said scathingly, rubbing her eyes. "And for your information, the reason we're out here is because someone sent Harry _this_," she said, grabbing the crumpled letter from where it was sticking out of Harry's robe pocket and chucking it at her brother.

Curiosity got the better of Ron, and he looked down to read the short letter written on the yellowing parchment. Hermione read over his shoulder, and finished before Ron, naturally. She looked fairly alarmed.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

"Good question," Harry replied tiredly – somehow the threats didn't scare him so much now that his friends knew.

"We'll have to tell Mum and Dad," Ron put in, handing the letter back to Harry, who tucked it in his pocket again.

"_Obviously_," Ginny said, still glaring at him.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione shot him a glare and took his hand.

"Breakfast's ready," Hermione called over her shoulder with a slightly amused look, as she led a red-eared Ron inside.

"Come on," Ginny said. She climbed off Harry, and offered him a hand up. "Let's go to breakfast, sleepy head."

"You fell asleep too!" Harry replied in mock-outrage. She hauled him up and they walked hand-in-hand to the back door.

"You fell asleep _twice_," Ginny countered, holding up two fingers to emphasise her point.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her childishly, and she laughed. They reached the door, and Harry swung it open for her.

"After you," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny painted a surprised expression on her face.

"Who would have thought it. Harry Potter – a gentleman! After so many years of hanging out with my ape of a brother!"

Harry grinned again, determined to prove her wrong. He closed the back door from behind her, capturing her lips with his.

X

The residents of the Burrow were seated around the dining table as Harry and Ginny entered.

Mr Weasley was engrossed in the Quibbler, Mrs Weasley was serving up. Ron seemed to have calmed down slightly, he seemed content – Harry had a strong suspicion that Hermione had something to do with it. He nearly shuddered; it was still weird to think that Ron and Hermione snogged, even if he had foreseen their relationship since fourth year.

"Good morning, you two," Mrs Weasley said, without questioning why Harry was dressed in pyjama bottoms and a cloak. Hermione must have spoken to them whist he and Ginny were... busy.

Indeed Harry's theory was proven correct, as Mr Weasley set down the Quibbler carefully, and addressed him.

"Could I see the letter please, Harry,"

Harry obliged, retrieving it from the pocket he had stuffed it in earlier.

Mr Weasley studied it carefully as Mrs Weasley filled their plates. He sighed, and handed it back to him.

"There's not a lot we can do, Harry," he said. "We could alert the Aurors, but there's nothing to go by, and we don't want you to be the headline of the _Prophet _again, if Skeeter got a hold of this, she'd have a field day."

Harry nodded – the last thing he wanted was for this to get picked up by Rita.

"We'll just have to be a bit more careful, start using the security questions again, okay?" Mr Weasley said kindly.

"Sounds good to me," Harry replied wearily. He hated the fact that he always had to be a burden on the Weasley family. But by now he had learnt that things didn't usually work out well when he tried to go it alone. The Weasleys were his family – all he had, and everything he had been fighting for.

X

They had nearly finished breakfast, and the family were discussing possible security questions, when two owls flew through the open window, and landed in front of Harry and Ron, retrospectively.

Bewildered, Harry and Ron shared a glance, before detaching their letters and breaking the seal.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_We are delighted to inform you that you have successfully gained a place at The Auror's Academy of Defence. _

_This is a great achievement; we only accept the best to help protect our community. _

_We look forward to seeing you in the Aurors Office at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow afternoon at two, to discuss your training – should you choose to accept our offer. _

_Kind Regards, _

_**Kingsley Shaklebolt**_

_Minister of Magic, Head Auror, Order of Merlin First Class_

**A/N: I bet you're all surprised I updated so quickly! I had some spare time, so I wanted to get this out for you guys. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, it always makes me smile when I get some feedback on my writing. I've been feeling a bit insecure about this story recently, so getting reviews telling me you liked it helped (it also resulted in this quick update!)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! You know the drill, please tell me what you think – it's always much appreciated. **

**Abi xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

He and Ron sat side-by-side at the kitchen table.

Anxiety was tearing at Harry's gut. From Ron's expression – and green tinged complexion – he was experiencing something of the sort.

He looked down at his watch. It was almost time to leave.

Thinking that he couldn't spend any more time in the silent kitchen, he turned to his best friend.

"Time to go, do you think?"

"Uh," Ron mumbled, "yeah, I guess."

"Let's go, then."

There was no need to say goodbye to anyone – Mr Weasley was at work, and Mrs Weasley had had the foresight to take the girls out shopping. She must have known that the relentless teasing from their girlfriends would do nothing to calm the boys' nerves.

Ron stepped into the fireplace.

"See'ya in a bit, mate," he said nervously.

Harry nodded.

"Ministry of Magic, 4872263!"

The fire flashed bright, and Ron disappeared. Harry gulped, and took a handful of floo powder from the pot on the side, running through the security number in his brain. The Ministry had introduced this new system since Voldemort died. You couldn't floo into the Ministry unless you had the number, and it changed every day. Only employees were given the security number for the next day – usually just before they finished work.

Ron and Harry had received their security numbers by post that morning.

Harry threw the Floo Powder into the hearth, and took great care to pronounce every word correctly, remembering the incident at the beginning of his second year with a half smile.

Another flash of the flame, and Harry was gone.

"Good job mate!" Ron said, as Harry stepped out of one of the many fires in the Atrium. "You didn't get lost this time!"

Harry replied to Ron in such a way that on hindsight, he was glad Hermione wasn't with them.

* * *

><p>"You all know why you are here," Kingsley boomed, looking around the room at the new Auror Trainees, winking at Ron and Harry. "Being an Auror is certainly not an easy career option. It is physically challenging, mentally exhausting and dangerous."<p>

"Good old Kingsley's really selling it, isn't he," Ron muttered to Harry.

"But," he said, "Going through all of the training is rewarding. If you want a profession in which you can help to ensure the safety of people; wizards and muggles alike, you're in the right place. During the war, we lost a lot of our best Aurors. Our defences are weak at the moment. And although the imminent threat is gone, we cannot afford to be weak. The whole of the wizarding community relies on us for their safety. As a consequence, training is going to be slightly different this year. As opposed to the old system of years of training, you will be taking your written examinations in six months time. In nine months, you will have the opportunity to take your practical examination, and thus become qualified Aurors."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Evidently, the training was going to be challenging.

* * *

><p>"Are... they... having... a... laugh!" Ron panted.<p>

Harry would have chucked at his friend's dismay, but the stitch in his side prevented it.

They and the other trainees had been taken to the Auror's Academy of Defence, and shown around. It was an impressive building - that was for sure. It was all built out of glass and pale wood, but from the outside, you couldn't see in – for security reasons, Kingsley had explained.

After the gym (Harry was surprised that wizards used muggle gyms), the pool and the duelling platform, the last place that they and been shown was the main hall, in which they were working now.

"Come on you lot," Kingsley boomed, "Fifty more star jumps."

Yes, this was the physically exhausting training that the trainees were forced to endure.

Star jumps.

It wasn't often Harry was forced to do anaerobic exercise. In fact, the last time was in his old primary school, where the girls had giggled at his scrawny legs, and the boys took every opportunity to trip him over - thanks to Dudley's efforts at turning the whole of the male population against him.

At least this was more civilised, Harry thought, looking round to see how the rest of the trainees were doing. Ron was still puffing, his face gradually becoming as red as his hair.

There were four men in the corner – they all looked older than Harry – maybe early twenties. He didn't recognise them; obviously they weren't Gryffindors at Hogwarts. It didn't look like they were taking the training very seriously – all but one of them were mucking about, and staring at the three girls at the front.

Those three were obviously very athletic – they were chatting in French accents whilst doing their star jumps with ease – Harry wondered how that was even possible.

"And stop!" Kingsley said.

Harry and Ron sighed simultaneous sighs of relief, and happily sat down on the chairs that Kingsley conjured.

"That's all the training that we're going to do today, but before you go, there are a few more things to talk to you about.

"Now, I know that this isn't what you were expecting today, judging from the looks on your faces," Kingsley said, his eyes twinkling at Ron, "but you all have to be in top physical condition to be an Auror. Believe me; you'll be grateful when your practical exam comes around!"

"But will we be doing star jumps all the time, sir? I thought we were getting training with spells and stuff?" said the quieter boy of the four.

"Right you are, Quentin. This is just a start up session. You will be doing exercise, of course, but there will be intensive training on defensive and offensive spells and physical fighting."

Quentin nodded, satisfied. Kingsley smiled and continued:

"Unfortunately, with my new responsibilities, I will no longer be a full-time trainer. I _will_ pop in for a session here and there, but not very often, I'm afraid. So this is a good time to introduce your full-time trainer, Asima Thomas!"

A pretty woman walked into the room. She had long dark hair, pale skin and kind brown eyes. She was in her late twenties, and wore a long black robe with an old broach of a badger pinned to her chest. She grinned at Kingsley, before turning to the trainees.

"Hi there," she said, smiling, "I'm Asima, and I'm going to be your coach, as the Minister has told you.

"We will be meeting three days a week, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and you will have the opportunity to use the facilities here if you wish to practise outside of your designated training hours. You cannot bring friends here, or even tell anyone where the centre is. That is of the upmost importance. Do you understand?"

Upon their agreement, Asima smiled and carried on speaking in her lilted voice – Harry was almost certain that she was from one of the Scandinavian countries. "You will be expected to wear these uniforms..." she pointed to the box at her feet, "At all times when entering this building. Lastly, your individual security numbers to get into the building are in the pockets of these uniforms. Kindly memorize them, and burn the paper. When you approach the building, hold the number in your mind, and the doors will open for you."

They nodded again, and Asima asked whether anyone had any questions.

Harry shook his head, as did all the others.

"Great," she grinned, levitating the uniforms to their respective trainees "I will see you all on Monday morning – 9'o'clock sharp!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 15_

"Harry Potter, I _forbid_ you to go to the Academy on your day off. You haven't even _started_ yet, for Merlin's sake!"

"But Ginny... they said we could go any time we liked. Maybe I could get a head start on things!"

"You've already got a head start, idiot. You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the one who defeated You-Know-Who! Do you _really_ think you're not going to be a competent Auror!"

"That's not the point," Harry said grouchily, dropping the Floo powder back into the pot, and dropping onto the sofa.

Ginny laughed, "don't be moody, Potter." She sat down on his legs, and twisted round to rest her head on his chest.

"Don't fall asleep this time, Weasley," Harry said, wrapping a strand of Ginny's red hair around his ring finger, and then releasing it so it fell back into place.

"Oi! You've got a selective memory, Potter. You fell asleep too, remember!"

Harry didn't reply, but begun to tug strands of Ginny's hair gently.

"Cut it out," she said.

He ignored her, grinning, and started to tug slightly harder.

"I mean it!"

Harry carried on.

"Harry Potter!"

Ginny spun around, so that she was laid on top of him, and sat up, so she was cross legged facing him.

"What am I going to do with you," she said, mock-sighing. Harry recognised the glint in her eye.

"I don't know," said Harry softly, "how about this."

He sat up slightly to kiss her and she pushed him back by the shoulders as soon as his lips touched hers, so that he was lying back.

She kissed him feverishly, her soft lips crushing against his own, the flowery scent of her hair overwhelming him, her soft skin brushing against his. He buried his hands in her hair, and pulled her closer – if that was even humanely possible – and she uncrossed her legs, moving closer to his body, their lips moving even faster, and then...

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald!" Hermione tried to drag her boyfriend out of the room, but Ron was having none of it.

"Get off, 'Mione."

Ginny leaned her forehead against Harry's, sighing. "Why is it that every time they walk in, we're in a compromising position," Ginny whispered, lips wobbling with amusement.

"This time is a lot more compromising than last, that's for sure," Harry said, biting his lip as he breathed her scent in.

Ginny bit hers too, trying to conceal her laughter, before turning to her brother.

"Do you have a problem, Ronald?"

"Actually, I do!" He replied, "I do _not_ want to see my little sister and best mate slobbering over each other every time I walk into my own living room!"

"And how many times have you seen us in the living room '_slobbering over each other'_ - to use your crude phrase?"

"That's not the point!" he said, his voice rising in volume.

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT?" She yelled, finally losing it. "It's not like you and Hermione don't kiss, you hypocrite! When are you going to grasp the fact that me and Harry are _dating! _I even thought you'd accepted it, back at school!"

"Ginny," he said, more softly, but she paid no attention.

"Come on, Harry," she said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him off the sofa, "Let's go somewhere where we're not going to be judged_._

Harry obliged, throwing Ron and Hermione an apologetic look as Ginny pulled him out of the back door. Ron looked shell-shocked, staring after his little sister so forlornly that he didn't even notice Harry's look. Hermione did though, and she nodded and smiled at him in such a way that said 'It's okay, I'll calm him down, you go after Ginny'. Harry stepped through the doorframe, and shut the door behind him, as if hoping that the thin sheet of glass separating them would prevent the Weasley siblings from squabbling again.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Harry asked when Ginny finally stopped walking at the end of the garden.<p>

"I'm fine," she said, leaning against him. Harry's arms wrapped around her automatically, and they stood there for a few seconds, both sets of lips still tingling from the vigorous kiss.

"I just wish he'd understand," she said quietly. Her voice was thick, and Harry turned her round to look. Sure enough, there were pools of tears gathering in her soft brown eyes.

Ginny Weasley was crying.

He pulled her to his chest again, and she turned her face into it, soaking his dark grey t-shirt with tears. He rubbed her back soothingly, wishing he could take back the apologetic look he gave Ron, and punch him in the face for making his only sister cry.

After all, Ginny wasn't like most girls, _she didn't cry_. Unless something really upset her – and evidently Ron being an insensitive oaf did.

She stopped crying after a few minutes; her breathing became steady again after a few gasps, and she reached up to brush the tears away. Harry stopped her, wiped them away himself, and then kissed each of her swollen eyelids.

Ginny giggled. Ginny giggling was also a new experience to Harry.

"What?" he said, arms resting on her shoulders, with his hands linked at the back of his head.

"Who knew you could be so sensitive?" said Ginny, smiling a small smile.

She had a point. He could never cope with Cho crying, but somehow with Ginny, it was different. His instincts took over. He just wanted to make her feel better.

So in response to her question, he shrugged, and Ginny laughed a little again.

"I love you," she said, looking up into his green eyes again.

"I know," he said cockily.

Ginny punched him in the stomach, and Harry laughed, "I love you too, you know I do."

She grinned, and tightened the hold of her arms around his waist.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's time to go and talk to my prat of a brother?" Ginny asked, sighing.<p>

"Yes, Gin, it is."

Upon her sigh, he spoke again.

"You know he doesn't mean it – he's just an overprotective fool with no filter between his thoughts and his speech."

"Yeah, I know,"

"Let's go then" Harry said, releasing her from the hold of his arms, and taking her hand.

They walked back to the house in comfortable silence – Harry was glad that they didn't always have to fill the space with speech. He and Ginny were just perfectly in tune – like two halves of the same whole.

They found Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. Ron had suspiciously red eyes too, and he was holding Hermione to his side.

When Ron saw them entering the kitchen, he stood up and walked over to Ginny, who dropped Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely. "I'm really happy for you two – really I am! It's just so hard to see my baby sister acting like an adult... forgive me?"

Ginny smiled, nodded, and walked into her brother's open arms.

When they pulled apart, still smiling, Harry could have sworn that both of the Weasleys' eyes were slightly watery again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haven't I been good! Two chapters in two days – I think that's a record. ;)**

**For those of you who wanted some more Ginny/Harry romance... I guess you got lucky! I'm not sure about my romance-writing skills, but I hope I did okay! Thank you so much to those people who reviewed last chapter. Seriously, you're what keeps me uploading this here!**

**Until next time, **

**Abi xx**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 16_

Harry and Ron walked out of the front doors of the Academy, after their first day of training. It was 6pm, and they were exhausted.

The beginning of the day was tedious. Asima had insisted that they do activities to 'get to know each other'. When questioned as to why this was necessary, she had replied: "When you're out there fighting the bad guys, you're going to need to know that you can trust your teammates." Seeing as she was the qualified Auror, and they were the trainees, they had obliged to the painful activity; wondering when they were going to get onto the good stuff.

It so happened, that the 'good stuff' turned out to be painful-lung-imploding-awful stuff. First Asima had told them to sprint around the training hall. Three hundred times.

After this, when Ron was nearly having a coronary, she had them take a five minute rest, for which Harry was immensely grateful.

The rest of the day followed much the same pattern, so it was with aching muscles that Harry pushed the door open, so that the two nearly-adults were stood outside the training building. Apparently they were doing spellwork on Wednesdays, Self Defence on Fridays, and Exercise on Mondays, so Harry hoped that his next training session wouldn't be so bad.

It would be difficult for it to get worse, after all.

"See you at home," Ron mumbled, before finding the strength to disapparate. Harry took some time to gather his concentration, and followed - hoping he wouldn't leave any body parts behind in his exhaustion.

After the uncomfortable sensation of appiration finally ended, and he felt his feet hit the ground, Harry did a quick check to make sure all his limbs and their extremities were still attached, before walking round to the back door that the Weasleys always let themselves in through.

What he didn't expect to see were his two best friends blocking the entrance.

Ron and Hermione were locked in a passionate embrace, Hermione's back up against the door, Ron's hands in her hair.

Harry had never felt quite so uncomfortable in his life, and considered apparating back to the Ministry for more training.

Luckily, they came up for air at that moment and Hermione saw Harry standing there, struck dumb.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione's already pink-tinged cheeks turned redder still.

Harry wanted to scourify his brain.

Twice.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen them kiss before. They had been going out for over a year. It was just he'd never seen them acting in a way quite so... adult.

Hermione seemed to regain her composure as Ron put her down and turned around, the tips of his ears growing as red as Hermione's cheeks.

"Look at this," Hermione said, picking up what seemed like a stray piece of parchment from the floor, and handing it to Harry.

Harry took it from her, and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We have taken time to consider, and we think that you would be very well suited to a career in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Your OWL and NEWT grades are far above average, and you are surely a very intelligent young lady. Your campaign for the rights of house elves is very inspiring, and we are looking forward to seeing how you'll progress with the idea using the resources now available to you in the department. _

_We look forward to seeing you at 8:30 on the morning of the twenty fifth. _

_Kind Regards, _

_Doris Kirkpack_

_Head of Department_

"That's fantastic, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, getting over his awkwardness, and rushing to hug her.

She reciprocated warmly, "Thank you Harry," she said. It seemed a little more than a Thank You for his congratulations. When he pulled away, and looked at his two best friends, they looked relieved that Harry hadn't made a big deal out of the public display of affection... after the way in which Ron had reacted to his and Ginny's. Ron reached out to grab Hermione's hand, and they walked indoors, with no awkwardness between the three whatsoever. Of course, they had a lifelong bond, and there was no way that a few changing circumstances could change that.

* * *

><p>There was a jolly family dinner that night, in celebration over Harry and Ron's first day of training, and Hermione's job offer. Mrs Weasley had gone all out: There was a golden roast chicken and stuffing floating its way towards the dinner table, accompanied by roast potatoes, vegetables and a huge jug of gravy. Ron's stomach rumbled loudly, which made the younger family members laugh.<p>

It was a delicious dinner, and the dining room was buzzing with jokes and laughter – Harry really enjoyed himself, and he was sure Hermione was too – she was glowing with happiness.

However, Harry occasionally noticed the corners of Ginny's mouth turn down, and she kept sinking into periods of staring blankly down at the table. She was trying hard; she would give a little shake every time she caught herself doing so, and she plastered a fake smile on her face – which Harry could see through easily, of course. It reminded him of the similar occasion during the summer before his fifth year – Ron and Hermione's congratulations party. He reached for her hand under the table, and she smiled at him, and held on tight. Harry squeezed it, wishing he could be of more comfort.

When dinner was over, and all of the plates were cleared away – through the combined efforts of the whole family – Harry took Ginny's hand again, and led her outside, summoning her cloak as he went.

Before Harry had the chance to say anything, Ginny spoke. "I've made a decision," she said in a firm voice, as if trying to discipline herself.

"What is it?" Harry said, concerned at the torn expression on his girlfriend's face. He gently brushed the loose strands of hair off her face, and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I'm giving up on Quidditch," she said, biting her lip. "I just... I can't sit at home while you and Ron and Hermione are all at work, hoping for my dreams to come true. Watching the post every single day - hoping that it carries a letter from a training scheme addressed to me. Even if it's not the ideal situation, I'd rather go out into the world. Try to make a name for myself – even if it's not what I've dreamed of. I can't sit at home and not live my life, Harry. I just can't."

She took a deep breath, and continued: "Which is why I sent off a letter to the Daily Prophet this morning. They were advertising vacancies for the sports column, and I thought it's the next best thing... if I'm not good enough to play Quidditch, I'll write about it."

Ginny finally looked up at Harry through her lashes, trying to judge his reaction.

Harry stepped towards her, and hugged her tightly. "I think it's a great idea," he said. "I still think that you're good enough to play professionally though – don't give up on your dreams."

Ginny sighed, and wrapped her arms round his waist more tightly.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the chilly afternoon wrapped up warm in the garden – just enjoying each other's company. They leaned on the trunk of the largest tree in the Weasley's garden, and tried to spot the gnomes hiding in the bushes. They talked about everything – from spells to the family.

"I miss Teddy," Harry said sadly. Andromeda had taken Teddy on a 'holiday' to the coast for the last week.

"Didn't they get back today?" Ginny asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I was at training, and by the time I got back here, Teddy would be getting ready for bed. I wouldn't want to interrupt his schedule."

"Well," said Ginny, "why don't we take him out tomorrow? It's your day off, and I've been meaning to buy an owl for ages. It seems almost cruel to keep using Errol – he's on OAP, and I can't use Hermes anymore since Percy moved out. And Pigwidgeon is such an idiot – I don't trust him with my letters!"

"That's a great idea!" Harry grinned. He really had missed Teddy, having been used to seeing him every other day. And Teddy loved Diagon Alley, especially Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry and Ginny harboured a shared hope that little Teddy Lupin would grow up to be a Quidditch player one day.

Ginny smiled at his enthusiasm.

"We'd better be getting inside soon," Harry sighed, looking at the clear dark sky – the time had flown.

"Not just yet," Ginny said – but she stood up anyway.

"What do you mean?" Harry said curiously, taking the hand up she offered him nevertheless.

"Shh," she said, leading him by the hand to the middle of the lawn, where there was no tree cover, and lying down on the damp grass – much to Harry's astonishment.

"Come on down," Ginny said, laughing at her boyfriend's blatant confusion.

Harry obliged, lying down next to her.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Look up," Ginny said simply.

Harry did what she said, and then realised why they were here. The stars twinkled above them, millions of dots of light, studded in the inky sky.

"I used to do this when Ron first went to school," Ginny said. "When I was all alone in the house with Mum and Dad, I would sneak out, and lie down in this spot. It comforted me to think that even though none of my brothers were here, if they looked out into the night sky, they would see the stars too."

Harry squeezed her hand, and she continued. "And now... now I like to think that _they_ would be able to see the stars too – the ones we've lost. Your parents... Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks... Fred." Her voice was surprisingly steady as she continued. "After all, they're not really gone. They're just... somewhere else. And if they can see the stars too, they can't be that far away, can they."

Harry tried to stop the tears gathering in his eyes, but his voice still wavered slightly as he remembered the words once spoken to him.

"They'll always be with us – they never left."

Harry and Ginny were silent from then on, and moved closer together combat against the autumn chill. Eventually, the sight of the magnificent sky blurred. Without meaning to, the two shut their eyes, and their breathing became heavier.

The stars still shined bright, like guardians watching over the two teenagers in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly longer chapter this time! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**As always, please let me know what you thought! **

**Abi xx**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 17_

"Harry..."

He groaned. This could mean only one thing: it was time to wake up.

"Harry! Seriously, get up." Harry recognised his best friend's voice, and wondered momentarily why Ron was awake before him.

"Trust me; you don't want Ginny waking you up with one of her Bat Bogey Hexes! She wants you up and dressed to pick up Teddy in twenty minutes."

Harry opened his eyes, disorientated, and looked around his bedroom groggily.

"How did I get here?" he croaked; the last thing he could remember was lying on the grass with Ginny.

"Mum levitated you both upstairs this morning," Ron explained, "Just out of interest, why were you two sleeping on the grass in the middle of the yard?"

Harry looked at him sharply, but it seemed that scary-protective-big-brother Ron was gone; his lips were wobbling from the effort of concealing a laugh.

"Would it be stupidly corny if I said 'watching the stars'?" Harry said, grinning and rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Ron burst into laughter. "No," he said finally, "In fact, I'm very in favour of you watching the stars with my sister... I knew there was a reason I preferred you to Dean."

Harry thumped him as he stood up. He picked up some clothes from the floor and shoved Ron out of the room.

"Tell Ginny I'll be ready," he said as he pulled on his jeans.

Ron's badly smothered laughter from outside his door was the only response, followed by the heavy thumps that Ron always made by only stepping on every other stair.

Harry rolled his eyes and finished dressing, not even attempting to calm his hair before following Ron downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine!" said Ginny as she reached up to kiss his cheek. Harry grinned and picked her up so she was eye-level with him.

"And how come you're so awake this morning?"

"Not all of us sleep in till midday. Now put me down, Potter,"

"And why should I want to do that?" He whispered into her hair.

Ginny leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him, but avoided his waiting lips, and whispered back to him...

"Because my father just entered the room."

Harry yelped, dropped Ginny back on her feet, and spun around. There was no-one in the living room but the two of them. Ginny was laughing at his expense.

"Not. Funny." Harry said, trying to keep a serious face.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Ginny said, "Your face was priceless."

Harry quickly ate a bowl of cereal – insisting that there was no need for Mrs Weasley to cook him breakfast – before he and Ginny apparated to Andromeda's. Harry was slightly nervous. He hadn't been out in public a lot since the war, and especially not since Rita's article. He ground his teeth.

Ginny seemed to know what he was thinking. She squeezed his hand as they apparated, and didn't let go as they walked up the pathway to Andromeda's, which Harry was grateful for.

Harry knocked on the wooden door three times.

There was a crash from inside the house, and the door opened after a few seconds, revealing an out-of-breath Andromeda holding a wiggling Teddy on her hip.

"Hawwy!" Teddy exclaimed, and reached out for him. Andromeda passed the toddler over gracefully, and smiled at the two teenagers stood in her doorway.

"Harry, Ginny dear! It's so lovely to see you two! Come in, come in."

She opened the door wide, and Harry and Ginny stepped through into the warm and comfortable little house.

Teddy started squirming again, so Harry carefully set him down on his feet. He ran away, giggling, and Harry smiled after him. Teddy had grown up so quickly.

"Did you have a nice holiday, An?" Ginny asked, as they sat down on the large sofas in the living room.

"Yes, it was very relaxing, thank you. Teddy loved the sea; I had to stop him diving in head-first a few times!"

Ginny laughed, and she and Andromeda continued chatting in the living room whilst Harry searched for Teddy. He found him in his bedroom, playing with large colourful blocks, and trying to make a tower.

"Hawwy play!" Teddy said, patting the spot next to him. Harry smiled and obliged, sitting down next to his godson.

The two of them spent the next ten minutes building the block tower. Teddy was beaming, and when they had finished – nearly building a tower as tall as Teddy himself – he stood up, and dived into it, all of the sponge blocks falling around him as he giggled delightedly.

Harry laughed too, and picked up his godson by his ankles, holding him upside down. Teddy giggled again as Harry put him down.

"Hawwy build tower!" he demanded, and Harry, never one to disobey the orders of the two-year-old, took out his wand, and made all of the blocks rearrange themselves back into their normal places.

Teddy clapped, and there was a small vibration through the air – the blocks fell down.

Unless he was very much mistaken, Harry was certain that he had just witnessed Teddy's very first piece of magic.

* * *

><p>After gushing at Teddy for a full hour, trying to prompt more magic, Ginny and Harry finally left Andromeda's house with a promise to have him back before his bedtime.<p>

There was a tightening feeling still present in Harry's stomach, but he was trying to ignore it. This was going to be a difficult enough journey as it was, without Harry's nerves to account for too.

Harry and Ginny each held one of Teddy's hands as they walked to the nearest road. Occasionally, Teddy would lift his legs and swing on their arms. Harry and Ginny smiled down at him like proud parents. Harry thought of his own childhood; he couldn't ever imagine swinging on his Aunt and Uncle's arms, it would be absurd. Maybe things would have been different if he'd had Sirius from the beginning. He sighed.

Finally, they reached the road, and Harry hesitantly stuck out his right wand arm.

As expected, the Knight Bus stopped in a purple blur in front of them.

"Here goes nothing," Harry muttered to Ginny. It was one thing riding the Knight Bus, quite another with an excited two-year-old with them.

They paid their fares, and sat down on one of the lumpy beds, Teddy between them, with their arms for harnesses.

* * *

><p>By the time Harry and Ginny took Teddy off the bus as they reached Diagon Alley, and made a silent vow to never repeat the experience as they set foot onto the familiar high street.<p>

"Bus bus bus!" Teddy repeated his new favourite word over and over.

Harry was growing increasingly edgy, feeling the stares directed at the three of them. He picked up Teddy and carried him all the way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, even if he was getting heavy. The threatening letter was still in the back of Harry's mind, and he couldn't help but hold Teddy close to him, his arm round Ginny.

He was relieved when they finally entered the shop, the bell tinkling innocently above their heads as they opened the door.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ginny asked as they looked around. There were lots of different breeds scattered around the store, Tawny and Eagle and Barn. No snowy owls though, Harry couldn't help noticing.

"It's your owl, Ginny. You choose!"

"No, it's _our_ owl. We're going to share it, obviously."

Harry smiled at her.

"You still choose."

They spent a while walking around the store, looking at all of the different breeds and the information that was written about them underneath. After a few minutes, Ginny took a step towards a Tawny Owl, and it hopped towards her.

She held her arm out wordlessly, and he flew onto her arm.

"This one," she said, grinning at the creature.

They walked out of the shop a few minutes later, with their new male tawny owl content in his cage. He had brown feathers and dark eyes, and Ginny was carrying the cage proudly down the high street, as they made their way down The Leaky Cauldron, where they were planning to Floo back to Andromeda's. Harry was holding Teddy on the other side of him – Teddy had a little too much enthusiasm for animals, as he had exhibited in the owl emporium.

"We're going to have to decide on a name," said Ginny happily.

"We'll hold a family discussion," Harry laughed, grabbing her hand as they walked.

Harry was just about to speak again, but both of them stopped dead, as a dark figure stopped in front of them.

Whoever it was were dressed in a dark cloak with a hood covering their face.

"You'll be sorry," the figure said in a low voice, before turning on the spot and disappearing, a lock of blond hair escaping the hood as they did so.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way._**

_Chapter 18_

The wave of noise broke down upon them.

There were people... _everywhere_. And they wouldn't stop talking. About him, about Ginny, about Teddy.

Maybe the whispering had been there all along; he'd just simply blocked it out. He'd been in denial – thinking that he could lead a normal life. A simple life; with those whom he considered family. Of course not.

"Isn't that Harry Potter? And the Weasley girl?"

"Their son's with them too, do you see – in the poor girl's arms. Mother at seventeen. Molly must be so disappointed."

"Who was that in the cloak?"

"I don't know. But do you see the Potter baby? He looks so much older than in Rita's article!"

It was relentless, the whispering, and the longer Harry stayed silent, the louder it seemed. Hundreds of voices... all merging together as one.

"Oh don't be so hard on Harry, dear. He did save the wizarding world after all!"

"I personally think his part in it was overrated. I mean, from what I heard from Theodore, all of the teachers and students were involved too! The Prophet just needs a face of the saviour – it's all about publicity, nowadays."

"Isn't that Ginny Weasley? And Potter! What are they doing, standing in the middle of the street like that. It's cold today, and they have the baby too! Far too young to have the responsibility of parenthood, I say. Far too young."

Teddy began to cry, the three of them surrounded by the whispering citizens on the busy high street.

That was the sound that brought Harry out of his stupor, the sound that broke the shocked silence between them.

Ginny rocked Teddy in her arms, in an attempt to calm him down. She wasn't looking down at the toddler though, but up at Harry – the two communicating through their eyes in a way in which they couldn't through speech.

Harry reached out for Teddy, and Ginny passed him over. Teddy stopped crying, but sighed great heaving breaths that made him shudder. He rubbed his eyes, and turned his head into Harry's shoulder, changing his hair to the same colour as his godfather's jacket.

"We should go, Harry," Ginny said quietly, as she looked over his shoulder, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Harry turned his head with a sinking feeling. Rita Skeeter was standing at the front of the crowd of people, looking like Christmas had come early.

Ginny pulled on his arm.

"Come on Harry, let's go."

But Rita was approaching them, and as much as Ginny pulled on his sleeve, Harry wanted to see what she had to say. Why she was so intent on publicising every detail of his personal life – and even making it up if it wasn't scandalous enough for her liking?

He could feel the familiar bubble of anger arising in him, but this time he welcomed it.

"Harry! What a lovely surprise!" Rita said, her magenta pink lipstick slightly staining her teeth as she smiled at him widely. "Now tell me dear, why are all these people staring at you?"

That was it. He could tell from the malicious look in her eye and the way that she was avoiding Ginny's gaze that she knew exactly what her article had done.

Harry snatched his wand out of his pocket, and stepped forward, so that he was obscuring his girlfriend and godson from view.

"I've had enough, Skeeter. So don't try me."

Rita looked faintly surprised. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Harry dear. I was simply on my way down to the Leaky Cauldron to meet someone for an interview."

Ginny grabbed his wand arm, forcing it down with one hand, whilst still holding Teddy on her hip with the other arm. Teddy was being quiet, thankfully – his head rested on Ginny's shoulder, thumb in his mouth.

"Leave it, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh, Ginevra!" Rita said, as though she'd only just seen her. "How's the baby?"

"You know just as well as we do that this isn't our baby!" Harry yelled before Ginny could reply. "Why are you such a manipulative, lying..."

Words failed Harry, much to his frustration. He shoved his wand back into his pocket, and grabbed Ginny's outstretched hand. The two turned their backs on the angry journalist.

For the very first time, Harry wished that Teddy wasn't with them. There was no way that they could apparate out of here with Teddy, and Harry was already worried about the headline in the paper tomorrow morning. He and Ginny pushed through the crowd, hand-in-hand. Thankfully, everyone seemed to clear out of their way, especially as Teddy began to cry again.

Harry had never been so relieved to step into the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, and be whisked away into the flames.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were in the living room. Hermione was sat up on the sofa, Ron's head on her lap. Ginny and Harry were sat on the floor, backs leant on the same sofa that their friends were occupying.<p>

Having dropped Teddy back at his house, Harry and Ginny had come back to the Burrow, and had just finished telling Ron and Hermione about the encounter with the person in the cloak.

"They were blond, you say?" Hermione asked, smoothing Ron's hair off his face thoughtfully.

"Positive," Harry replied, his head on Ginny's shoulder.

"D'you think it was the one who sent the letter?" Ron asked.

"I would assume so," Hermione replied. "But we have no way of finding out who that might be. All we know is that they have blond hair; we don't even know whether they're male or female."

"Yeah, no offence Harry mate, but there's plenty of people that have a grudge against you. There are too many suspects."

"Thanks a lot, Ron," Harry said, laughing. "I can always rely on you to boost my morale."

"You're welcome," Ron grinned.

"Did you notice whether the voice sounded male or female?" Hermione asked, interrupting the boys' banter.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"It wasn't clear," Ginny answered. "It wasn't very loud, and there were only three words spoken."

"Should we alert the Ministry?" Hermione said, concerned.

"And tell them _what,"_ Harry said. "We don't know anything!"

"I know... but they could arrange some guards for you or something..."

"I do _not_ need guards, Hermione."

The four carried on discussing theories until the December sky was pitch black, and frost was beginning to form on the grass outside. Mrs Weasley shooed them upstairs, but it took Harry a while to fall asleep – wondering how he could find out who the mysterious figure in the black cloak could possibly be.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry had to wake up early the next day for Auror training. They descended the stairs silently, both envying the girls, who were still tucked up in bed.<p>

"Good morning, boys!" said Mr Weasley as they joined him at the kitchen table. Harry and Ron mumbled back their greeting. Harry grabbed a mug, and poured himself some pumpkin juice; he couldn't stomach food this early.

Soon enough, Mr Weasley set down his paper to leave for work. Ron was still shovelling down his breakfast, but Harry's mug was empty. He grabbed the Daily Prophet from where Mr Weasley had dumped it, and looked at the headline nervously.

'_My experience of being a Death Eater; an anonymous interview with Rita Skeeter.'_

Well. It wasn't what Harry had expected, thank Merlin. But it did solve one mystery.

Evidently, Rita had been telling the truth yesterday; she _had_ met someone in the Leaky Cauldron after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a really hard chapter to get out, for some reason, so I hope it was okay! **

**Please please please tell me your theories! Who do you think the mysterious figure in the dark hood was?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 19_

Ron and Harry traipsed out of Friday's Auror training in exhaustion. Self defence today had been pretty hard going. Harry supposed that Asima was trying to fit years of training into one.

"How d'you think Hermione got on?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure it went fine, it is Hermione after all; she was _born_ a responsible adult," Harry smiled, remembering the homework diaries of their fifth year.

"True," Ron said, "Does Ginny have a response yet?"

"Not yet," Harry replied, "I'm sure she will though, she's got good qualifications, she was on the Hogwarts Quidditch team..."

"Yeah," Ron was quick to reply, "Yeah, she will. It's only a matter of time."

The two nodded in agreement, not liking to think of the alternative. Harry knew she'd be crushed if she didn't get this job either. He knew she was going stir-crazy in the house, so much so that she'd taken to spending the days with Andromeda and Teddy.

They were no closer to finding out who the Death Eater was. They were only certain of one thing: The person in the black cloak must be the same as the one whom Rita had interviewed. But Rita had left no clues in her article as to who it was. The four of them had come to two possibilities: either the Death Eater had remained in his cloak, or Rita was being paid _very_ well.

Harry sighed as they turned on the spot, and decided to read through the article again when he got home.

"Hello, boys!" Mrs Weasley greeted as they entered the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat? Hermione won't be back till six, and I don't know where on earth Ginny's got to – she was supposed to be back already – but I can always rustle you up something. Soup?"

"No thanks, Mrs Weasley," Harry replied, at the same time as Ron nodded.

Where was Ginny? Was she okay? These questions ran through Harry's mind as he went upstairs to reread the article. Should he go and check she was at Teddy's?

The rational part of his brain said: 'She's Ginny Weasley, she'll be fine. She's just running late playing with Teddy.' His problem was the other, more dominant part that screamed at him to go to Andromeda's – there was a Death Eater on the loose after all.

Harry sighed. He knew that she'd be annoyed if he checked on her. He resolved to give Ginny thirty minutes to come home, and if not, he would go to An's.

Harry dumped his cloak on his bed, and pulled out the well-thumbed copy of the Daily Prophet out of his drawer.

'_My experience of being a Death Eater; an anonymous interview with Rita Skeeter._

_We're all familiar with the story of the Dark Lord Voldemort. His rise to power was catastrophic to the wizarding world, many families broken and lives destroyed._

_However, what many people are missing is the point of view of the perpetrator. What is it like to be a Death Eater; why they followed the orders of a psychopath._

_That's where I come in. I, Rita Skeeter, will be the first to construct a detailed interview with the antagonist of this story._

_I meet the Death Eater in a pub. He isn't hostile, but rather polite – he offers me a drink as I sit down, and I charmingly decline, eager to get on to the juicy stuff...'_

Harry snorted. Only Rita Skeeter could describe herself as having 'charmingly' declined a drink. Well... her and Lockhart maybe.

'_He insists that he truly believed in his cause: "I do believe in the purity of blood. Like should breed with like. I certainly disagree with men who marry mudbloods, I would never have done that myself..."'_

Harry jumped off his bed and grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill.

**Male**

**Prejudiced**

"Well, that's helpful," Harry muttered to himself, "really narrows it down."

The front door banged, and Harry jumped. He looked at his watch, and ran downstairs, skipping a stair or two.

"Ginny?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah?" She replied, as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a thump. She smirked at him as he sighed in relief.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"You're late," Harry replied grouchily.

Ginny laughed, "I'm fine, Harry," she approached him with no sign of stopping so that he had to back up until he hit the banister.

"I can look after myself," Ginny whispered, as she reached up to kiss him.

He responded enthusiastically, crushing his lips to hers as she wound her fingers through his hair. Harry's arms tightened round her waist, and he spun her round as they came up for air, so Ginny was the one pressed against the banister.

Harry kissed her on the forehead, and muttered, "I know that," rather breathlessly.

Ginny smiled, and hugged him, her head on his chest.

"Did you have a good time at An's?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Teddy was adorable, as usual. Kept changing his hair colour... he reminds me so much of Tonks..."

Harry smiled sadly, "I know. Remus too. The kid's not even three yet, and already fascinated with books – Hermione's so proud."

Ginny laughed, "One guess what he's getting from Hermione for Christmas."

"Probably '_Hogwarts: A History'," _Harry grinned, attempting to smooth his hair down, "You made it even worse than usual!" he accused.

"Are you really complaining, Potter?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Oh, shut up."

Harry laughed and took her hand as they went up the stairs.

"I was just analysing that article again. Ron's in the kitchen eating, and Hermione's still at work, so maybe you can help me."

"Charming," she said, "nice to know my analytic mind is appreciated."

"Of course, honey."

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Pet names," Ginny said with disgust. "We don't do that. You're Harry, it doesn't sound right coming out of your mouth."

Harry grinned. "Sorry, sweetheart..."

"Stop."

"Babe..."

"I'm warning you –"

"Babycakes..."

"Eww," Ginny said, laughing despite herself. "Stop it!"

"Cuddle bunny..."

Ginny punched him in the ribs.

"Oww!" Harry complained.

"I warned you," Ginny said smugly, as they entered his room.

They sat down on his bed and studied the article carefully, taking turns to read bits out loud and add to Harry's list.

"'_When asked whether he ever questioned what he was doing, my interviewee replies: 'When everyone you care about believes the same as you do, you don't question it. It was, and still is my fundamental belief that we should live in a segregated society.'" _This guy is disgusting!" Ginny said.

"That's Death Eaters for you," Harry replied, looking down at his list.

**Male**

**Prejudiced**

**Cares about someone(s)**

"Someone(s)?" Ginny asked, lips wobbling.

"Stop mocking my pluralisation!"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

"'_What are your plans now?' I ask. He replies: 'Keep my head down low. I've got some business to deal with, but that shouldn't take long.'"_

**Male**

**Prejudiced**

**Cares about someone(s)**

**Threatening**

Harry sighed. "This really isn't helping. He made sure to let nothing slip." Ginny nodded in agreement, tracing circles on his hand with her thumb.

"Come on then, it's almost six, let's go and wait for Hermione downstairs."

"Yeah, okay," Harry agreed, "We'd better not stay up here for too long anyway, unless I want to be murdered by my own best mate."

"That's what you get for dating his sister."

"Are you really complaining, Ginny?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Is that a trick question?"

They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand, and just sat down next to Ron in the kitchen (who had just finished eating). The door opened quietly, and Hermione appeared, beaming. Her hair was scraped up in a high bun and she wore high heels with her robes.

"How was it?" Ron said, as he jumped up.

"Fantastic," she beamed. "Everyone loves the idea of S.P.E.W.; I really think it's going to be popular in the department!"

Ron looked rather bewildered.

"And there was us thinking you'd gone mental with all the elfish rights stuff! Well done, M'ione!"

"Thank you!" She said, but then her eyes narrowed. "Wait – what do you mean you thought I'd gone mental!"

"Nothing!" Ron and Harry said quickly.

"So, Hermione," Harry said in an attempt to save Ron from Hermione's glare, "What are your workmates like?"

It worked, luckily. Hermione turned back to him with a smile. "They're all really welcoming, very intelligent and friendly. I think I'm really going to enjoy working there."

As Mrs Weasley came in and began to question Hermione on all aspects of her day, Harry found himself thinking. How could they possibly catch the Death Eater? What did they have to go on?

The only way they would find out who he was is if he reveals himself.

And if the Death Eater revealed himself, Harry was sure the consequences wouldn't be pleasant.

He held Ginny's hand tightly in his, and hoped that nothing too disastrous would come of this.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 20_

Harry was woken up the following morning by loud squeals emitting from downstairs.

He sat up immediately; recognising the voice... it was Ginny.

He hoisted himself out of bad and ran down the corridor as quickly as he could without tripping – he was still a little disorientated from sleep. So disorientated, that he didn't notice his best mate appearing from his bedroom, dressed in his pyjamas. They just stopped short of colliding, before running to the staircase.

"Ginny..." Harry said, as they ran down the stairs together.

"I... they couldn't have gotten into the house," Ron panted.

"No," Harry reassured himself, "no... the security spells..."

They simultaneously jumped the last two stairs, and landed with a thump on the ground, and were just turning into the kitchen, when Ginny bounced (literally) out of the kitchen, a wide grin on her face as she skipped towards them.

_Skipped._

Which was entirely unlike Ginny Weasley.

Harry calmed down a little when he saw the wide smile on her face, and the way she bit her lip as she approached them.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No..." "Yes you bloody did!" Harry and Ron answered respectively.

"You scared us to death," Ron concluded.

"Sorry," Ginny said, the smile still not shifting from her face; Harry noticed the piece of uncoiled parchment in her hand, and smiled a little too, despite his drowsy state.

"What's that?" he asked, already having an inkling of the answer. Ginny passed it to him, and he and Ron craned over the letter.

_Miss Weasley,_

_We would be delighted to offer you an apprenticeship at the _Daily Prophet_. Judging from your application, you are well informed on the theory of Quidditch, and have had valuable experience on the pitch throughout your school days._

_You will start on a small column in the sports section, where you will be required to produce one thousand words on the current Quidditch news every Monday and Wednesday._

_You will start this Monday 19thNovember._

_We look forward to meeting you,_

_The Daily Prophet Team_

"That's fantastic!" Harry exclaimed, forgetting about the fact he was only dressed in his pyjamas as he hugged her.

"Thanks!"

"Congratulations, Ginny!" Ron said, as he finished reading the letter. Harry and Ginny didn't make any movement to let go of each other.

"Okay... I'm gonna uhh..." Ron backed out of the room, and Harry and Ginny laughed quietly as he shut the door behind him.

"To be fair, I don't think he's been up this early since the Quidditch World Cup," Harry murmured into her hair.

Ginny laughed as she took one of his hands in her own and led him to the kitchen.

"I'm just so happy," she said as they sat down on adjacent chairs at the breakfast table. There was no breakfast though – apparently even Molly Weasley didn't get up _this_ early.

"I can tell," Harry replied, tracing patterns on her hand.

"I was worried that they wouldn't bother replying. I mean, I love helping Andromeda with Teddy, of course I do. But with you and Ron... and now Hermione too going off to your jobs, I was getting a little stir-crazy. And the fact that I get to work with Quidditch is amazing! If I can't play it, this is the next best thing."

And she did look happy... really happy. But there was still a little flitter of disappointment when she said the last part, and she looked down at the table. She was pretending to reread the letter, but her eyes were unfocused.

Harry wondered for how long she'd harboured this desire to be a professional Quidditch player.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with one finger so she was looking at him once more. "I think it's really great. You'll be fantastic at it, and I'm sure soon we'll be seeing your name over a double spread." Ginny smiled a little at the thought, and Harry continued. "But don't give up on your dream, Ginny Weasley. You can do it, and you will. Wait and see."

Harry wondered where this ability to give inspirational speeches had come from. It seemed to work though, as she looked at him with soft eyes, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go on," Ginny said, interrupting him as he leant down to kiss her, "go and get dressed. We're playing Quidditch, loser, and my name is on the metaphorical cup."

"You wish, Weasley. You may be good, but not that good," he grinned as he walked away, and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny returned from Quidditch an hour later, windswept and grinning. Of course, they hadn't played properly – it would be impossible with only one on each team, but instead a variation of it that they'd invented, which involved trying to score by getting the Quaffle over the other's shoulder, whilst attempting to capture the snitch.<p>

It was a lot of fun – if a little risky – but neither Harry nor Ginny were new to sporting injuries.

When they returned to a warm kitchen, the Weasleys were eating a cooked breakfast.

There was a chorus of congratulations as they entered the room, and Ginny smiled and thanked them as her mother served up some food for them.

"I'm so proud of you four!" Mrs Weasley said, as she sat down and began to tuck into her own breakfast again. "All grown up, jobs, you'll be married with kids before you know it," she said happily, apparently unaware of the four red faces and Mr Weasley's alarmed one.

"You should go and celebrate," Mrs Weasley continued. "You all have a day off, and you've been stuck in the house for so long..."

That wasn't a bad idea, actually.

"What about a picnic?" Harry suggested.

"A picnic, Harry? It's bloody November!" Ginny replied, ignoring the look from mother for her language.

"We could always use warming charms," Hermione suggested.

"We could bring Teddy!" Ron said, "I bet he's never been on a picnic, he'll love it!"

Neither had Harry, actually, but he wasn't about to mention that.

"Okay, fine. A picnic it is," Ginny said finally.

The four only just stopped Mrs Weasley from abandoning her breakfast for the second time, to make the food.

"We'll do it, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, and the other three nodded in the agreement.

* * *

><p>The four of them were out of the door in half an hour, having made their own food and telling Mrs Weasley to put her feet up.<p>

"Be careful, won't you," she said, eyes focused on Harry in specific.

Harry knew she must be thinking about the letter that still resided in his chest of drawers upstairs, and addressed her sincerely.

"We will, Mrs Weasley."

He was taking the four most important people in his life out into the open, and he would make certain that they were safe, if it was the last thing he did.

He cringed at his melodramatic thought, glad Ginny didn't hear that one. Maybe he was getting a little paranoid, he wondered as Ginny led him outside by the hand. Then again, he had good reason to be.

Mrs Weasley smiled at them through the window as they apparated to Andromeda's, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the four of them were stood outside Andromeda's, Teddy hanging on to the hands of Hermione and Ginny, wrapped up warm in his winter coat.<p>

"Where shall we go?" asked Ron. "Obviously we can't apparate, so it's going to have to be somewhere near here. Either that or we could Floo... or the Knight Bus?"

"No," Harry and Ginny answered simultaneously. Harry looked down to see if Teddy had noticed the mention of his favourite mode of transport, but luckily he was blissfully unaware, playing with the silver bangle on Hermione's wrist.

"No," Harry repeated as he and Ginny exchanged an amused glance, "we'll walk somewhere."

They traipsed over the hills behind Andromeda's house – lucky she lived in a fairly open area, really.

Eventually, Teddy made the decision for them. He let go of Ginny's hand, and ran full pelt up the nearest hill – a very steep one it was too.

Of course, the quartet chased after him, Ron finally managing to grab Teddy by his hood.

"You little monster," Ron said, out of breath, as he picked Teddy up and tickled him. He squealed with laughter, and eventually the others started to laugh too.

Just like his mother, Teddy Lupin's laugh was infectious.

They settled down on top of that tall hill. It was beautiful; they could see for miles around in front of them, and there was a dense forest behind them. Harry made a note to himself to watch Teddy didn't go in there.

They set out the food, the four almost-adults laughing and gossiping.

"Did you hear that Neville has a 'thing' with Hannah Abbott?" Ginny said, grinning as she judged their expressions.

"That Hufflepuff girl in our year?" Ron enquired, and Ginny nodded.

"Really?" Harry said, "I always thought him and Luna might get together."

"Not according to his latest letter," Ginny said. He couldn't stop talking about her. Apparently they bumped into each other a couple of months ago at Diagon Alley..."

It really was a gorgeous day, and the warming charms worked a treat. Much to the girls' amusement, Harry and Ron spent the majority of it diving after Teddy – who had discovered the fun of rolling down the steep grass hill.

When it was nearly twilight, Teddy bounded down the hill on the side towards the woods. Harry bundled down after him, terrified he would hit the trees.

"Teddy," he groaned, as he lost his footing, and landed at the bottom of the hill beside his godson.

Teddy giggled. "Again!"

"No, Teddy," Harry said as the boy started to run up to the top of the hill again. "Teddy!"

Harry turned his head sharply from his godson to the trees, as he heard leaves rustle. He heaved himself up immediately, feeling far too venerable sat on the ground, and drew his wand.

Harry was almost certain that he had sensed movement in the trees behind them, but when he entered the forest, there wasn't a sound.

He must have been imagining it.

* * *

><p>As they prepared to leave, Ron shifted Teddy up on to his shoulders. It was a good thing too, he looked tired, which was surprising – Teddy never usually ran out of energy.<p>

Needless to say, by the time the four teenagers returned Teddy to his grandmother, they were exhausted, full, and adamant never to have a picnic on a hill again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 21_

It was the morning of the 25th December, 1999 in the Weasley household, and all was quiet.

That is, all was quiet but the squeaking of the old floorboards as the youngest Weasley crept up the stairs to Harry's floor.

Ginny reached his room, and checked around quickly for any impending brothers or parents. Upon seeing all was clear, she grinned to herself, and opened Harry's bedroom door.

She stepped inside the room, looking at her sleeping lump of a boyfriend, and shut the door quietly behind her.

She bit her lip, and leaped onto the bed, right on top of a very startled Harry Potter.

"Arghh!" Harry yelped, as he jerked awake. He opened his eyes, only to find the blurry outline of Ginny's face five inches from his.

"Merry Christmas!" she grinned, and brushed the hair off his face, her fingers brushing lightly across his scar.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table.

"Time to wake up!" Ginny replied, grabbing one of his hands, and tugging him out of bed against his will.

He shivered in only his T-Shirt and boxers in the cold December air. "Oh, man up," Ginny said, throwing some clothes at him.

"Ginny, it's 5am!" Harry complained, finally thinking to look at his battered watch.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "It's _Christmas_," she stated, before walking out of the room, "Hurry up," she said, as she shut the door behind her.

"Mental," Harry muttered, grinning despite himself.

"I heard that!" Ginny said, and Harry hastily grabbed the clothes she'd left for him, and pulled on his jeans.

"Now, care to tell me why you have me up at this ungodly hour?" Harry asked, throwing an arm around Ginny's shoulders as they walked downstairs.

"Present-time!"

"Oh," he said. "In that case... _Accio Ginny's Present!_"

She laughed. "You didn't put it under the tree?"

"Nope," Harry replied, as a small box zoomed towards them. He grabbed it out of the air, and pocketed it. "I know what you're like. Last Christmas you guessed what my present was before I even gave it to you! Don't deny it," he added, seeing Ginny's mouth open in protest. "You spent the whole of Christmas Eve trying to figure out what the present from your loving boyfriend was... shaking it around, tapping it, _listening _to it..."

"Hey," Ginny's defence began, smirk firmly in place, "It wasn't that difficult to guess. A book – which was easy to tell from the shape and weight, and how many books do I read?" Ginny shrugged. "It had to be something to do with Quidditch, and naturally, my favourite Quidditch team."

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, thinking of the Holyhead Harpies book he'd bought last year, and comparing it to this year's present. He smiled as they sat down on the armchair by the tree, Ginny on his lap. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Presents!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" he asked, glancing at his watch just as the floorboard creaked overhead.

"Let's see who that is," Harry said to his impatient girlfriend, grinning.

"If we must," she said, leaning back on his chest as he attempted (and failed) to plait her hair.

Sure enough, Ron and Hermione entered the room a few minutes later. Ginny and Harry hardly noticed them walk in, hand-in-hand, as Ginny was laughing so much at Harry's poor attempt at braiding.

Hermione's giggle brought them to their senses, and they looked up to see the couple already settled on the sofa, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest.

"Morning," Ron said happily.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. Since when was Ron so happy this morning?

He was sure they'd find out soon enough.

"Presents, _now_?" Ginny asked.

"No-one would ever know you're going to be nineteen on your next birthday," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You're going to be twenty!" Ginny retorted, "Old man!"

"Oi," said Ron, "Twenty's not that old."

"Watch it," said Hermione, "Twenty isn't old in the slightest!"

Harry laughed as Ginny said, "no offense, Hermione."

"Oh, the joys of having a September birthday," she replied, smiling.

"Let's open the presents," Ron interrupted.

Ginny stared at him. "For once, dear brother, I agree with you."

"Why don't we hand out our presents one at a time?" Hermione suggested.

"Who's going first?" Harry asked.

The four Gryffindors looked at each other.

"I will," said Ron heroically, as if he were lifting a burden from the group.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had acquired a new book on Quidditch Manoeuvres from Hermione, a thin golden bracelet from Ginny, and a book titled 'Harry Potter and Friends' from Ron.

He groaned as he opened the package, and the other three burst into laughter.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Ron said, receiving a pillow to the face from Harry. "Hey, it was bound to happen sooner or later, mate."

"A book about _me_?" Harry sighed, looking down at his own grinning face on the book cover.

"Actually," Hermione inputted, biting her lip to restrain her infectious smile, "It's likely there was a book about _you_ before this..."

"But this is the first that _we _feature in too," Ginny finished, not bothering to contain her smirk.

"You were in on this too?" Harry asked, betrayed.

"Of course," she grinned. "I was in the kitchen when Ron and Hermione came back from Flourish and Blotts..."

"I tried to stop him..." Hermione interrupted.

"And you know that Ron can't keep his mouth shut for thirty seconds flat."

Ron's mouth opened in indignation.

"You know it's true," Hermione smirked at him.

He scowled. "_Anyway_," he said, grabbing the book off Harry, and flicking through it. "Me and 'Mione have four chapters each, Ginny has three..."

"Not to mention that we appear elsewhere too," Hermione said. "The Dumbledore's Army chapter, for instance."

"There's one each on Luna, Neville, My Family, Hagrid, Cho..."

Ginny made a face.

"They found out that you'd had umm... romantic ties with Cho," Hermione said, with an apologetic look to Ginny. Harry groaned again.

"... Seamus and Dean, The Gryffindor Quidditch Team..." Ron continued.

"I think he gets the idea," Hermione said, seemingly tied halfway between amusement and pity for her other best friend.

Ron grinned, and handed the book back to Harry.

"Merry Christmas," he said jollily.

"Git," Harry said back in a similar tone, but flashed a grin to his best mate nevertheless.

"Okay then," Harry said, shoving the book behind him, face down (it was unnerving seeing himself wink at Ginny), "My turn."

"_Accio Ron and Hermione's presents!_" he said, flicking his wand towards the tree.

"Lazy arse," Ginny commented.

He smirked, "You love me anyway," he said, as the presents zoomed towards them, and Harry caught them, his seeker reflexes coming into use.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine why," she teased, brushing a few tendrils of red hair out of her eyes.

Harry was about to make a witty reply, but was interrupted with: "This is sweet and all, but I'd really like my present, Harry mate." Harry turned away from the culprit's sister, and chucked the sizable box at his best mate's head.

"Git," he repeated, as Ron fumbled the catch.

"You love me anyway, right?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Just shut up and open it," Harry replied, grinning despite himself.

Ron returned the grin and obliged, ripping the silver paper off the package carelessly.

"Woah, Harry... thanks!" he said, wrapping the vividly orange Chudley Cannons scarf around his neck.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, "Here, Hermione." He chucked the second silvery present at the frizzy-haired witch.

She caught it, seemed faintly surprised at her own hand-eye co-ordination, and slid her finger under the spellotape, so the package fell apart neatly.

"Ooh, thank you, Harry!" Hermione gushed, fingering the three hardbacks in admiration. "Elfin rebellions of the twentieth century, oh these are brilliant!"

Harry smiled as she rose from her chair to hug him.

"You're welcome."

Hermione returned to her seat, still grinning widely, and Harry retrieved the smallest box from his pocket and turned to Ginny.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly, and placed the box in her hands.

A flicker of a few different emotions crossed Ginny's face as she looked at the small box in her hands, and she began to unwrap it, tearing off the spellotape until the paper was gone, and only the small jewellery box was visible.

Harry recognised the excitement and uncertainty in Ginny's face as she opened the box. She hadn't guessed this one, he thought, satisfied.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Harry!" Ginny said; beaming at the small ruby earrings encased in gold. She immediately took them out of the box and put them on, where they sparkled in the early morning light.

Harry beamed, "I'm glad you like them."

"I do," Ginny said somewhat unnecessarily, "I really do."

"Good," Harry said, still smiling.

"Good," Ginny repeated, and leant down to kiss him, both of them forgetting about Ron and Hermione temporarily, until Ron cleared his throat, and Harry hastily pulled away.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were now standing in the doorway.

Mrs Weasley smiled indulgently at the pair entwined on the armchair.

"Merry Christmas, my dears," she greeted jollily.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Weasley," Harry and Hermione responded at the same time as Ron and Ginny's: "Merry Christmas, Mum."

Mr Weasley smiled kindly at the four teenagers.

"Bill and Fleur, Percy, George should be over in half an hour," Arthur informed them. "So we'll open the rest of the presents then, okay?"

They nodded in assent.

"Charlie will be over this afternoon – he's flooing to the Ministry, and apparating here," Mrs Weasley added, "Oh, and Hermione, your parents said they'd be around at about two." Hermione smiled, and the two older Weasleys made their way to the kitchen, to make breakfast, no doubt.

* * *

><p>Harry had never known such a hectic, but happy Christmas.<p>

Even George, who had been understandably subdued at family gatherings as of late, was almost back to his old self. Harry didn't know whether it was time that had remedied his deep wounds, or perhaps the unexpected plus-one he'd brought round that morning.

Bill and a four-month pregnant Fleur had arrived shortly after breakfast, both beaming. Fleur could carry off pregnancy well; not that anyone had assumed she wouldn't. It may seem cliché, but the only word that Harry could find to describe the couple was 'glowing'. Not just Fleur, but Bill too.

Sometimes it was all too easy to miss the deep scars that decorated the man's flesh.

George arrived at the Burrow ten minutes later, accompanied by none other than Angelina Johnson.

"Angelina!" Harry had greeted.

"Hi, Harry," she smiled, looking at the ex-Quidditch Captain. "How've you been?"

"Good, good," he said, noting her and George's entwined hands. "You?"

She looked down at them too, and smiled, leaning into George's side seemingly subconsciously, "Great," she replied happily.

Harry didn't know when they had gotten together, and he didn't know how, but one thing was for sure: She was very good for him.

George spent the meal laughing and joking, just like his old self, and everyone was glad to see it.

Molly was glad to see her son almost back to normal, although Harry could see her leniency wavering when George nearly blew up the Christmas Pudding with his '_Incendo_'.

"Honest mistake Mum," George had said, wide eyed but grinning. Molly glared in a way that Harry recognised from her daughter, and nodded at him warningly.

Needless to say, although George was getting back his streak for pranks, the unspoken warning from his mother was enough to keep him subdued for the rest of dinner, at least.

Just as Harry was finishing his pudding (and very good it was too – peach meringue), Ron slid from his seat beside him, and gestured for Harry to follow.

With a last mournful glance at the bowl he had to leave behind, he followed his best mate out of the door.

Ron was being very secretive, not uttering a word as he led Harry up to the landing on the second floor. There he stopped, looking a little frantic.

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked; a little concerned at Ron's intense expression.

"I... uh... the thing is, Harry..."

"You... uh... what?" Harry asked, amused. The last time he'd seen Ron this flustered was when Great Aunt Muriel had insulted the Chudley Cannons. That had been an interesting half hour.

Harry noticed the tips of Ron's ears had gone red, and took pity on his friend.

"What is it, Ron?" he asked patiently.

Ron suddenly stopped fidgeting, and his eyes took on an intense expression that he'd only ever seen once before; at Malfoy Manor, so long ago. "I want to marry her," Ron said, ignoring the way Harry's jaw dropped; "...I want to marry Hermione."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 22_

Ron woke up earlier than Hermione did on Christmas Day.

It was a rare occurrence; of all of the nights that Hermione sneaked into his room (which he could never help commenting was very un-Hermioneish behaviour), there weren't many where he woke before she did.

He watched her sleep for a moment, and couldn't believe he hadn't realised how beautiful she was all those years.

The early morning light streamed through the gap in his vividly orange curtains, causing her long eyelashes to cast shadows on her cheeks. Somehow, she managed to pull off the equally vivid sheets on his single bed, her brown hair fanning across the orange pillow they shared. It was peaceful, Ron thought, watching her sleep. He didn't need to worry about Harry calling him out on his staring, or George taking the piss... it was just the two of them.

And it was nice.

All too soon, in Ron's opinion, Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her eyelids fluttered. Ron propped himself up on one elbow, and watched as Hermione opened her eyes; which were their usual deep brown, and still unfocused from sleep.

"Merry Christmas," Ron said, smiling.

Hermione smiled a little, focusing on his face. "Merry Christmas to you too," she replied, her eyes lighting up.

Ron could never get over Hermione's eyes; they fascinated him. At first glance, they appeared to be just an average dark brown. But if you looked for long enough, (and Ron did) you'd notice the gold and green flecks around her pupils. You'd notice how those eyes flashed when she was angry; how they hardened when she was upset – because she didn't want anyone to know that they'd hurt her. Over the last few years, Ron had begun to notice these things. And now, he felt as if he knew her so intimately that they could communicate without words. Just a glance – her body language – it was all he needed to know how she was feeling.

It was ironic how hopelessly ignorant he'd been to her emotions in their Hogwarts years.

"You're staring," Hermione pointed out with a smile.

Ron shook himself. "I-" he started, but Hermione gave him a warning look. "Wh-" Hermione clapped her hand over his mouth, just in time for two people to walk down the corridor outside Ron's room, talking quietly.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. 5:30am.

Once the footsteps had passed, Hermione removed her hand from Ron's mouth.

"Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

"You don't think they..."

"No," Hermione interrupted.

At his questioning look, she elaborated; "She would have told me if they'd been staying in the same room."

"But you haven't told her..."

"No," Hermione said again, smiling. "I don't think she'd appreciate the information.

"Fair point."

She smiled, and he smiled too.

"Shall we meet them downstairs then?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Sure," he smiled.

Hermione climbed out of bed, and pulled on her dressing gown.

"Get dressed," Hermione said, before walking to the door.

Ron watched her silently, with a small smile on his face. Hermione turned back to look at him just before she closed the door.

"You're staring again, Ron," she observed with a grin, before closing the door behind her.

_Damn it. _

Still smiling sheepishly, Ron got out of bed, and walked to his wardrobe.

He wasn't thinking of his clothes though; in fact, he was so preoccupied with a single, powerful thought, that he only noticed that he'd put on his jeans inside-out just as he was about to vacate his bedroom.

Still, as he corrected the mishap, he couldn't stop thinking.

Somewhere along the line; in these last two years that he'd been dating her – or perhaps even before then – he'd fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

And maybe it was about time to do something about it.

Hermione was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Ready?" she asked, holding out a hand to him.

"Yep," he said, taking the offered hand.

"Have you got Harry's present?" she asked, grinning.

Ron returned the grin. "Yep," he said again. "It's under the tree."

"He's going to hate it."

"I know," Ron replied. "That's kinda the point. But come on... there's a book mentioning us! _Us!"_

Hermione smiled, and pulled him a little closer, her arms comfortably draped around his neck. She kissed him briefly on the lips, and then reclaimed his left hand with her right.

"Come on," she said, pulling Ron after her, "Or they'll start with the presents without us. You know what Ginny's like with Christmas."

And so Ron and Hermione made their way downstairs, where they found Harry and Ginny curled up on the sofa, and the present opening commenced.

* * *

><p>Content with the reaction that Harry's book had received, Ron climbed under the Christmas tree once more to receive his present to Hermione. He hoped she liked it; he was going to go with a book, and had spent ages scouring the shelves of Florish and Blotts... but then he'd seen this.<p>

Hermione opened the small package carefully, and out slipped the bookmark.

"It's enchanted," Ron explained quickly. "It's impossible to lose, and it'll always return to the page you stopped reading on..."

Hermione flung her arms around his neck before he could finish. "I love it!" she said.

"You do?" he said, relieved.

"Of course," she replied, smiling.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Ginny interrupted with a loud cough, and Harry laughed.

"Time for Harry to give his presents!" Ginny said, once she'd got their attention.

Harry obliged, and soon enough Ron was winding the hideously clashing Chudley Cannons scarf around his neck, as Hermione skimmed the blurbs of _Elfin Rebellions of the Twentieth Century._

Harry pulled a small box out of his robe pocket, and for a moment, Ron wondered whether his best mate was going to beat him to it. It looked the same size as a ring box...

Apparently, his sister was on the same wavelength, as she took the box from Harry with a mixture of expressions on her face... Panic – Excitement... which morphed into an uncertain relief when she finally opened it.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Harry!" Ginny said; beaming at the small ruby earrings encased in gold. She immediately took them out of the box and put them on, where they sparkled in the early morning light.

Ron heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and Ron was almost certain... he wanted to marry Hermione. He didn't care if people said they were too young, or if they'd only been together for two years; he loved her, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.<p>

And unless he was very much mistaken, Hermione felt the same about him.

The part which he wasn't sure about just yet, was how he was going to ask her. He'd never been any good at romantic propositions; after all, he and Hermione had started dating after he snogged the life out of her – he'd never had to outright ask her whether she wanted to go out with him. And – Ron cringed at the memory – his relationship with Lavender Brown had started out in much the same manner.

A marriage proposal though... that was different. He had to get it perfect – she deserved nothing less.

Different relatives arrived; Bill and Fleur, both looking an odd mixture of deliriously happy and stressed. That was what pregnancy was like, Ron supposed. And then there was Percy – looking the same as ever in his horn-rimmed glasses and a briefcase (yes, Percy Weasley brought his work to Christmas Dinner). Ron was surprised to see that he was accompanied by a woman, but unsurprised to see the type of woman that Percy had picked. Audrey was stern looking and serious – a typical Ravenclaw if Ron had ever seen one.

She was quite intimidating at first, and Ron had thought her to be rather aloof. However, the family warmed to her throughout dinner; she laughed at George's pranks, made polite conversation with Mrs Weasley and Hermione, and discussed Muggle artefacts at length with Arthur. Apparently, she'd had a special interest in Muggle Studies at school.

Audrey was beginning to seem friendlier to Ron, as well. Or maybe it was just the presence of food that improved Ron's temperament... who knows?

Ron was quite glad that Hermione had never learnt to practise Legilimency, as he sat beside her at the dinner table, running through possible ways to propose.

He could take her to Florish and Blotts? Hogwarts maybe? Maybe the Room of Requirement – where they'd had their first kiss?

It would be too complicated though, she'd surely guess what he was doing...

"Are you okay, Ron?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh- yeah... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked again, "Because you've been staring into space for the last five minutes."

"Just... err... tired," he replied, trying to ignore the smirk that had set upon Hermione's face as he sunk back into his thoughts.

_First thing first,_ Ron thought to himself. _You have to tell Harry. He'll know what to do._

That was a good plan, Ron decided. So just as the desserts arrived, he excused himself from the table with a quick 'back in a minute,' to Hermione, and gestured for Harry to follow him out of the room. Ron didn't speak, as he led Harry to somewhere they could talk without being overheard. In fact, Ron was so preoccupied with trying to find the right words to ask for his best mate's blessing to marry their other best mate, he didn't even realise that neither of them were speaking, until they reached the landing on the second floor. There, he stopped, and looked at Harry for a moment – feeling rather panicked now. What if Harry didn't agree? Even worse, what if _Hermione_ didn't agree... oh Merlin; this was a stupid idea...

"What's up, mate?" Harry asked, and Ron blanched a little more... now or never.

"I... uh... the thing is, Harry..."

"You... uh... what?" Harry asked, amused.

_Pull yourself together Ronald Weasley_, he chastised himself. _You're supposed to be a Gryffindor._

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked patiently.

Ron took a deep breath, and gathered his courage.

"I want to marry her," Ron said, ignoring the way Harry's jaw dropped; "...I want to marry Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I'm sorry for the late update, I'll try to get it up more quickly next time! **

**Anyway, for those of you who requested more Ron/Hermione scenes, I hope this sufficed! Harry's reaction will be next chapter. **

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter - each and every one make me very happy. **

**Please let me know how you thought I did on Ron's POV... it's quite a change!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 23_

Harry stared at Ron for a moment.

"What?" Ron said nervously, "You don't approve?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Of course I do, mate. I just can't believe you have the balls - after it took you _six years_ to get together with her... Well, I presumed we'd be in our forties before you proposed."

Harry laughed, and Ron sighed, hitting his best mate's arm.

"Not funny," he said. "I thought you were going to say no."

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I dunno," Ron replied. "Say we were too young or something.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I think it's a great idea, actually."

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Really," Harry replied. "After all, everyone at Hogwarts predicted your marriage since second year. It's Mr Granger you're going to have to convince."

Ron stared at him blankly. "Oh, bloody hell. I forgot about that."

Harry laughed, and clapped Ron on the back. "It'll be fine. He likes you."

"Not enough to let me marry his daughter!" Ron said in a strangled voice. "And Hermione's parents are arriving at four! Oh Merlin. Maybe we're not ready for this..."

"Don't be such a bloody chicken," Harry said, grinning. "It'll be fine - what do you think he's going to do?"

"Castrate me?" Ron suggested.

"Ron, really. They know you as the bloke who followed their daughter to Australia to rescue her parents, and then stayed to face a murderous Death Eater so that she could run away and get help."

"Yeah, but..." Ron started.

"You really think they're going to prevent you from marrying her, after that?"

"But Mr Granger is scary!" Ron protested.

Harry looked at him. "You're perfectly okay with fighting in a war to destroy the most powerful dark wizard for several generations, but afraid to talk to yourgirlfriend's dad?"

"Sounds about right."

"Ron..."

"Okay fine," he relented. "I'll talk to him. But when you propose to Ginny - you look back on this conversation."

"I'm not doing that any time soon."

"Bullshit."

Harry grinned, "We'll see."

Ron returned it, a little nervously. "Come on, they're going to wonder where we got to," Ron said.

"Right," Harry replied, and the two began to walk down the corridor, back to the stairs.

"If Mr Granger says yes..." Ron started. "Will you be my best man?"

Harry considered. "About bloody time," he said finally, grinning.

"Sod off."

"Yes, I'll be your best man. But let Hermione choose the tuxes."

"Remind me why you're my best mate again?"

"Because you sat in my compartment on the train one day?"

"Shame. Can you come with me to buy the ring?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said sincerely.

"No problem," Harry replied.

Harry shut up as they entered the room; what Ron didn't need was him wrecking the surprise before he'd even gained consent from Hermione's father.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked, as Harry and Ron slipped into their chairs between her and Hermione.

"Nowhere," Ron and Harry replied simultaneously. Ginny glared.

"You're telling me later," she muttered to Harry.

"You wish," he replied, smiling. "Where did my meringue go?" he added, the grin dropping from his face at the sight of his empty plate.

Ginny laughed. "I ate it. Very nice it was, too."

Harry's jaw dropped in indignation. "You ate my dessert?"

Ginny nodded, eyes twinkling.

"This means war, Weasley."

"Bring it, Potter."

However, the war was subdued before it started, as they were at that moment interrupted by Arthur Weasley, who brought out a huge Christmas Pudding. Harry supported the size was necessary - considering the amount of Weasleys and plus-one's present. Kreacher, Andromeda and Teddy had arrived in the time that Harry and Ron had been gone: Harry greeted them each with a wide smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr Weasley said, before emptying a bottle of mead over the pudding, and igniting it with the tip of his wand.

Harry clapped along with the rest of the table. With Ginny's head on his shoulder, surrounded by those he considered family, along with the new knowledge that his best friends were to be married, he didn't think he could have been any happier at that moment.

Unfortunately, being Harry Potter, such happiness was usually short lived - and today was no exception.

The Weasley family were just finishing their Christmas pudding with lashings of Butterbeer when a bird flew through the back door.

A sickeningly familiar bird.

Harry groaned when the raven landed just in front if his plate.

"How the hell does that thing get through the enchantments?" Ginny groaned as Harry unattached the letter from the leg of the creature.

"Kreacher," Harry said quickly, hanging onto the bird by the leg - for he knew it would fly away as soon as he loosened his hold.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Kreacher said, looking concerned at Harry's expression.

"Can you follow the bird... See where it goes?" Harry asked, ignoring Hermione's protests.

"Yes, Master Harry," Kreacher said, "It would be an honour."

"Thanks, Kreach. And you can lay off with the whole 'master' thing too, alright? I'm just your friend."

"Your friend who orders you around," Hermione muttered, but Harry pretended not to hear.

Kreacher nodded, and Harry let the bird go. The House Elf jumped off the dining chair padded with four cushions, disappeared with a click of his fingers.  
>"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said, looking disapproving.<p>

"How else are we supposed to find out who's been sending these bloody notes - ah, sorry Mrs Weasley," he added in repentance for the curse; for he had only remembered at that moment that he was surrounded by the whole Weasley family.

Mrs Weasley waved off his apology, looking concerned. "Open it," she said. "This is the third one. I can't believe the Aurors..."

"They have nothing to go on, Mum," Ron pointed out.

"We have no idea what he looks like, what his name is, how old he us... Nothing," Ginny added, grabbing hold of Harry's hand. "Open it," she said softly.  
>Harry nodded, and detached his hand from hers. He opened the scroll of parchment, and poured over it - Ginny and Ron doing the same beside him.<p>

'_Remember me, Potter - and remember the second task.'_

"Helpful," Harry said. "Really, could they get any more cryptic?"

Ron shrugged and passed the note to Hermione, who re-read it, frowning.

"I dunno, mate," Ron said, looking worried. "But they haven't done anything yet... maybe it's an empty threat."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I just-" Harry was interrupted when Percy gave a cough, and nodded his head towards Audrey. Of course – he didn't want to be embarrassed by Harry in front of his girlfriend.

Harry scowled, and snatched the parchment back from Hermione. "We'll look at it more later," he murmured, conscious that the whole of the Weasley family was looking at him.

"I'm just – going out for some fresh air," Harry said, standing up abruptly. He walked through the back door. The only thing that made him pause was a little call:

"Hawwy!" Harry sighed, and turned around to face the toddler following him.

"Go back to Grandma, Teddy," Harry said, bending down to his level. Teddy shook his head violently.

Harry granted himself a little smile. "Come on then, little guy," he said, picking up Teddy (whose hair was uncannily impersonating Harry's own), and shutting the door behind them.

Harry hauled Teddy into the yard, and sat down on an upturned cauldron with a hole in it.

He sat Teddy on his lap, and sighed.

"What are we going to do, huh?" Harry asked the two-year-old. "What would your daddy do? I don't know."

Teddy reached out his little arms, and hugged Harry as tightly as a toddler can. Harry doubted that he understood what was going on – hell, Harry didn't understand what was going on – but his godson's affection did comfort him slightly. He leaned his forehead on the top of Teddy's head, and sighed again, breathing in his fresh, baby shampoo smell.

"Harry?" asked a familiar voice. Harry didn't reply, until the three were stood in front of him – looking worried.

"You didn't have to come out here," Harry said.

"We wanted to, mate," Ron said. "There was no need for _you_ to come out here."

"Exactly," Hermione said, "It's cold."

"But we get why you did," Ginny said, flicking her wand so that three chairs appeared. She sat down on the left one – the one closest to Harry. "No-one blames you, Harry."

"I don't understand why not... your lives would be a lot easier if I weren't living here."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Please. Haven't we had this conversation before? It didn't work then, and it won't work now. Besides, where else would you live?"

"I own a house, remember?" he said offhandedly. The thought of going back to Grimmauld Place; where his godfather spent the last few years of his life – imprisoned – sent shivers down his spine, but he wasn't going to tell the others that.

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"You're such a drama queen," Ginny added.

Hermione shrugged, "They're right."

"Dwama-Queen!" Teddy repeated, and Harry cracked a smile.

"Okay fine. Even my own godson's against me!"

"Dwama-Queen!" Teddy said again, giggling.

Ginny laughed, "That's my boy," she said, ruffling his hair.

Ron and Hermione were laughing too, holding hands. Harry smiled.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"We're used to it- _ow_, Hermione!" Ron said, adding the last part as she hit him.

"You were upset, naturally," Hermione corrected diplomatically.

Ginny rolled her eyes, just as a loud _crack_ sounded.

Teddy jumped, but laughed when he saw it was Kreacher. "Kre-kre!" he said delightedly.

"Hello, Master Teddy," Kreacher said bowing, before setting his gaze on Harry. "Kreacher is very sorry, Master Harry."

"What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

"The bird flew across the hills, to a man in a cloak. His hood was covering his face, so Kreacher did not see it, sir."

"And then what happened?" Harry asked.

"They disapparated, sir," the house elf said sadly. "Kreacher could not follow... anti-appiration wards, sir."

Harry nodded. "Thank you anyway, Kreacher. There's probably some Christmas Pudding inside if you ask Mrs Weasley."

Kreacher beamed – he loved Christmas Pudding – and bowed, "Thank you sir," he said, before disapparating again.

Harry sighed, and looked at his watch. He grinned at Ron, before addressing all three.

"Let's go inside then, Hermione's parents should be here any minute.

Harry was the only one who noticed Ron's panicked expression.

* * *

><p>Ron tapped his fingers nervously on the living room table as Mr and Mrs Granger greeted his parents. He could feel Harry smirking at him from here, the git.<p>

Mr and Mrs Granger moved across to greet Hermione, who was sat at his side. This would be the perfect opportunity to ask Mr Granger for a private word...

"Hello, Ron," Jane Granger greeted, her smile so like her daughter's that Ron found himself smiling back, despite his nerves.

"Hi, Mrs Granger," he replied politely, before turning to Hermione's father, and offering his hand. "Mr Granger."

"Good afternoon Ron," Mr Granger said, shaking his hand.

So far, so good.

Mrs Granger and Hermione started talking enthusiastically about the latter's job, and Ron gathered his courage, and took the chance while he could.

"Mr Granger... could I er... speak to you? Privately?" he asked, stammering and trying to ignore the curious glance sent his way from Hermione.

Rob Granger raised an eyebrow. "Alright."

Ron lead Hermione's father out into the hallway, took a deep breath, and said: "Iwanttomarrymione."

"Umm," Mr Granger said, "Didn't catch that."

_Damn it – why does that always happen._

"Umm... if it's alright with you – sir – I'd like to err... ask Hermione to marry me."

Ron cursed internally at his lack of eloquence.

Mr Granger considered for a moment. "Okay."

"Wh-what?" Ron spluttered. Okay? _Okay?_

"Okay," Mr Granger repeated. "I think, if there's anyone I'd be happy for my daughter to be with for the rest of her life – it'd be you, Ron." Mr Granger said, a sparkle in his eye. "We've been hearing about you ever since she came back from Hogwarts when she was eleven years old. It was predictable, somewhat," he said apologetically.

"Umm – that's..."

"And furthermore," Mr Granger continued. "I think Hermione is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I won't insult her intelligence by acting otherwise."

And with a polite nod, Hermione's father left Ron standing in the corridor alone; delirious with the knowledge that he was ready to ask the girl he loved to marry him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 24_

Apparently the meeting with Mr Granger had gone well; for Ron appeared a few moments after Hermione's father re-entered the room, with a wide smile on his face.

"Where did they go?" Hermione asked of Harry, suspiciously.

"They were uh... talking about Quidditch," Harry blagged, grinning as Ron gave him not-so-subtle thumbs up, which cast more suspicious looks in his direction.

Hermione didn't look convinced, but didn't push the subject as Ron re-entered the group.

Ginny did though.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

Harry tried desperately to communicate with Ron, but unfortunately, he'd never been a willing Legilimens.

"Uhh... fellytones?"

Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean..." she started, but Harry interrupted.

"I think Mrs Weasley wanted to have a word with you, Hermione – she's in the kitchen," he gabbled.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed further. "You two are up to something..." she said, but left for the kitchen, nevertheless.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "What did you say I was doing?" he asked, both the boys forgetting for a moment that Ginny was stood with them.

"Talking about Quidditch," Harry replied, frowning. "We really should have come up with a common cover story."

"Might have been an idea," Ron said, collapsing onto the nearby sofa. "Thanks mate."

"No problem," he replied. "But I don't think Mrs Weasley's going to keep Hermione busy for long..."

"Hold up," Ginny interrupting, looking curiously from her brother to Harry. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ron replied sheepishly.

Ginny glared. "I'm going to-"

"You'll find out soon enough," Harry promised, not wanting her to finish the threat.

"Whatever," she said, and walked off to join Fleur in conversation about her latest St. Mungo's appointment.

"Great one, Ron," Harry said, sighing. "Now both of our girlfriends are pissed with us."

"You talked about it in front of her too!"

Harry sighed. "Fine. Just propose sooner rather than later, alright?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Now that... I'm going to need some help planning."

He looked questioningly at Harry, who relented with a nod.

"Fine. You owe me several."

"I let you get together with my sister!"

"That was three years ago! And like your approval would have made any difference to Ginny..."

"Actually, scrap that – I let you get together with my sister _twice,"_ Ron said, disregarding Harry's counter-argument.

"I let you go out with Hermione!"

"I think she chose to go out with me, if you recall..."

"I'm letting you marry Hermione!"

"We don't know if she'll say yes yet! And keep your voice down!" Ron replied, looking warily at any nearby relatives.

"So, you still owe me." Harry summarised.

"And you're still a git?"

"A git that's helping you plan your proposal, mate."

"Right. Point taken."

* * *

><p>The rest of Christmas day passed in a flurry of present exchanging and greetings of new arrivals.<p>

Although the general spirit of the day was joyful and merry – as a Christmas Day should be – Harry was relieved to collapse into bed that night. It'd been a whirlwind of a day – what with Ron's shock (or so he thought) confession, a lot of food and polite conversation, topped off with another note from the oh-so-mysterious raven.

The last of which – frankly – Harry was getting a little tired of.

_At least Voldemort made threats on his life out in the open._

The whole anonymous thing was effective at first – he'd admit that – but after three notes and an encounter in Diagon Alley with no consequence, there was a new argument in Harry's mind (which the conversation with his friends had instilled) that perhaps – well – maybe the person threatening him wouldn't come out into the open at all.

After all, it had been _months_ now, and nothing had happened. Maybe the Death Eater would get tired of this charade eventually, and Harry could continue with his life without the looming thought of a raised wand and a flash of green light.

And with that comforting thought, Harry fell asleep.

His dreams were strange – they merged together – and upon waking, none of them made much sense to him. He knew there was something about a giant Christmas Pudding spurting wings (which looked suspiciously like those of a raven), and flying out of the open window – Kreacher following closely on a toy broom.

Before he knew it, someone was poking him awake.

"Harry," the familiar voice said. "Come on... get up!"

Harry groaned, and sat up – grabbing his glasses off his bedside table. As he put them on, the blur of orange and beige formed a solid shape.

"Ron?" Harry croaked. "What time is it?"

It was still dark outside – that had to be a decent indication.

Ron looked sheepish for a moment. "Pretty early-ish I guess."

"Right," Harry yawned. "As lovely as it is to see you – could I ask why you're sat on my bed at... early-ish?"

"You said you'd come ring shopping with me," Ron said, grinning. "It's time to start on your best-man duties, mate!"

Harry frowned. "Was there any need for it to be _this bloody early_."

Ron shrugged. "We're in enough trouble with Ginny and 'Mione as it is... I figure we can make it back before they notice we're gone."

"What time is it?" Harry asked again; both of their girlfriends were early risers.

When Ron didn't reply, Harry realised that he did – in fact – own a wristwatch. He grabbed it off the bedside table.

"Five a.m.?" Harry asked. "Really?"

"Dwama-Queen!" Ron said, in an uncanny impersonation of Harry's godson.

"You're really lucky I've never had homicidal tendencies," Harry said. "Get out, you git, so I can get dressed."

Ron grinned. "I owe you one mate."

"You owe me several," Harry replied, as Ron shut the door behind him.

It wasn't long before Harry and Ron were creeping down the stairs – desperately hoping that no-one would wake.

"Boxing Day – at five-thirty in the morning... are you sure it'll be open?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron looked a little guilty for a moment, "Well... you know Katherine Hopkirk... the witch who owns the store?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Harry said, frowning.

"Well, she works at the Ministry as well as owning the shop. I – err... when I went to pick up Hermione the other day, I happened to run into her..."

"And?" Harry prompted.

"And – well –" Ron blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. "She was a little starstruck. She made me give her an autograph, actually."

"Where is this going?" Harry asked, amused.

"Well, she asked if there was anything she could do for me... and at this point I was already thinking about proposing to 'Mione... I asked her what time they opened on boxing day – because... I was going to go alone if I chickened out of telling you."

"What did she say?"

"She said they didn't normally open at all."

Harry stopped, puzzled, as they reached the front door.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm not finished yet," Ron said impatiently. "She seemed very excited by the fact I knew her store – and said that she'd open early on Boxing Day just for me... well – us."

"Us?" Harry questioned, smirking.

"I... might have mentioned that I would bring Harry Potter with me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So you used both of our names to coerce some poor woman into opening her jewellery shop on Boxing Day?"

"Yep."

"That's awful!"

"But necessary! When else am I going to get the chance! We've got Auror Training tomorrow and Wednesday..."

"Tuesday?"

"Hermione would be home!"

Harry sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm not giving autographs."

Ron beamed. "Come on then," he said, before disapparating.

Harry shook his head, before following his best friend with a swish of his cloak.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the small, rose scented shop that Ron led him to, a bell rung overhead – which made Harry jump.<p>

"You've got really bad nerves, mate," Ron commented.

"Funny that," Harry said grumpily. The after effects of waking up so absurdly early were beginning to set in. Before Ron could reply, a shrill voice interrupted them.

"Mr Weasley! Mr Potter!"

The boys turned sharply, unused to being addressed by their surnames since they'd left Hogwarts.

"May I call you that?" she continued, "Oh, it is an honour, I'm sure..."

"Err... Ron and Harry is fine," said the latter.

"Of course, of course," the woman said. She was kind-faced, with slightly greying hair pulled up into a tight bun, wearing navy robes.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, blushing slightly as she looked at Harry.

Ron cleared his throat. "We- uh- we're looking for engagement rings."

Mrs Hopkirk's eyes grew round.

"Yes, yes of course," she said. "Right this way, follow me!"

"She's enthusiastic," Harry muttered to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

"Here we go!" she said, stopping at a display of glass cabinets. She lifted her round glasses off her face for a moment to brush some grey tendrils of hair off her face, and looked expectantly at them.

"Great," Ron said. "We'll just... browse then."

The three of them smiled uncomfortably at each other for a moment, before Mrs Hopkirk took the hint. "Right... call me if you need assistance," she said, before walking away.

Harry sighed in relief.

"She looks at us like we're some kind of superstars," he said, checking over his shoulder to make sure she hadn't heard.

"Must've read _Harry Potter and Friends_," Ron smirked.

"Shut up, and find Hermione a ring," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "Right."

* * *

><p>"This one?" Harry asked, pointing to a platinum diamond ring on a floating cushion.<p>

Ron made a face. "Too... ostentatious."

"That's a big word," Harry said, studying another – white gold with emeralds. "This one?"

"Too... Slytherin," Ron said, moving across to look at the rings in the adjoining cabinet.

"Too Slytherin," Harry muttered to himself. "Two hours it's been... and the ring is _too Slytherin_."

Sleep deprivation made him moody, apparently.

"This one is..." Harry started again, before noticing that Ron was staring wide-eyed into one of the cabinets, his mouth hanging open. "What?" Harry asked, walking over to his best mate. "What is i-"

"That's the one," Ron interrupted, jabbing his finger at one of the floating cushions on the middle tier of the case. "That's it!"

Harry looked to where Ron pointed, and agreed immediately.

The ring was simple but elegant: Yellow Gold set with a moderate sized diamond in the centre, and smaller ones either side.

Absolutely a ring of the Hermione Granger variety.

"You're right," Harry said finally, grinning. "That's the one!"

Ron beamed. "Now all that's left is to pay for it..."

Ron had explained to Harry how he'd been saving the measly salary that Auror Trainees received, along with his life savings for this moment.

"_I can get more money,"_ he'd shrugged. _"But I can't get another Hermione."_

"Right," Harry said – and at that moment – almost as if she were programmed to respond to the cue 'pay', Mrs Hopkirk appeared.

"Any further along?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, actually," Ron said, "I'd like to take this one please."

He gestured to the ring in question, and Mrs Hopkirk nodded, sinking her hand through the protective glass, and gently lifting the cushion.

"Yes, yes. Nineteenth century, Goblin-made, diamonds from the volcanoes of Serinva. Good choice," she nodded at them, and then led them towards the desk. She stated a sum of money that made Harry wince, but Ron just nodded, still smiling.

"The money must be transferred within twenty-four hours, or else the ring will return to its cabinet," she warned.

"We'll go right to Gringotts, and transfer it now," Ron promised, and the woman smiled.

"Of course, Mr Weasley. Wouldn't doubt you for a minute."

Harry and Ron smiled as she wrapped the maroon leather ring box up and put it in a bag.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, as she handed the bag over, as if she'd been holding something in this whole time.

"Will you sign my copy of _Harry Potter and Friends_?" she said quickly, looking from Harry to Ron with wide eyes.

Harry's face – as Ron would recount later – was priceless.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 25_

It was eerily silent. There he was; in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by Death Eaters.

Lord Voldemort raised his wand and hissed an incantation which Harry couldn't hear.

There was a flash of white, a familiar face, but the images flashed by so quickly Harry's mind couldn't register them.

And then he was on the cold floor again, listening to Narcissa Malfoy tell the Death Eaters he was dead.

_Dead._ That one word had saved him from becoming so.

That was when Harry woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

><p>"What time are we going to 'Meda's again?" Harry asked.<p>

He was sitting at the breakfast table with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The sun was just appearing over the horizon, and Harry was enjoying the simplicity of just sitting with his friends, eating the breakfast that they'd made together.

Almost a week had passed since Ron had asked Hermione's father for his blessing, and he wouldn't tell Harry when he was planning to propose. "I want you to look surprised," Ron had said – but Harry had an inkling that Ron didn't know when he was going to get the courage to pop the question. It'd come out at some point, nevertheless.

"She said around six this evening," Hermione replied, looking up from the book she'd balanced against the jug of orange juice. Harry smiled when he saw the title.

"Enjoying the Elvin Rebellions?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "They're fascinating, actually. If only the modern elves would follow the example of their ancestors..."

Ron snickered, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he protested.

"Don't mess with the elves, Ron," Harry advised seriously, and Ginny laughed.

Hermione cracked a smile. "Oh, shut up."

Harry grinned, and ate the last mouthful of his bacon and eggs, before putting his knife and fork down, and taking Ginny's hand that was rested upon the table.

"So," he said, "What are we going to do until six?"

"Five," Ginny corrected. At Harry's puzzled look, she continued; "Come on, Harry. It's New Year's Eve. We-" she gestured to herself and Hermione, "-need some time to get ready."

"Right," Harry said, although he didn't understand why they didn't just go as they were. They both looked fine. Ginny looked more than fine, actually, in her muggle clothes – skinny jeans and navy V-neck jumper...

"Snap out of it, Potter," Ginny smirked at him, and Harry started. He hadn't realised he'd been staring.

He quickly averted his eyes to the window, but he could still feel Ginny smirking next to him.

Harry considered, looking out at the newly laid snow. It was still falling from the sky lightly, in small white flakes.  
>"Let's go pick up Teddy," he said finally, "and build some snowmen."<br>Hermione looked faintly relieved. "I thought you would suggest Quidditch," she said.  
>Harry pretended to consider it, before grinning. "I don't know if Ginny could handle the extreme conditions.<br>That comment, of course, resulted in a punch in the stomach which winded him slightly.

* * *

><p>"Can you say 'snow', Teddy?" Hermione asked of the almost-three year old, as he ran around in circles in the Weasley's yard.<p>

Teddy looked at her contemptuously. "Snow," he repeated in a monotone, as if a request for a four-letter word was an insult to his intelligence.

Ron chuckled. "How about 'snowman', Teddy? Can you say that?"

Teddy pointed at the half-built snowman that Harry and Ginny were still gathering snow for, and repeated: "Snowman!"

"He really us clever," Hermione said, beaming.

"He is Remus' son," Harry pointed out. "What about... carrot," he said, pointing to the snowman's nose, which was currently on the floor, awaiting a head.

"Carrot," Teddy said impatiently. "I can says words."

"You can _say_ words," Hermione corrected, but upon the glare from Harry, added: "And you say them very well, Teddy."

"D'you want to help me roll the head together, Teddy?" Ginny asked with a smile. Teddy returned it automatically, and his hair changed from an icy blue to red. Teddy adored Ginny.

He toddled over to her in his padded winter coat and thermal trousers, but tripped over the pile of snow.

Luckily, Ginny caught him.

"Careful," she warned, dusting down his coat for the snowflakes which had fallen upon it.

Teddy commenced to do a bellyflop into the pile of snow that Ginny had formed.

Harry fished the giggling toddler out. "Teddy!" he said in what he hoped was a disciplinary voice.

"Hawwy," Teddy responded in the same tone of voice, and started another bout of giggles.

Harry couldn't help smiling as Teddy hugged the arm he was holding him up with.

Harry held him briefly, before putting him down next to Ginny, who was rolling the snowman's head with Hermione, whilst Ron rolled the body round to make it bigger.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "We'll have to make the head even bigger if you keep doing that, or he'll be all out of proportion."

Ron shrugged.

"We're going to end up with a snow-Hagrid!" Hermione protested.

Teddy seemed tickled by this idea. "Snow-Hagrid," he said, laughing.

Ginny smiled. "Come on, Teddy," she said, holding out a handful of snow in her mittened hand. "Make a snowball for me."

Eventually, the snowman (or snow-Hagrid, as Teddy was fond of calling it) was built, and the orange nose put in its place between the pebbled eyes, and the liquorice wand mouth.

It was nearly five, so Harry quickly flooed back to Andromeda's to hand over a sopping wet, giggly Teddy with his sincerest apologies, before returning to the Burrow to get ready.

Not that there was much to do. At half past five, Harry was in his black dress robes, having attempted to tame his hair with a few spells that Hermione had reeled off, but, of course, having failed miserably.

Ron sat with him, in his navy-blue dress robes, looking decidedly nervous.

"They're in Ginny's room," Ron had grunted as he'd sat down beside Harry on the worn-out sofa. "Won't let me in."

"Shame," Harry said. "You look dashing," he added with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Ron replied, "You know I hate wearing these things."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Harry replied. "They're better than the lace-disaster of nineteen-ninety four."

"...you said they weren't that bad!"

Harry shrugged. "I was lying."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said sarcastically.

"No problem," Harry replied, grinning.

"Hate to interrupt," a familiar voice said from the doorway. "But we're ready."

Harry stood up automatically, and however cliché it was, he could have sworn that his heart missed a beat when she smiled at him.

"You look... amazing," Harry said.

Ginny laughed, tugging at the hem of her short black dress. "We thought we should make an effort," she said, gesturing to Hermione in her floaty powder-blue dress.

"And," Ginny said, as she walked up to Harry, still grinning. "We match."

Harry smiled, and put an arm around her waist.

"Ready to go, then?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who nodded.

"You're sure your parents don't want to come now?" he asked, looking at Ron. "Andromeda said they'd be more than welcome..."

Ron shook his head. "They've got to go round to Great Aunt Muriel's for a few hours," he shuddered. "They should be round at about eight, after they've knocked Muriel out."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny grimaced. "We really owe Andromeda one. There's nothing I'd like less than to spend New Year's Eve with our dear Great Aunt."

Remembering the bitter old woman from years before at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>Andromeda welcomed them with open arms when the four of them turned up on her doorstep.<p>

"Glad you could make it," she said with a wide smile, opening the door wide to admit them, whilst keeping Teddy from escaping. "You're the first here!"

Harry smiled as Teddy attempted to break free, and stepped through the doorway.

Andromeda's house was always prettily decorated, with its creamy walls and neutral furniture. There were the bumps and dents in the walls made from years of family life, and it felt really homely. Harry wondered absently whether it had been Tonks or her son who had so artistically illustrated the walls around the skirting board.

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing. The Neville and Augusta Longbottom arrived promptly at six, and Harry was pleased to greet Neville – whom he'd not seen for months. They were accompanied by Hannah Abbott, who hung shyly onto Neville's arm, blushing.

The Lovegoods arrived not-so-promptly after, the two dressed in matching sky-blue robes. Luna was wearing her radish earrings, and greeted them happily.

Soon after the Lovegoods, the Grangers arrived – much to Harry's surprise.

He and Andromeda were getting Teddy ready for bed shortly afterwards, having excused themselves from the party for a few minutes.

"So, how did you get in contact with Hermione's parents?" Harry asked, confused. As far as he knew, the Grangers didn't use muggle communication.

"I didn't," she replied, grabbing a pyjama top out of Teddy's blue-painted chest of drawers. "Ron contacted them – after asking me."

"Why?" Harry asked, even more confused.

Andromeda took a moment to reply, as she grabbed Teddy, who'd made a break for the door – keen to rejoin the party.

"He thought they'd enjoy it, I suppose," she smiled, holding the squirming Teddy firmly under her arm. "They do seem fascinated with magic."

That much was true. Harry had seen Luna talking animatedly with Hermione's parents, demonstrating spells whilst Hermione was otherwise occupied dancing with Ron.

Andromeda passed the wriggling Teddy to Harry, who stood him on his bed, and Andromeda managed to pull the t-shirt over his head.

Harry picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, Andromeda following behind. She picked the smallest toothbrush from the mug, and squeezed some of his infant-toothpaste onto it.

Teddy refused to let his grandmother or godfather brush his teeth, so, as usual, he got his own way – the small toothbrush clasped in his fist, his hair flicking between colours in his concentration.

"Get the back teeth, Teddy," Andromeda said, miming brushing her teeth, which made Harry laugh.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at him, and continued to point to where Teddy should be brushing.

"Are there any more guests to come, then?" Harry asked, still smiling at the matching faces that Teddy and his grandmother were making. The rest of the Weasleys had arrived around nine, after spending some time with Great Aunt Muriel.

Andromeda rearranged her features into a more acceptable expression, and answered.

"No, that's it. The Lovegoods, Longbottoms, Weasleys and Grangers."

"Not... your family, then?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Andromeda picked up Teddy, turning away from Harry as she walked back to his room. "No."

As they re-entered Teddy's pale blue room, she seemed to realise that she'd been a little blunt, and elaborated. "I've got all the family I need," she added, her tone softer.

Harry was on thin ice here. He knew that. But the dream from that morning haunted him... he wondered whether Andromeda knew the truth.

Harry always had been an impulsive person.

He remained quiet whilst Andromeda put Teddy into his bed. She kissed him on the forehead and placed the jar of blue flames which Hermione had produced as a nightlight on her grandson's bedside table, before stepping aside so Harry could say his goodnights.

"Goodnight, Teddy," Harry said, smiling and kissing his forehead in the same way Andromeda had.

Teddy was exhausted; it was well past his bedtime. His hair was his usual blue, but it was less vibrant than normal.

Teddy's eyelids fluttered as he said: "Goo'night, Hawwy."

Harry crept out of the room after Andromeda. As they left, he could see that Teddy's eyes were closed, the light produced from the flickering blue flames illuminating his face in the dark room.

As Andromeda shut the door behind them, Harry carried on the conversation where they'd left off, he leaning against the banister, she against the opposite wall.

"Haven't you had any communication with them, then?" he asked bluntly.

Andromeda frowned slightly. "No, Harry. What is this about?"

"Not Narcissa?" he pushed, ignoring her question. He could hear the music pulsing from the Wireless downstairs.

A flicker of emotion crossed Andromeda's face, and she hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I... well... I thought about inviting her today – of course I did, I think about it all the time. But it's been so long, Harry. So many years. And now Bella's gone, she's married to Malfoy..."

Harry could hear the distaste in her voice at that.

"...and I married a muggleborn, Harry. You have no idea how much of a taboo that was in the Black Family," she continued bitterly. "I loved Ted dearly, with all my heart. But my _family_ didn't understand that; they disowned me immediately. Cissy didn't even come to our wedding."

"Would she have been allowed to?" Harry asked. Unbelievable: he was supporting a Malfoy.

"Probably not," she admitted. "She was never as straight-up with her beliefs as Bella and I were. However contrasting our opinions, we were similar at least in that aspect." Andromeda's voice was regretful as she talked about her sisters. How was it, Harry wondered, to have estranged siblings – who you knew you loved, but couldn't communicate with?

"She saved me," Harry blurted out. "She... in the forest. Voldemort thought he'd killed me. I was on the forest floor... he thought I was dead. He asked Narcissa to check my pulse..."

"She said you were dead?" Andromeda said, her brown eyes widening. "Let them believe that you'd died so they wouldn't kill you?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm sorry; I should have told you before. It didn't occur to me." In all honesty, Harry often forgot that Andromeda was related to the Malfoys and Lestranges. She had such different attitudes to them.

"So..." he said, when Andromeda didn't say anything. "I suppose you could talk to her. In the end, she made the right decision."

"I will," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Thank you, Harry."

"No problem," he said sheepishly, still feeling awful he hadn't thought of this earlier.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the party, Andromeda was happier than he'd seen her in a while. She talked amicably with all of the guests, joked around with George and Angelina, and even danced when Xenophilius offered.<p>

Hermione had enlarged the clock on Andromeda's wall, so that the guests could see how long to go until the new millennium, and George had contributed with the charms, adding sound effects on every hour until midnight, and every quarter hour of the eleventh. Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived whilst Harry and Andromeda had been talking, and were talking to Audrey – Percy's girlfriend.

Harry was dancing with Ginny to a _Weird Sisters_ song, Ron and Hermione doing the same not too far off, when the clock sounded for the last quarter of an hour – this time the sound a trick wand makes when you try to use it.

Harry grinned at Ginny. "Nearly midnight."

"Goodbye, twentieth century," she smiled.

Harry's arms tightened around her waist, and he was just about to kiss her, when the music stopped.

Ginny frowned at him, her face only millimetres away. He half-smiled, and reluctantly pulled away, to look for the source of the interruption.

Ron was stood in the centre of the room, wand raised, a few metres away from a confused-looking Hermione. He muttered something, pointing his wand to his throat, and then put it away, looking extremely nervous.

"Erm," he said, and his voice was magically amplified. "Hi," he added lamely, before shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Harry watched him look nervously around the room, his eyes pausing on a few places, before he looked at Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, frowning.

That was when Ron stopped looking panicky, and took a step towards her.

"Hermione," he said softly, although it rang throughout the large room. "Surely you could use your logical reasoning to figure out what I'm about to say."

It was strange to see Hermione looked so puzzled. Harry smiled widely, and pulled Ginny close to his side, an arm around her waist. Ron looked over at him briefly, and Harry gave him a small nod. Ron bit his lip, smiled, and turned back to Hermione, one hand in his pocket.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Ron said, "And I think I always did, from that first day on the train," he paused, judging her reaction. "You're incredible... even if it did take me a while to realise that."

Hermione's eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling as if she'd finally figured out what was going to come next.

He took a deep breath, and brought his hand out of his pocket – the small maroon box in his grasp. Ronald Weasley knelt down on one knee in front of the girl who he'd always bickered with, and spoke his next words clearly and confidently.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

After a moment of silence, Hermione shook her head, her eyes suspiciously watery.

"Of course I will, you idiot," she said, laughing.

Ron beamed, slipped the ring on her left ring finger, and stood up, crushing his lips against hers.

Harry really would have appreciated it if his best mate had remembered to take the Sonorus charm off first, but he clapped and whistled with the rest of the party nevertheless, grinning from ear-to-ear.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the guests were still gathered around Ron and Hermione; congratulating them, looking at the ring, and in Mrs Weasley's case, crying and holding the two of them together in a bone-crushing hug. Hermione's parents were smiling and congratulating the two of them, and honestly, Harry had never seen Ron or Hermione happier.<p>

Ginny, ever shrewd, said, "so _this_ is what you were hiding from me."

Harry smiled apologetically.

"It's alright," she said, head on his chest, yawning. "I forgive you."

Harry chuckled. "Glad to hear it. We should probably thinking about leaving soon. Ron and Hermione look completely wiped out."

They did – ecstatically happy still – but tired nevertheless.

Ginny didn't protest.

"I'm just going to say goodnight to Teddy again," Harry said, "Make sure he didn't wake up with all the noise... you try and get to the star couple," he added, gesturing to the crowd that was still formed around Ron and Hermione.

Ginny nodded, and Harry set off up the stairs, his mind still buzzing. He was so happy for his best friends it was almost unreal.

He bounced up the stairs, with surprising energy at two in the morning, and walked down the corridor to Teddy's room.

Teddy's blue-flamed nightlight was still flickering faintly in his room when Harry entered it. He walked over to the miniature bed, and reached out to touch Teddy's head.

His fingers found only sheets.

In blind panic, Harry scrabbled desperately for his wand, and the lights turned flicked on, but all there was to see was an unmade bed.

Teddy was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... it's been a few weeks, I'm really sorry about that. But, I did write a surprisingly long chapter this time round, so I hope that makes up for it! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean the world to me. **

**Please let me know what you think! Your theories are always welcomed too ;)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Abi**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 26_

Harry stood still for about thirty seconds – too shocked to move.

_Where was Teddy?_

_Who had taken him? _

The questions ran over in his mind multiple times before the loud music from downstairs jerked him out of his stupor.

Maybe he'd just gotten out of his bed. Yeah – he was probably just wondering around...

Harry had already constructed the story in his head by the time he reached Teddy's bedroom door. Teddy hadn't left the house. He'd been woken up by the loud music and went in search of Andromeda. Maybe he'd already reached her. Yes – he was definately around here somewhere...

Harry looked down the hall – into each room, shouting, "Teddy!" as he opened each door. Systematically, he checked the Spare Room, the bathroom, and lastly – Andromeda's room.

No Teddy.

_He's downstairs. He had to be downstairs. _

Harry descended the stairs little too quickly, missing the last stair so that he just barely managed to stop himself from sprawling on the floor.

The music was too loud to yell for Teddy, and he didn't want to panic the guests if there was no need. No – he'd just have to rely on his eyes.

Harry pushed his glasses higher on the his nose as if to prove the point to himself, and went to the kitchen. He'd check the living room/party room last, and then alert Andromeda – he swallowed painfully – if necessary.

No Teddy in the kitchen. Harry even checked in the cupboards to make sure he wasn't hiding. He opened the back door from the kitchen, and checked the garden, wooden fences surrounding the small patch of grass and patio. No way that Teddy could get out of there – and there was nowhere he could be hiding.

With a growing sense of desperation, Harry closed the back door behind him, and checked the dining room, conservetory and downstairs bathroom.

No Teddy.

One room left to check.

Harry held his breath as he entered the living room.

Surprisingly – or unsurprisingly – everything was how he'd left it, more or less. Hermione and Ron were still surrounded by their reletives, discussing wedding plans. Ginny was standing next to them – apparently waiting for Harry to get back before pulling the newly-engaged couple away.

She smiled at him as he walked in.

He couldn't bring himself to respond in kind.

It was odd; Harry was panicking – Teddy was missing – and it felt as if everyone else should know the circumstances too; although, of course, there was no way for them to know.

But everything carrying on as normal still seemed strange.

Harry's eyes tore away from Ginny's and scanned the room for his missing godson.

_No Teddy. No Teddy. No Teddy. _

Harry wasn't in control of his actions anymore – his terror was already taking over.

He was throwing open cupboards, checking under the sofas... and then he wasn't looking anywhere, for there was nowhere left. Harry felt his face fall into his hands; his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. _How had he let this happen? Not Teddy. He swore he'd never let anything hurt Teddy. _

And then she was there.

Ginny knelt down in front of him, her sweet smell feining comfort as she replaced his hands with hers, and tilted his face upwards.

Her expression was solumn – worried, and her brown eyes burned into his.

"What is it?" she asked softly but urgently. Somehow Harry managed to hear her over the music – which was still blaring through the amplified Wireless.

"No Teddy," Harry managed to choke out.

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry reformed his sentence, her red hair forming a curtain around them.

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes briefly, before saying,"Teddy's gone."

Ginny stared at him for a moment, before standing up, taking his hands and pulling Harry to his feet.

"We're going to find him," she said determindly. "Come on."

Ginny kept hold of one of his hands, and pulled him towards the Wireless. The music got louder and louder, so Harry couldn't even feel his own heart beating.

It was if the panicky voice in his head too was growing louder, to compensate for the music.

And then Ginny switched the Wireless off with a flick of her wand... but the voice remained.

"Sorry," Ginny said to the previously-dancing guests – not sounding very sorry at all.

"What's going on?" Hermione's voice asked, as she emerged from the crowd – dragging Ron behind her by the hand.

Her diamonds sparkled even in the low light of the room.

"Harry?" she asked. "Ginny?"

Andromeda was making her way through to them now – her gaze questioning.

Harry was speechless until Ginny intervened. "Pull yourself together," she muttered, squeezing his hand a little too tightly.

Harry shook himself, and when he spoke, was glad to hear that his voice didn't waver.

"Andromeda, Ron, Hermione. Could you come with us... outside?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks, but Andromeda's eyes didn't leave Harry's.

They followed he and Ginny out silently, and the latter flicked her wand at the Wireless once more before they left the room.

The music resumed, and the door shut behind them.

Before anyone could inquire, Harry explained quickly.

"Teddy's gone from his bed," he said quietly, his gaze flicking between his two best friends, before resting on Andromeda. "He's not in the house. He's not in the garden. I've checked everywhere."

Hermione had that contemplative look on her face.

Ron muttered some obcenities under his breath, a crease between his eyebrows appearing.

Andromeda stared at Harry, her expression unfathomable.

"The wards," Hermione said finally, puzzling everyone. She turned to Andromeda.

"'Meda... the Weasleys – the rest of the Weasleys – they apparated straight into the living room."

Andromeda looked horrified all of a sudden, but Harry still hadn't quite caught on.

Without him having to ask, Hermione turned to Harry.

"The Apparation wards, Harry – the enchantments that stop witches and wizards invading others' homes without invitation," she turned to Andromeda. "Did you take them down for the party?"

Andromeda blinked. "I never thought... I should have considered..."

"It's not your fault," Harry said immediately.

"So... anyone could just apparate into Teddy's bedroom and disapparate with him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well that's what they did then," Ginny said grimly.

"You think... the letters?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Probably the same person, yes," she replied. "It would make sense. All of the –"

"Warnings," Harry said grouchily. "Which I ignored."

Much to Harry's surprise, Andromeda lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Not your fault either," she reminded him, seemingly having snapped out of her stupor.

"Right," Harry said under his breath.

He looked round at the others, who seemed as if they were awaiting instruction. With a pang of guilt, Harry looked at Hermione, whose right hand was playing absently with the new addition to her left ring finger.

Ron and Hermione's memory of this day would be tarnished – despite Ron's efforts.

Harry sighed, and said, "Right. First, I guess we should end the party?" he glanced at Andromeda, who nodded, and returned to the living room.

"Where are we going to check first?" Ron asked, Hemione leaning against his shoulder.

"Around here first," Harry replied. "And then the Burrow."

"And then Diagon Alley," Ginny cut in. When Harry looked at her inquiringly, she said, "That's where we last saw the bloke – right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Hermione put in.

Harry nodded absently, and leant half on the wall, half on his girlfriend as they waited for Andromeda.

"So..." he said to Ron and Hermione, grinning halfheartedly in an attempt to brighten the mood. "Engaged, huh?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, and the guests were sucessfully hurried out of Andromeda's house – with little explanation – and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Andromeda were ready to go. Naturally, Mr and Mrs Weasley had been told why Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be accompanying them home, but when they offered their help, Harry intervened.<p>

"Honestly, Mr Wealsey, Mrs Weasley," Harry said, looking at the obviously tired couple. "Go home and get some sleep."

"Harry, we can help," Mr Weasley insisted. "I can get word around at the Ministry, and Molly can help you..."

"We'll come and get you if he's still missing in the morning, Dad," Ginny said. "We don't need to contact the Ministry just yet."

"But you could check at The Burrow," Hermione added. "I doubt he'll be there... but it's worth a try."

Mrs Weasley nodded. "Come on, Arthur. We'll send you a Patronus," she said, looking at Harry and her daughter. "Be safe."

It was agreed that Harry and Ginny would search Diagon Alley, and Ron, Hermione and Andromeda would more thoroughly around Andromeda's house, and then around the surrounding fields and neighborhood. They agreed to send a Patronus if either parties found Teddy, and if all else failed they'd meet back at Andromeda's house at six that morning... and call the Aurors.

Harry and Ginny bade goodbye to the others, and apparated to their destination.

As Harry landed just outside The Leaky Cauldron, Ginny beside him, still hanging on to his hand. She squeezed it as they opened the door to the pub, and a sidelong glance at her showed Harry her grim expression.

The pub was quiet – as expec ted, in the early hours of the morning. Still open though, a few cloaked figures still celebrating the new millenium.

Harry nodded at Tom, the old barman, who tipped his patched top-hat to the couple as they walked through to the back door.

In silence, Harry tapped the right bricks on the seemingly-normal brick wall, and the passageway opened to them.

"What now?" Ginny's voice rung loud as the last of the bricks moved aside, startling Harry.

"Towards the pet shop," Harry said. "That's where we saw him before." It seemed like rather a feeble plan, but it was all they had. Somehow, by constructing manageable steps to achieve an impossible objective, it made it all seem a little easier.

"We could check all the shops... Knockturn Alley..."

Harry unexpectantly cracked a grin, remembering something. "Curious about Knockturn Alley, Gin? What would your mother say?"

Catching on, Ginny rolled her eyes. "You think Mum and Dad stopped me from going down there?"

"You did?"

"I did," she confirmed. "Fourth Year, sneaked away from Mum in Flourish and Blotts."

"Hmm... you always were the typical, reckless Gryffindor."

Ginny turned her eyes on him, smirking. "And you weren't?"

Harry half-smiled. "Granted. Not intentionally, though."

Ginny smiled, before both of them remembered why they were there.

"I guess Knockturn Alley's a good bet," Harry said, finally tearing his gaze away from hers.

They continued to walk on in silence.

* * *

><p>Andromeda was still finding the whole evening difficult to process.<p>

Teddy; her Teddy couldn't be missing. Dora's Teddy. He was the only one she had left... she couldn't lose him.

Merlin, if she lost him...

Ron and Hermione met her in the living room, shaking their heads, their hands tightly clasped.

None of them had really had much hope that Teddy would be around in the house somewhere. Harry had already checked, and Andromeda was certain that Teddy would have shown up by now if he was hiding.

Still, the confirmation that he was elsewhere struck a heavy blow.

She had to find him. Dora had trusted her. What would Dora say now, if she knew Andromeda had been careless enough to let him be taken?

Andromeda had made so many mistakes in her life, and she still blamed herself for every single one of them. She knew Ted would tell her she was being irrational, because she didn't know how she could have handled the situations better.

Ted wasn't here though.

If Andromeda had made peace with her sisters, perhaps Bella would never have become a Death Eater. Bella didn't start out _bad. _Andromeda had to believe that, or she'd go crazy. That little girl with the crazy hair; she had been so happy, so fulfilled, so _full of life_ once. She'd been corrupted through the people she'd been in contact with; the people she'd been sharing a house with. If Bella had never become a Death Eater, she'd never have killed Dora. And Teddy wouldn't be missing.

Andromeda found herself wondering what Remus would think. Remus Lupin, the werewolf, whom Andromeda had been so against her daughter marrying at first. That was before she got to know him. She was ashamed of herself now, for making those harsh, unwarrented judgements. Remus Lupin was first and formost a great man. A great, brave, kind man, who was so unlike the typical werewolf stereotype, it was laughable. Whether his condition had made him that way, or whether he always was destined to be so, Andromeda didn't know. She wondered what he'd make of the fact she'd _lost _his son. He probably wouldn't blame her.

However dysfunctional, Andromeda didn't seem to be able to snap herself out of these thoughts. Ever since Ted died, her mind had become a darker place. When Remus and Dora died, it was a total Eclipse.

The only spot of light in her life was Teddy. If she didn't have him, she didn't know what she'd do.

She _had _to find him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a light hand on her shoulder.

"Let's check the streets, An," Hermione said softly.

Andromeda found herself nodding and curling her lips into a familiar smile that was once genuine.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Andromeda worked through the hours of the early morning, searching in their separate groups. Fatigue gave way to the urgency of the situation, and all five were running on adrenaline by the time they met back at Andromeda's house at six.<p>

Harry could tell from the looks on their faces that the other group had had no luck. They looked exhausted, hollows beneath their eyes, their skin pale; but they still looked a little hopeful, as if wishing the couple had better news than they. Harry supposed that he and Ginny were in much the same state.

"No luck?" he managed to say, the tight panicky sensation once more overwhelming him.

Hermione shook her head, her expression grave. "If you had, you wouldn't have asked us," she stated.

Harry expelled his breath, and closed his eyes briefly before speaking.

"Mr Weasley said they'd searched the Burrow too. Nothing."

Andromeda opened her mouth to form a responce; a plan of action, perhaps, but she was inturrupted with a shrill cry.

A familiar cry.

Hardly daring to believe it, Harry was gone from the room before anyone else could react. He ran up the stairs three at a time, skidded down the hallway, and into the familiar blue-painted room.

And then he smiled.

The others piled in behind him, but Harry only had eyes for the currently blue-haired toddler sat up in his bed.

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow, Teddy was sandwiched in a hug between he and Andromeda.

Harry didn't know how long they stood like that, but when Hemione called his name and they pulled away, Teddy was blond, and Hermione was weilding a piece of parchment with a grim look.

"It was on Teddy's bed..." she said, but Harry inturrupted her. When he spoke, his voice was uncharacteristically hard.

"Read it."

Hermione looked up at him for a moment, her eyes scanning across to Andromeda, then Ron and Ginny.

She bit her lip, and did as he said.

"_How does it feel?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew. I'm sorry for the tardiness, but I've come to the conclusion that my chapters are talking more time simply because they're getting longer, and hopefully written better. I'm taking more time over them.**

_**Anyway, **_**there you go! I hope you liked it! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Love always,**

**Abi**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.**_

_Chapter 27_

Harry ground his teeth.

He was going to find the bastard. He was going to hunt him down and make him pay_. _Who abducts an innocent child purely to antagonise an enemy? What kind of sick, twisted individual could possibly even _think _of pulling something like that?

Why? Why Teddy? Why Harry?

All Harry had ever wanted was a normal, happy life. One with love and family. And just as he'd had that within his reach, everything came crashing down around him. How could he possibly stay around people he loved if he was only a danger to them?

Harry felt contagious; as though all of the people around him would be affected by his own misfortune if he didn't distance himself soon.

And really, Harry thought, that wasn't too far off the truth. Hadn't Teddy been taken just because the abductor knew he was his godson? Hadn't so many other people died in protection of him?

Well, he'd made a vow to himself at the memorial service, and he wasn't about to go back on that. He wouldn't ever let anything happen to Teddy. Ever again. And if that meant he had to be estranged from his own godson – so be it.

Harry took a step backwards, and then another.

Once on the landing, he repeated the steps he had taken to get to Teddy's room. Harry ran down the stairs, and out through the ground floor hall.

Remembering that the Appiration Charms were off, Harry turned on the spot, thinking of the first place that wasn't the Burrow.

Harry appeared outside the front door of Grimmauld Place.

He stared at the peeling black paint on the front door for a moment. Harry hadn't consciously chosen this place, but he supposed he would have had to come back here eventually, anyway.

Might as well be now.

It hadn't changed – not in the slightest. In fact, it eerily looked exactly as it had when Harry, Ron and Hermione had apparated hurriedly off the front doorstep years before.

Harry could really understand why Sirius had hated this place.

The wallpaper was peeling off the bottom of the walls when Harry entered into the familiar corridor. He was grateful that the portrait of Mrs Black was still covered up and quiet. Carefully, Harry shut the front door.

He could smell the dust in the air, and see it through the streaming early-morning light from the few windows. The place felt damp and dreary, and completely lacking the life and spirit he was used to at the Weasleys'.

Instinctively, Harry was drawn up the staircase. He passed the severed heads of the elves, and skimmed his hand along the cool grey stone of the banister. Moving of their own accord, Harry's feet took him to the first room on the left.

He'd been in this room before. It was familiar, and the sight of the old tapestry on the wall made Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He walked closer to the Black family tapestry, eyes skimming from left to right over the second to last line.

_Hole_, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, _Hole_, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy.

Of course, the first face blasted off the canvas was Sirius. The second was Andromeda.

What different lives each of those seven had led.

Sirius, the only Gryffindor, a good person accused of terrible crimes. Of murder and betrayal. Sent to Azkaban, and killed by his dear cousin before his name was cleared.

Regulus, who'd only realised his mistakes when it was almost too late.

Bellatrix – the mass murderer who had taken pleasure in torture and pain. And Rodolphus, who was probably no better.

Andromeda; who'd branched out from the ideologies of her upbringing, married a muggleborn, had a half-blood child... and then everything had come crashing down around her.

And then Narcissa and Lucius. The former had saved his life; the latter had sat in on meetings planning his murder.

Absently, Harry wondered whether his father would be on here somewhere if the tapestry was extended further. All purebloods were related somehow, after all. There was a Dorea and Charlus Potter, a branch up from Sirius's.

Could they be his grandparents? Or a Great Aunt and Uncle?

Both they and their one son were deceased now, so he guessed he'd never know.

Harry stood there before the great tapestry for quite a while. Mostly, he was staring at that charred hole that represented Sirius Black. Harry could feel the familiar guilt and grief tearing at his insides, but he did his best to stay on top of it. He couldn't get dragged down – he needed to think logically.

What would Sirius say? The man who'd been separated from his godson through no choice of his own... he'd been reckless, illogical and bitter; but he'd still loved deeply through all that, Harry was certain.

And Sirius, like Harry, would do anything to protect his godson. He'd been trusted by Harry's father in the same way that Harry had been trusted by Remus.

What about Remus? What would he think of Harry's plan to erase himself from Teddy's life?

With a pang, Harry remembered a hauntingly familiar situation, whereby Remus had turned up to this very house with the intention of leaving Teddy and Tonks. And that was because he was scared he'd hurt them – that he'd hurt Teddy through inheritance of his werewolf genes – the deep rooted fear that he'd hurt them both through his Lycanthropy. That Teddy deserved a young, undamaged father, and that Dora deserved the same from a husband.

Wasn't that exactly what Harry was feeling about Teddy now? Substitute Lycanthropy for the pursuit of a deranged Death Eater, and the situations were pretty much identical.

But Remus had gone back. He'd gone back and loved Tonks and Teddy until the day he'd died, because Harry had yelled at him, called him a coward – openly despised what Remus was planning to do.

Harry took a few more moments to think it over, but in the end it was surprisingly simple for Harry to accept his own advice; far easier than it had been in the past. He wasn't a coward, and he wasn't a hypocrite. And quite honestly, he wasn't certain that Teddy would be any safer if he were absent – the Death Eater would know that Harry still cared.

He didn't hear Ginny entering the house or, indeed, the room. But he didn't jump when he felt the familiar pressure of her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," Harry said, without turning round to look at her. "I'm not going to insist that I live here forever and I'm never seeing Teddy again, and I'm not going to try to break off our relationship to protect you, either," he paused, finally turning round to face her. "Unless you want me to, obviously."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the side of her mouth. "Well, I was thinking about trading you in for a younger model..."

For the first time all night, Harry felt a flicker of a true smile settle on his face. He took one of her hands in his. His thumb automatically started making small circles on the back of her hand.

"Couldn't say I'd blame you," Harry said, "You could find a normal bloke easily. No kidnapped godsons or vengeful Death Eaters..."

Ginny snorted indelicately, taking his other hand and stringing his fingers with hers. "Sounds incredibly boring."

Harry smiled. "Well boredom is something I can remedy."

Ginny grinned and eased her hands out of hers, so she could string them round his neck.

Harry wasn't who initiated it, but suddenly her lips were on his. And although his eyes were closed, the world was blazing around him. No thought was given to anything but the feel of Ginny smiling against his lips, her body pressed up against his, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his head, her scent – her taste – completely intoxicating.

Nothing could have cemented his decision more. Harry refused to be intimidated. He wasn't about to give this up again. Not that she'd have let him.

After who knows how long, they pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"You know," Ginny said softly, hands still playing with his hair. "I'm glad I didn't have to convince you that you weren't a danger to the whole world. Again."

Harry's smile faded slightly, and he took a moment to choose his words.

"I'm not convinced me being around Teddy didn't make him a target. I am a danger."

Ginny was about to protest, but Harry quickly spoke over her, moving away a little.

"I am," he said, "As long as there are Death Eaters around, I am. That note was meant for me, and you know it. But I can't leave Teddy, Gin. He's only got us and Andromeda. He needs to have people who love him around; growing up without parents... he needs all the support he can get."

Harry looked into Ginny's sharp brown eyes, willing her to understand.

She surveyed him seriously. "I get what you're saying, Harry," she said finally. "But you can't go around blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong around you. It's not healthy, and it's sure as hell not justified."

Harry decided not to press the point.

"We need to go," he said. At Ginny's inquiring look, he added, "To Andromeda's. Set up some protection charms."

Ginny looked at him for a moment longer, before sighing and taking his hand. "I don't know how to get through to you," she said.

Harry pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head. "You don't need to. I'm fine."

The journey to Andromeda's house took less than a minute; for Harry and Ginny only had to exit Grimmauld Place, and from there they could apparate directly into Andromeda's front room.

When they arrived, she was sitting on the sofa. She started a little when they popped in, but otherwise waited for Harry to make the first move.

And that's when Harry told her of his plan.

"No chance," Andromeda said firmly.

Harry sighed. "Not for long, 'Meda. Just so that we know Teddy's safe..."

"I'm not having an Auror stationed at my house," she said. "I don't think the Ministry would even send one here."

Andromeda was using her strict, grandmotherly tone. Harry ignored Ginny's snickers from behind him (for he had not yet told his girlfriend of his proposition), and said; "But..."

"No buts," Andromeda said sharply. "You've had your answer."

Harry sighed, and there was a long pause before he cracked.

"Fine. Just the protection charms then?"

Andromeda nodded, looking more satisfied.

Between the three of them, it didn't take Harry, Ginny and Andromeda long to set up the defensive spells. Harry had performed more than his fair share of them in his seventh year, after all; and both Ginny and Andromeda were naturally talented witches, who found no problem with advanced defensive magic.

The exhaustion was beginning to hit Harry. He'd been awake for... far too many hours. And he could see that the sleep deprivation was beginning to take its toll on Ginny too, however much she tried to stay alert.

She'd told Harry that Ron and Hermione had gone home soon after he'd left for Grimmauld Place. Ron had wanted to come after him, but Hermione had convinced him it was better for Ginny to go, rather than being surrounded by the four of them.

Seeing as Ginny's intrusion had turned into a snog session... that was probably for the best.

Harry and Ginny had to walk twenty metres or so away from the house before they could disapparate, thanks to the extensive defensive charms they'd just put in place. They didn't say much, both longing for sleep, but Ginny's hand was warm and soft in his, and they didn't pull apart to travel to the Burrow.

By the time they had entered the house, it was almost eight. By the sound of it, everyone was still asleep.

Harry was very grateful that it was a Saturday, and he didn't have to go to Auror Training for two days.

Certainly, at this rate, Harry felt as if he would be able to sleep for at least a few days.

There was no conversation about it, but somehow when they climbed up the stairs, Ginny ended up passing her own room, and climbing into Harry's bed with him – both of them still fully-clothed.

Harry was grateful for the company. Although it would not have been difficult for him to fall asleep under any circumstances at that moment, it was most definitely preferable to do so as he did; Ginny's back pressed up against his stomach as they lay on their sides, his arm rested around her middle.

The sun was beginning to stream through the gap in the curtains, so Harry turned his face into Ginny's hair.

"G'night," he murmured tiredly. "Love you."

Harry was asleep before she had time to reply.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed quickly, and much to Harry's relief, without much incident.<p>

Mrs Weasley had the whole family round on New Year's Day. Teddy was coddled even more than he had been previously to his little excursion, and revelled in the attention – toddling around from Weasley to Weasley.

Fleur was as big as ever, and looked thoroughly tired with having her pregnancy bump patted, as Ginny pointed out to Harry in a whisper as they sat at the big dinner table; Fleur sat opposite with Bill on one side and Great Aunt Tessie patting her from the right.

Andromeda was perhaps more subdued than she had been at previous gatherings, and followed Teddy everywhere he went, but she still made conversation with most of the Weasleys. Curiously, the only person she didn't particularly associate with was Mrs. Weasley; who she'd been friendly with before.

She was also oddly cold with Harry and Ginny.

"What do you think's up with her?" Harry asked Ginny, Hermione and Ron later that night as they sat on the well-worn sofas by the fire. A lot of the distant relatives had departed; as had Hermione's parents. The remaining adults were conversing at the dining room table, and Teddy was asleep on the sofa – in plain view of everyone.

"I dunno, mate," Ron said, resting his scarlet-socked feet on Hermione's lap. Hermione promptly pushed them off.

"Was she alright with you last night?" Ginny asked, with a glance at Teddy.

Her thumb was running soothing circles on the back of Harry's hand, and it was very distracting.

"I _think _so..." Harry replied. "But she was pretty out of it last night."

"She's probably just shocked about Teddy still," Hermione said, twisting her engagement ring around her finger. Apparently she'd started doing that when she was anxious. "Try not to-" Hermione halted her speech, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," a voice interrupted. The familiar voice had an unfamiliar hard edge to it. "Can I have a word?"

Harry spun round. "Uh- yes. Of course, Andromeda."

She nodded and looked at Hermione. "Watch Teddy," she said, before turning around and stalking to the corridor without looking back to see if Harry was following.

Harry shrugged helplessly at his friends and said, "Be right back."

He turned and followed her into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Andromeda looked angry. Really angry.

"Wha-"

"You've been hiding things from me," Andromeda cut him off – her brown eyes narrowing as she tucked a loose lock of brunette hair behind her ear.

"I... what?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. This was very different to Andromeda's usual calm temperament.

Andromeda took a deep breath, and her angry expression waned slightly as she tore her eyes away from his, looking down at the floor. A hint of vulnerability crossed her face, and Harry had just enough emotional intelligence to keep silent.

"Teddy and I visited Narcissa this morning," Andromeda said, the words passing out on a deep exhale. "Like you told me to."

Harry paused for a moment; trying to put the words into the context of her angry mood. "Well that's... good?" he said finally, his statement accidently intonated as a question.

Andromeda didn't acknowledge Harry's input. "Once we were done with the reunion scene, we got onto the topic of how much time I'd been spending around the Weasleys..." her voice was uncharacteristically harsh. "And she told me a few interesting things about some family members' relation with our sister's _death_."

Oh.

_Oh._

"You didn't know that-"

"That Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix, Harry? That she did so in defence of your girlfriend? No, Harry. I didn't. Because _you _didn't tell me."

"That's not fair," Harry said. "I didn't know you didn't know. I assumed you knew. And you can't blame Ginny-"

"I _don't _blame Ginny," she said sharply. "My sister was cruel and twisted, and I have no doubt she'd have taken great pleasure in hurting her. I'm not delusional. Bella wasn't a saint – anything but. But it would have been nice to know I'd been associating with my sister's murderer for _two years_."

"I'm _sorry_," Harry said, his brows pinching together. "I had _no idea _you didn't know."

Before Andromeda started speaking again, Harry cut in. "And you can't hold Bellatrix's death against Mrs. Weasley. Bellatrix was a _maniac. _She would have killed Ginny. She killed _Sirius."_

Andromeda flinched at that, biting her lip and looking away. That's when Harry remembered... how could he have forgotten? In that long-ago scene in front of the Black Family Tapestry – Andromeda had been Sirius's favourite cousin – they could have been close.

"Sorry," he said shortly.

"When I heard..." Andromeda paused, and then continued, "I cried for days, Harry. Sirius and I – we were outcasts together. He was the closest thing I had to family in those early days, after I was cast out... Sirius and Uncle Alphard.

"When I heard what happened – what Bella had done – I _hated _her, Harry. I hated her, but she was still my sister. I still loved her; no matter how many _terrible _things she'd done."

Andromeda looked intently at Harry – as if begging him to understand.

And he did. Of course Andromeda still loved her sister; of course she'd been angry when she'd heard who'd killed Bellatrix.

Andromeda looked at him for a moment longer. Apparently registering the understanding in his expression, she sighed – looking back down at the ground.

"I can't forget it, Harry," she said. "But I understand why she did it."

Andromeda looked up at him as she said, "I would have done the same for Dora."

Without giving Harry time to reply, she hugged him briefly, and then turned back in the direction of the living room; presumably to collect Teddy.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28<span>

The next few months passed in a nice, regular schedule of Auror training, visiting Teddy and Andromeda, and hanging around with Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

It was odd: He, Ron and Hermione had functioned as a trio the whole way through Hogwarts. They were the closest of friends. But yet, Ginny wasn't excluded in any way, despite being Ron's sister and a year younger than them.

Over the last couple of years, the four of them had settled into a comfortable quartet, rather than two couples, which worked perfectly for each of them.

Everyone was busy; Hermione with studying for her final Magical Law Enforcement exam coming up at the end of April, Ginny with the _Daily Prophet_, and Harry and Ron with Auror Training.

Alongside Ron's training in the academy, he was bizarrely in charge of wedding planning.

Hermione had little interest in planning her wedding, informing them in her blunt manner that big weddings were simply an excuse for mass consumerism and self-indulgent attention seeking. In any case, she wouldn't have much time for planning, because Hermione was wholeheartedly concentrating on her studies, in the way one might expect from Hermione Granger.

The two of them didn't seem to have any intention of waiting to be married - Mrs. Weasley had suggested an April wedding for the next year (she didn't want them to rush into anything, after all.) But both had immediately protested this; saying that they'd rather be married this April - what was the point in waiting?

Harry was rather enjoying his seemingly mundane life. He'd had more than enough excitement for a lifetime. A steady routine was certainly preferable to kidnappings of his godson or run-ins with insane Death Eaters.

All in all, everyone was as happy as they could have been after coming out the other side of a war not two years previously.

One Thursday in early April, Ginny came home from work looking more enthused than Harry had seen her in a while. It wasn't a secret that Ginny found her work at the _Daily Prophet_dreadfully tedious, so Harry was happy but fairly surprised to see her bright grin as she joined he and Ron in the garden, where they were enjoying the uncharacteristically sunny spring weather.

Harry was flicking through his Auror training manuals.

Ron was looking at muggle wedding planning magazines.

"Afternoon, Sunshine," Harry laughed, patting the space beside him on the grass. The Auror manual was quickly forgotten. Ginny was always a massive distraction when attempting to study for the approaching physical and stealth testing at the end of June, and this was no exception.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname, but sat down nevertheless. She eyed Ron's magazine for a moment, a wicked grin quickly replacing her smile. "Picking out your dress, Ron?"

Ron visibly jumped, flicking over the page from a double-spread on extravagant wedding dresses.

"Just looking," he said. Harry didn't miss the reddening of the tips of Ron's ears, and was certain that Ginny wouldn't either.

"Hermione going to let you pick her wedding dress, too?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Ron muttered, looking determinedly at a page of cufflinks for grooms.

Harry was almost certain that he wasn't paying attention, because wizards didn't wear cufflinks on their dress robes.

"You're not," Ginny clarified. "As chief bridesmaid I'm at least going to drag her away from her books to get the bloody dress."

"Good luck with that," Harry said, grinning.

"She'll thank me later," Ginny smirked, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "What do you think she'd be dressed up in if this oaf were left the task?"

"I'm perfectly capable of-" Ron started, looking up at Ginny with a distinctly hacked off glare.

Harry cut him off before another grand Weasley siblings argument could commence.

"How was your day?" he asked Ginny.

Ron and Ginny kept their glare holding for another few moments, but Ginny broke off to answer him, her brown eyes softening.

"It was fine," she said. "Same old filing and paperwork. Making coffee for Johnson, being patronised by the senior writers."

Harry was about to make his sympathetic reply (Ron had turned back to his magazine), but Ginny's eyes lit up again, and her grimace widened into a true smile.

"But I did see something interesting in the office," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"The Holyhead Harpies," Ginny said, "Are recruiting."

"Recruiting?"

"They're looking for a new seeker - Miranda Langhorn is pregnant - her maternity leave obviously started right away. They're in a hurry to train up the new player for the next game of the season. Against the Wasps," Ginny bit her lip. Everyone knew that the Wilbourne Wasps and the Holyhead Harpies were sworn nemesis, thanks to their perpetually similar standings in the leaderboard.

"They're holding open try-outs on Monday - it'll be advertised in the _Prophet_ tomorrow." Ginny finished. And then with a flash of that grin again, "I'm going."

Harry smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulders and placing a light kiss on her temple. "And you'll get it," he told her, their heads still close together.

"Well, I'm going to do my damned best," she smiled.

And then her head was tilting up to his in that familiar yet still exhilarating way, and they were millimetres away. Harry breathed in her sweet breath as they got closer, and then...

"I am still here, you know."

Harry and Ginny didn't move for a moment, looking at each other with equally stupid grins on their faces. Ginny bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, as if to say "Who cares?"

Loyal as ever, Harry couldn't subject his best mate to an awkward situation. He rolled his eyes and pulled away, threading his fingers through hers as he did so.

Another quick glance that secured the promise for later, and then Harry turned back to Ron, who looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"So, mate, about those cufflinks," Harry said, making a grab for the magazine.

Ginny laughed.

* * *

><p>It was another hard day at Auror Training that Friday, as was the following Monday.<p>

Their previously linear schedule of doing certain activities on certain days had fallen by the wayside as their final trials approached.

If they passed, they would be thrown into the life of an Auror, and in a new regime to compensate for the Aurors lost in the war, they would finish the rest of their training 'on the job', after these exams, instead of completing another two years of full-on training as Aurors in the past had.

The truth was that the Ministry just couldn't cover all the (although comparatively trivial) situations with the amount of Aurors they'd lost.

Harry was all for the new system. He was ready to become an Auror. He certainly didn't want to spend another few years in training.

Ron and Harry's trainer, Asima, might have looked delicate, but she was tough as nails beneath that soft exterior.

Star jumps and simple jinxes a thing of the past, she'd introduced them to the Auror Training Field.

Namely, a large grassy expanse, owned by the Auror Academy, which the trainees were made to run around.

It might sound simple, but Harry was convinced Asima was a closet sadist. They'd started off in January with three laps to run every training session. Although the runs were painful at that level, it kept getting worse. Asima introduced time limits, making these tighter every few weeks, and started increasing the number of laps.

So it came to be that by April, the Auror Trainees of 1999-2000 were made to run ten laps around the field in ten minutes.

Torture, if Harry had ever felt it. Like a Cruciatus Curse localised in his lungs.

That Friday morning found Ron and Harry starting their first lap around the field, warily watching their trainer at the centre of the track, wand in hand.

Asima wasn't past aiming quick stinging spells at the legs of slackers.

Harry and Ron kept time with each other, complaining in breathy voices. Ron was bright red from head to toe, as was usual throughout the duration of any kind of physical exertion.

Despite the tiring training, it was an unspoken truth that neither Ron nor Harry would quit. They wanted to become Aurors to protect the peace that still seemed too good to be true.

And so they would, given time.

* * *

><p>By the time Harry and Ron had apparated to just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, walked the short distance home to avoid the Burrow's apparation protection and been let in by Mrs. Weasley (after answering their security questions, of course. Harry hated that the measures had to be implemented again - it reminded everyone too much of Voldemort's era - but it was necessary), and collapsed on the sofa wordlessly, the boys had almost forgotten about Ginny's activities that day.<p>

That was, until they heard someone bound down the stairs and burst into the room.

Ginny had a wild, hopelessly ecstatic smile on her face as she swooped down onto Harry, and planting her lips on his, kissing him enthusiastically.

Harry smiled into the kiss, hoping that this meant what he thought it did.

Ginny's face scrunched up as she pulled away and opened her eyes.

Her newly-washed red hair flowed down almost to her waist in careless waves, and her brown eyes sparkled even through the disgusted face she was making.

Harry thought she was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He was also conscious of Ginny almost straddling him with her brother sat right beside them, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care too much - mately loyalty only went so far.

He was male.

"You stink," Ginny said, climbing off Harry and taking a few paces back.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning. "Did you get the position?"

"I've been called back for a final trial," she said, "Just me and one other."

Harry smiled, but curiously Ginny's expression darkened a little at this revelation.

Apparently realising that Harry had noticed, Ginny reassured him that it was nothing.

Harry supposed it was just the nerves.

* * *

><p>The day of Ginny's callback came about bright and breezy. It wasn't an Auror Training day, and Hermione happened to be on study leave for her upcoming exams.<p>

Given this, Harry would have assumed that the three of them would go to cheer Ginny on, but it seemed that Ron had other plans. Much to Hermione's dismay, Ron was dragging her away from the revision of her notes on eighteenth century Centaur protests to early halfbreed laws (which she didn't technically need to know for her job, but it would be useful at some point, she was sure), to go browsing for wedding cakes.

Despite Hermione's grumblings that he should just get a bloody white cake, and that she didn't care, she ended up going along anyway.

Mr. Weasley had gone to work in the early morning, and Mrs. Weasley had gone to visit Bill and Fleur, taking along the numerous baby jumpers and mittens that she'd laboriously knitted for the new baby, who was expected to arrive some time next month. She was so excited for the birth of her first grandchild; glowed whenever someone mentioned it. She and Fleur had become unpredictably close as a result.

And so it came to be that Harry and Ginny sat alone at the breakfast table in the midmorning.

Ginny was a strange but familiar mixture of nonchalant and jittery as they ate their toast in companionable silence.

Harry remembered that pre-Quidditch feeling so well. Missed it, strangely.

After Ginny missed her glass in the pouring of pumpkin juice, Harry asked, "Alright?"

She pulled out her wand and siphoned off the liquid, looking annoyed at herself. "Fine," she replied.

But when she'd replaced the wand in the inside pocket of her navy robe, she looked up at him.

"Actually," Ginny said, her brown eyes burning into his "I'm nervous as hell."

Harry grinned and reached across the table for her hand, narrowly avoiding drenching the tablecloth in pumpkin juice again.

"You'll be great," he said as he laced his fingers with hers. "You're fantastic."

The corner of her mouth twitched up in amusement. "Flattery will get you nowhere, love."

"Not flattery," Harry said. "Just the truth."

"Sappy sod," Ginny said, though she was definitely smiling now.

"Seriously," he said. "You'll be fine."

"And if not," Ginny said, "I get to say 'I told you so.'"

"Deal."

Half an hour later, breakfast had been eaten, plates had been washed up, and Harry and Ginny were stood outside the Burrow, preparing to take their journey to the Harpies training field. (Which, coincidentally, took around twenty seconds, thanks to the uncomfortable miracle that was appiration.)

When they arrived, Harry was stuck by how unspectacular it was.

The place was simply a field. There were a few rows of plastic chairs set up on one side, presumably for spectators.

A small group of women in green Quidditch robes stood not far from the chairs, with 'HOLYHEAD HARPIES' embroidered in yellow across their backs, each player with a different number in the centre.

When the team noticed Harry and Ginny had arrived, there were the inevitable stares at Harry (which he valiantly tried to ignore), and they beckoned Ginny over.

She went to join them, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Good luck," he said quietly, hooking an arm around her waist and pecking her quickly on the lips.

Ginny smiled as Harry released her, and walked away, Harry's Firebolt tucked under her arm.

Harry sat down on one of the plastic chairs. He didn't notice the beetle moving around on the grass at his feet.

* * *

><p>The first part of the trial was a team exercise not unlike the ones Harry used to implement when he was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. It seemed like a long time ago now.<p>

He watched with keen interest. It was easy to pick out Ginny in the crowd, thanks to her different-coloured Quidditch robes and her flaming hair. Her competitor was dark haired with black robes, but Harry couldn't see any further details from that distance.

After a few more rounds of Quaffle-throwing and Snitch-chasing, the group gathered together in the air. After a few more moments, Ginny broke apart from the group, wizzing down to where Harry was sat, dismounting and sitting down beside him in one swift motion.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Harry grinned back at her. Ginny's cheeks were tinged pink, her hair windswept, and her eyes sparkling. Post-Quidditch euphoria.

"They're just doing her individual trial," Ginny said, "And then it's mine."

"You were much better than the other one," Harry said. "She dropped two Quaffles, and missed a Snitch. You got it all perfect."

Ginny smiled, her head dropping onto his shoulder as they watched the trial begin.

After twenty minutes or so, the team waved Ginny over to join them. She said a quick goodbye to Harry and grabbed the Firebolt.

Ginny rose into the air with the rest of the Harpies, and soon she was just a distant navy-robed, red-haired figure on a broom.

Considering that Ginny had sat with him during the other girl's audition, he supposed he ought to have realised that his girlfriend's competitor would come to sit down near him when it was Ginny's turn.

But being Harry, he hadn't thought that far ahead.

Nevertheless, the girl came over on her broom and sat beside him.

Harry didn't pay her any attention, focusing on the gameplay above... until she said his name.

"Hello, Harry," she said, the voice hauntingly familiar.

Harry turned his head sharply from the game, his mouth falling open involuntarily.

Cho Chang was standing a few paces away from him, dressed in black Quidditch robes, hair tied back, broom under her arm.

She looked the same, if a little older.

"Ch- _Cho?_" Harry choked out, understandably more than a little surprised. He hadn't seen the girl since the brief encounter in the Room of Requirement just before the Battle of Hogwarts.

Two years.

Four years since he'd had any kind of actual relationship with her.

"Hi," she said, smiling slightly and then looking down at the grass.

Lost for words, Harry gestured to the seat beside him.

She sat down.

A minute of awkward silence.

And another.

And then: "I thought you were a Tornadoes fan?"

Cho turned her gaze from Ginny and the Harpies to Harry.

"I am," she said. "But they're not recruiting."

"Oh."

Another silence.

"So you're like... gaining experience through the Harpies?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied. "I just can't stay working in the office for much longer... Mum got me a job at the Ministry," she explained, "But I can't stand it. In the end, she said I should go for this, even if it wasn't the most stable career option."

She bit her lip, and looked up at the game.

"She's good, isn't she."

Harry looked up at the Harpies and Ginny in time to see his girlfriend intercept a pass to the captain. He smiled, and answered, "yes."

"Better than me."

She didn't intonate the statement as a question, but from what Harry remembered of Cho, he had no doubt she was after reassurance.

She certainly wasn't going to get it from him.

Harry gave a noncommittal shrug, although he heartily agreed with her. Ginny was far, far better. Cho had lost her touch, apparently.

They sat in silence for another few minutes. Harry was wishing for Ginny's trial to be over, because he really didn't want to sit with Cho for a minute longer. There was nothing there, no fondness, no trace of friendship, of attraction. Just the awkwardness of some shared adolescent memories.

"It's a shame we didn't stay in contact, Harry," Cho said, not looking at him.

"Uh- yeah," Harry said, still watching Ginny's plays with rapid attention. "It is."

"Mmm." Cho gave in confirmation.

When Ginny - finally - arrived back down on the ground with the rest of the team, Cho stood up.

"See you later, Harry," she said quietly, before grabbing his torso in an awkward hug.

Harry, still sitting, had little time to react.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange flash. But by the time Cho had released him and he'd turned to look in the direction of the woods, there was nothing to be seen.

* * *

><p>Ginny returned to him more quickly than he'd anticipated. The group had only gathered for a few minutes before Cho disapparated and Ginny came running - literally sprinting - over to the plastic chairs.<p>

Grinning in anticipation, Harry stood up. Good thing too, because otherwise both of them would have ended up on the grass.

As it stood, Harry managed to catch Ginny as she flung herself at him, accepting her eager kiss happily.

Neither Harry nor Ginny noticed the large beetle crawling up one of the chairs as Ginny told him breathlessly, "I'm the new seeker."

Pulling her even closer, Harry whispered into her hair.

"I told you so."


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way._**

Chapter 29

Ginny was so happy by the time they got home.

She had reason to be, Harry supposed: she had just become a member of her favourite Quidditch team. But Harry hadn't realised until then just how much Ginny's nine-'till-five office job was tying her down.

The whole family were delighted too, of course. Mrs. Weasley cooked a celebratory dinner, which they all sat down to happily, exchanging news.

Ron and Hermione had found a wedding cake, Mr. Weasley's work was busier than ever, and Mrs. Weasley informed them that Fleur looked ready to pop.

As it was becoming custom for Ron to sleep in Hermione's room, Ginny tended to sleep in Harry's now. And so she did that night, leaving the bed that Ron had occupied empty, instead choosing to sleep next to Harry in his tiny single bed.

The bed was nowhere near big enough for the two of them, but it was surprisingly comfortable.

Harry drifted off to sleep, Ginny at his side, more content than he had been in a while.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Harry and Ginny were awoken by an unamused Ron.<p>

"I thought you were sleeping in the _other bed_," he said irritably, looking over at the other single bed.

Ginny yawned and sat up. "Ronald, we are not children. And more to the point - you're not Mum."

Harry was glad that Hermione came in when she did - it was far too early for a Ron vs Ginny argument.

"Ron, leave them alone," Hermione said as she entered the room, holding a copy of what looked like the _Daily Prophet._

"Sorry to wake you," she said. "But we thought you'd better see this."

With an apologetic look, Hermione handed the paper over to Harry, before ushering Ron out of the room.

"This can't be good," Harry sighed, sitting up against the headboard. He was going to open the paper, but it appeared he didn't need to.

They'd made the front page.

Ginny still beside him in the bed, Harry put the paper between them, and they began to read.

**_HEARTBREAKER HARRY POTTER HITS THE HARPIES_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said under her breath as they read the headline together. She looked like she was caught between laughter and anger.

Harry turned his attention back to the article.

_Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived. Again, our tragic young hero shows off his troubled mind in a series of attention-seeking antics. _

_As reported in an earlier edition of the _Prophet_, the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team threw trials for a new seeker last week, and the final try-outs for two lucky players just yesterday. _

_In a shocking turn of events, the two young women who reached the final stage of try-outs happened to be Ginevra Weasley, whom we all know is notably tied to Harry, and her competitor, Cho Chang - Harry's adolescent love interest. (Continued on Page Four)_

Ginny was evidently reading at the same speed that Harry was, for she turned the page just as he finished reading.

"Bloody hell," Harry cursed as he looked disbelievingly at the blown up image of Cho embracing him.

He could feel Ginny's glare burning into him, and he winced as he turned to face her.

"What were you_ thinking_," Ginny hissed at him.

"Hey!" Harry said, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't have any time to react, and then she was gone!"

Ginny shook her head, still frowning, and continued to read.

_The pair had an intense conversation during Ginevra's try-out. Needless to say, they reminisced over their old relationship, both of them agreeing that it was a mistake to lose contact. _

_It's yet to be seen if Ginevra will be finally thrown aside in favour of the old flame. _

Harry sighed again at the picture of he and Ginny kissing just after her trial, and outright groaned at the bottom caption of the page:

_Learn more about the life and loves of Harry James Potter in the groundbreaking new biography, _A History of Harry Potter_ by Rita Skeeter. Now out in stores near you!_

Harry dropped his side of the paper and turned his back to Ginny, curling back under the covers and closing his eyes.

"Oi," she said, poking him in the back. "Get back up here, Mister. You have some explaining to do."

Harry groaned as he sat up.

Ginny looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't know Rita was there."

"Obviously."

"How was I supposed to know!"

"You could have just _not talked_ to Chang!"

"Ginny!"

"What?!" she said. "There's always some truth to the bitch's stories, Harry."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, climbing out of the bed and standing before her, eyes flashing. "What about the one that said you'd had my child at seventeen?"

Ginny glared.

"Yeah, I thought not," he said. "You know, out of everyone, I at least expected you to be on my side."

"What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Harry!"

"Fine," he said, sitting down on Ron's bed. "_Fine._ She came over while you did your trial, and we made awkward conversation. What was I supposed to say when she told me it was a shame we'd lost contact? Say 'Oh, actually, that wasn't much of a coincidence since I didn't want to _look_ at you after you defended your mate who outed the secret society my friends and I formed to resist against a dictatorial bloody teacher who liked torturing kids in her spare time.' Was that what I was supposed to say, Ginny? Was it?"

"That would have been-"

"And then she went to get up and she _bloody_ hugged me before she went. And I knew I'd seen a flash from the woods. I _knew_ it."

Harry closed his eyes again, exhaling noisily, and resisted the urge to rest his head in his hands.

Ginny's temper seemed to have cooled from Harry's outburst, because she said, "Alright," before getting up and joining Harry on Ron's bed. "Alright. I'm sorry. I overreacted. But seeing _her_ with her hands all over you..." Ginny made a face as she edged closer to Harry, leaning against his shoulder.

But Harry didn't respond for a moment. He lifted his head and shuffled away from her, trying to ignore the hurt look on her face.

"I'm serious about you," Harry said, looking at her. "I am. I really do love you... I've never felt this way about anyone but you, and I don't think I ever will. But you have to understand that no matter how much we try to stay out of the public eye... there are always going to be times like this." Harry smiled wryly, shaking his head, "I've only just realised it myself. I thought it would be over after the war - that I'd just be allowed a little anonymity, but I can see now that I'll probably never be fully granted that."

"I do understand, Harry," Ginny said, her brown eyes piercing his.

"You don't," he said immediately. "How could I expect you to? Even Ron and Hermione aren't used to it, and they've been dealing with Skeeter for years."

"No," Ginny said. "I'm not used to it. But I do understand. I think _everyone_ knows how much you hate the publicity."

Harry's face scrunched up at the word 'publicity', and Ginny laughed, her eyes sparkling as she reached for his hand. "And I understand that we're going to have to ignore it."

Ginny laced her fingers with his. "And again, I'm sorry. Irrational response. Won't happen again. Promise."

Harry smiled, this time allowing her to scoot up and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Another bloody _book_," Harry groaned.

"You know what you're getting for your birthday," Ginny whispered, her lips brushing against his ear slightly before she squirmed away from Harry's hold.

Harry held onto her waist, "Not so fast, Weasley," he said, grinning as she squealed and slapped at his hands.

Ginny managed to free herself from Harry's hold, grinning triumphantly, but she'd hardly even made a start towards the door before Harry caught up with her again, placing one hand on either side of her body, effectively trapping her against the door.

Harry leaned his forearms up against the door on either side of her head.

"Guess you got me," Ginny said, not looking too sorry as she strung her arms around Harry's neck.

"What am I getting for Christmas, Weasley?" Harry said, trying not to give in as she pulled his face down to hers.

Ginny considered. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

Resistance was futile, really.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione's wedding, set for the twenty-fifth of April, was approaching quickly.<p>

Hermione's temperament was reminiscent of the one she'd adopted before OWLs, due to her approaching Law Enforcement final testing. She snapped if Ron even mentioned the wedding in any detail, insisting that it was imperative she concentrate on her studies first and foremost.

The exam was on the twentieth, and Harry couldn't wait for it to be over, because in her dismissal of all wedding plans, she left a rather downcast Ron in her wake.

They'd got into rather a routine of Ron explaining his emotional trauma as they went through the physical trauma Asima called running.

"She just doesn't want to talk about it at _all_!" Ron said to Harry, a few days before Hermione's exam. "All she's interested in are her books. You wouldn't even know we were _getting_ married the way she's acting."

Harry attempted to intersect with a, "You know Hermione, she'll be better after the exams!" but Ron just kept on talking between pants.

"Ginny hasn't taken her out to buy a dress yet, and I don't know if I should buy her a dress... should I buy the dress, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ron just kept on talking.

"Oh, but I don't know if I could do that. It's her wedding dress - it's supposed to be a girl's thing, right?"

He actually paused this time, and it took Harry a minute to notice that the flow of words had stopped.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Uh. I'm sure Ginny will take her shopping. Calm down, mate."

"Bloody woman," Ron muttered under his breath. "Leaves it all to me, and I bet she'll hate it and blame me. You wait."

"I'm sure she'll..."

"Mum's flapping all over me, too. You wait. They'll both be disappointed, and it'll be a complete flop..."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Hermione's exam approached quickly, and then it was over.<p>

After the immediate, "Oh Merlin, I failed. I failed so badly. I might have gotten question seventeen wrong!" Hermione seemed to walk around in a daze for a while, as if forgetting what she was supposed to do with her time without anything to study for.  
>Eventually, though, she seemed to realise that she was getting married in a matter of days, and Ginny was finally permitted to take her dress shopping.<p>

The dress was a closely guarded secret. Only Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley had seen it, and they seemed determined to keep it that way, Hermione having kicked Ron back into Harry's room because the dress was hung up in a dress bag in hers.

Regretfully, this meant that Harry no longer had the company of Ginny at night time. Although the bed was considerably less cramped, he always felt cold. He'd gotten used to the heat of two bodies under the covers.

Ron's stag do was a quiet one - Harry organised a simple meet up in the Three Broomsticks with Ron's brothers.

Merlin only knew what the girls were up to back at the Burrow.

Harry was glad he'd made the decision to switch to Butterbeer after the second Firewhiskey, because it meant he got to somewhat-soberly witness the Weasley brothers' drunken antics.

And they were really worth remembering in the morning; he was half wondering whether to take notes for the best man speech.

By half nine, Ron was completely sloshed, rambling on to Harry about how he was the luckiest man in the world, before panicking about eternal commitment.

George was giving Ron _tips_ (which made Harry increasingly uncomfortable. He'd rather not ponder the sexual relations of his two best friends.) Bill and Charlie were cracking jokes. Charlie helpfully told Ron that he'd rather take on a Hungarian Horntail without his wand than commit to one person, but that was just him - which prompted another panic attack, of course.

Percy rolled his eyes at their antics, but Harry saw the slight smile.

All in all, it was a good night.

Harry and Ron returned to their room when they got home.

"I'm getting married in the morning, Harry," Ron said drowsily a few minutes after they'd turned the lights out.

"I know you are," Harry said, smiling into the darkness.

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Ron's snoring, as he had for the past nine years.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to darkness.<p>

Someone was shaking his arm.

Groaning, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Time to get ready," Ron's voice replied. "_Lumos!_"

Harry shielded his eyes from the bright light, but it still bled through the gaps between his fingers.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, Harry looked up at his best mate, still dressed in a tatty Chudley Cannons T-Shirt and boxers, and then down at his watch.

"Five in the morning, Ron," Harry yawned, swinging his legs out of bed. "Really?"

"The wedding starts at ten, mate," Ron said. "And I don't plan to be late!"

"Your mother would kill you," Harry agreed. "That would be a shame."

"Oh, shut up and get dressed."

Ron left the room, and Harry was struck by the realisation that he hadn't even seen his outfit yet.

At the end of Harry's bed lay a muggle suit, complete with a light turquoise tie and shiny sliver cufflinks.

Ron really had done all he could to make this Hermione's day. Harry smiled, pulling the trousers on and thinking about how insane it was that by the end of the day, Hermione would be a Weasley.

The decorations were beautiful, once they were put up. Between Ron, Harry and Mrs Weasley, it took them three hours. It would have been quicker if they'd had Ginny and Hermione down, too, but of course the groom couldn't see the bride, and Ginny was helping her get ready.

The colour scheme was all light turquoise and white. Bows, banners and balloons of those colours decorated the house, the garden and the marquee.

After that, Harry and Ron were running around still, greeting the guests, putting coats away in cupboards, offering refreshments.

They didn't see the girls until they were stood at the top of the isle.

There were so many guests, it was almost overwhelming. From where he stood, Harry could see the Lovegoods (accompanied by a boy who Harry didn't know), Andromeda and Teddy (who had charmingly changed his hair to match the colour scheme), the Longbottoms (and Hannah Abbott, who Harry noticed was holding Neville's hand). Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were present, both smiling happily. Hermione's mum sat in the front row, Mr and Mrs Weasley sat beside them, the latter of whom's handkerchief was already in hand. In the row behind sat Ron's brothers (and partners; a heavily pregnant Fleur, Audrey, and George had brought Angelina along), and behind them, a load of other Weasley relatives, easily distinguishable by their ginger hair.

Ron was beaming, and his smile only widened when the music started playing and the entrance flap of the marquee opened widely.

Ginny came down the aisle first, smiling. She had a little more makeup on than usual, Harry noticed. The top of her hair was pulled back and secured at the back of her head, and her usually-straight locks were curled.

She looked lovely, in a light-turquoise strapless dress, which flowed down to just above her knees, pulled in at the waist by a white bow.

Ginny winked when she saw him staring. Harry smiled back sheepishly.

The wedding march started, and Hermione entered the marquee.

It was like a flashback to the Yule Ball.

Evidently she'd used that hair potion again, because Hermione's usually-frizzy locks were smooth and elegantly curled, half of it clipped up at the back like Ginny's. Her dress was beautiful; a sweetheart neckline with thick, off-the-shoulder straps. The white satin was ruffled across diagonally from her ribcage to hip, and there were a few light turquoise beads scattered across the neckline.

She smiled when she saw Harry, biting her lip and giving a little wave, before turning her gaze to Ron, who was, predictably, gaping.

She didn't look away until she reached the top of the isle, and Mr Granger placed her hand in Ron's with a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>After the 'I do's were said, and the groom had kissed his bride, the guests cheered and clapped.<p>

Ginny was at Harry's side, and he tightened his hold round her waist and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you," he said, his face still only centimetres from hers. He was smiling.

Ginny grinned, placing a hand on his cheek. "And I love you, too."

Glancing over at the dance floor that had materialised, now swarmed by dancing couples, Harry took the hand from his face, and entwined his fingers with it.

"Care to dance, Miss Weasley?" he asked, mock bowing.

Ginny laughed. "Try not to tread on me," she said as she led them towards the floor.

As they ungracefully twirled, laughing, Harry looked at what was going on around the floor.

Ron and Hermione were locked in a tight embrace, as were Bill and Fleur. Andromeda was talking to Professor McGonagall by the refreshments table, and Professor Flitwick stood with them.

Harry noticed that Teddy and Kreacher were toddling around the floor, both giggling. Harry smiled. He did worry about Kreacher being locked up in Grimmauld Place all alone. Perhaps he would be better off helping out Andromeda.

Harry made a mental note to discuss it with Kreacher later.

Ginny lay her head on his shoulder during the next song, and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Improvement on the update time, right?!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for hanging around! I don't know whether some people stopped reading because of the delay in update time or whether they just didn't review, but it doesn't seem like as many are reading anymore. It's a shame, because there are only a few chapters left!**

**Ah well.**

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! The next will be up as soon as I can manage it. :)**

**Love,**

**Abi x**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. All rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros. I do not profit in any way._**

Chapter 30

_Potter,_

_I hear you're looking for your girlfriend. You won't have to search for much longer if you follow my instructions. _

_You will come to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, at 5am tomorrow morning (2nd May). _

_You will tell no-one of this note. _

_You will memorise it, and burn it. _

_She's alive and well at the moment, but that could be easily rectified. _

_You'd be wise to heed this letter._

* * *

><p><strong>April 26th<strong>

Hermione and Ron had left for their honeymoon the previous evening, and the house seemed strangely empty without them.

Of course, Harry wasn't majorly lonely. He had Ginny to keep him company during the nights, and Auror training carried on as normal.

The only difference was that Harry didn't have Ron to moan to as he puffed around the running track, and he didn't have Hermione to ask about particularly difficult forms of defensive magic that he'd need to pass the final testings (which were approaching quickly, much to his horror).

Really, it was odd being without them.

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye that morning. He headed out of the door for the Academy before she left for the training field. He didn't turn around to wave before he apparated.

* * *

><p>Ginny was slowly getting used to the way that the Holyhead Harpies trained.<p>

She'd expected it to be like the Hogwarts training sessions, somehow. Having a laugh and throwing golf balls around for Snitch-catching practice.

It was completely different.

Although there was a good feeling amongst the team mates, they were there to work, and work they did. The game against the Wasps was approaching fast, and in the session, Ginny reckoned she'd caught around a hundred snitches.

Gwenog, the Captain, kept telling her that she was doing a great job, but Ginny wasn't so sure. She was off her game, because every time she flew low near the woods, she could have sworn she saw something moving in there.

She puzzled over it for the duration of the afternoon practice, before she stumbled upon an answer.

Rita Skeeter. It had to be - she knew where Ginny played. Perhaps she was getting more material for her next article.

Or worse, another book on Harry.

So when Gwenog called an end to the practice and told them they could go, Ginny hung around, looking around before entering into the woods.

The last thing she was expecting to see was a large, sabre-toothed tiger.

* * *

><p>Harry came home after Auror Training tired and lonely, having had almost no-one to speak to all day - for he hadn't bothered making any other friends in the Academy in Ron's presence. All he wanted was a couple of slices of toast and an evening with Ginny, who usually got home much earlier than Harry did.<p>

But when he entered the Burrow through the kitchen door, he was greeted by Molly Weasley, who looked worried.

Before he had the chance to make any enquiries, Mrs Weasley asked, "Where's Ginny? Have you seen her, Harry?"

* * *

><p>Ginny reached in her pocket for her wand as the tiger transformed into a man, but there was no pocket.<p>

She was wearing her Quidditch Robes.

Her wand was in the changing rooms.

Cursing herself for being so careless, Ginny stood her ground, and looked into those icy blue eyes. There was no point in running.

He grinned, his eyes flitting from one direction to the other, his blond hair matted and dull.

"What do you want?" Ginny said, trying not to let her fear sound in her voice.

He laughed. A short, bitter one, but still a laugh. "What I want is long since lost," he said, "But I've heard vengeance is sweet."

He took a step closer, and Ginny took one back.

"Get away from me," she said, her mind running a mile a minute, "Leave me alone!"

He smiled even more widely, and Ginny absently noted his resemblance to his animagus form, in the midst of her escape plans. There was no way that she could outrun him, when he could turn into a massive tiger at will, and she couldn't use magic against him, because she had no wand.

So Ginny did the logical thing.

She punched him in the face.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Harry said, trying to keep his head. He stood in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, and he couldn't help wishing that Hermione and Ron were here with him. They'd always been there to help in crises like these, and now they weren't.<p>

"Right," Harry said, "I'll go and check the pitch. Did you want to stay here and call the Auror department, or do you want to wait until I get back?"

"I'll call them," Mrs Weasley said grimly. "Arthur too. You go, Harry, dear. Be careful."

Harry promised her he would be, and closed the door behind him.

He ran past the intrusion charms and apparated without sparing a thought for his three Ds.

* * *

><p>The Death Eater paused for only a moment over Ginny's punch, before he had her by the hair, dragging her up against his stinking body.<p>

"No boyfriend here to save you now, Weasley," he chuckled.

"Go to hell," Ginny said, trying her best to pull away from his hold, but not getting anywhere.

"Oh no," he said, "I don't think so."

Ginny continued to struggle, and he shook her.

She spat at him.

He apparated them away.

* * *

><p>Ginny wasn't in the Quidditch field.<p>

She wasn't at the Burrow.

She wasn't with Luna, Neville or Andromeda.

She wasn't at the Ministry.

She wasn't at Hogwarts.

She wasn't at Shell Cottage.

And Harry knew that because they'd checked every one of those places.

Her team mates hadn't seen her since practice.

Her family hadn't seen her since before then.

She was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>April 30th <strong>

Ginny had been missing for four days, and Harry wasn't coping well.

The family tried to reassure him that Ginny would turn up at some point, but he could tell they were panicking just as much.

Harry had been drifting through his days in a daze. He hadn't been to the Academy since the day Ginny disappeared, devoting every spare moment to finding Ginny.

He'd decided not to contact Ron and Hermione, as much as he needed them there. He wouldn't ruin their honeymoon.

Harry made posters, and spent his days visiting places she might have been, leaving a stack of them in his wake. The picture on them was one that had been taken on Mr and Mrs Weasley's wedding anniversary. Ginny was laughing, and her head was tilted to one side. She looked up at the person beside her occasionally, a wide grin on her face. He'd been cropped out, but Harry knew that she was leaning against his shoulder, and that the smile was for him.

The picture made something in his chest ache, and so he tried not to look at it too much, carrying the posters face down.

Harry spent his nights at Andromeda's house; partly because he couldn't bear to sleep in a half-empty bed, and partly because he wanted to make sure that Teddy was safe.

Merlin knows, he couldn't afford to lose him, too.

Andromeda was understandably concerned about Harry. He tried to mask the look in his eyes around her, but he didn't think he succeeded.

* * *

><p><strong>May 1st<strong>

Harry was submerged in water.

He opened his eyes, and recognised his surroundings as the bottom of the Black Lake.

But he hadn't eaten his Gillyweed, so his lungs were already gasping for oxygen.

He could go up - could probably get to the surface on time.

But there, tied to the stone tail of a merperson was Ginny, unconscious.

Harry tried to call out to her, but water flooded his lungs, and it was all he could do to keep swimming towards her.

But by the time Harry had gotten to her, he was feeling lightheaded.

He slashed at the ropes binding Ginny with a sharp rock, and she floated away, out of his reach.

Harry tried to follow the red hair flowing in the water like fire, but his vision was blurring, and then everything faded to black.

Harry woke up with a start in Andromeda's guest room, with none of the relief at having woken from a bad dream, because his reality wasn't much better.

And he'd just had a realisation.

_'Remember me, Potter - and remember the second task.'_

_'Remember the second task.'_

He understood, now.

The letter writer was evidently playing some kind of sick game.

He'd taken the person Harry loved most.

* * *

><p>Harry went through his day in the way he had for the last four, except somehow, he felt even worse.<p>

There was a tight knot of guilt in his chest. If he hadn't gotten involved with Ginny, she wouldn't have been taken. That much he knew for sure.

After all, the letters delivered by the raven were never addressed to Ms. Weasley.

It wasn't the Weasleys that the abductor had a problem with.

Harry went to bed at eleven in the evening, and lay awake till the early hours.

It was just as he was falling asleep that he heard the now-familiar tapping on his window.

Harry leaped out of bed and wrenched open the window.

Sure enough, the old black raven was back, and it was carrying a note.

Harry was filled to the brim with a terrible, exhilarating hope. Or perhaps it was dread.

He tore the letter off the bird, and read it through quickly.

After a few more rereads, Harry held the letter out in front of him. He picked up his wand from his bedside table, and strode over to the window.

He whispered, "_Incendio!_" into the night, and the letter floated away in blackened ashes.

* * *

><p>When Harry sat down on the bench at King Cross station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, he felt calmer that he had in days. It was nearing five in the morning, and the first day of May had started out cold. He didn't bother drawing his cloak tighter around him, instead keeping both hands buried deep in his pockets.<p>

Harry was expecting the Death Eater to apparate onto the platform, fully masked and cloaked to keep his identity secret.

But a tall blond man with blond hair, dressed in a billowing black cloak entered the platform through the wall, and Harry looked up.

He grinned at Harry, his eyes widening so he looked positively manic.

Harry recognised him. The bloke from Australia. Of course.

"Well, well," the man said, grinning from ear to ear, "You _are _strangely obedient for a war hero."

"Where is she?" Harry said, left hand in his pocket, fingers secure around his wand, although he was determined to not pull it out.

The man's smile faded slightly, and his eyebrows pulled together. "Well, if I were to tell you that, it would rather ruin things, wouldn't it?"

Harry fought to keep his temper under control. Punching the bloke wouldn't do him any good (although it looked as if someone had gotten there before him - there was a yellowing bruise down one side of his nose).

"Is there any particular reason you brought me here?" Harry asked. "I presume it wasn't just to comment on my heroism. I'm not really in the mood for a chat."

"Arrogant too, I see," the Death Eater murmured, although Harry wasn't sure whether he was supposed to have heard or not. "She did tell me so."

When the blond man turned back to look at Harry, some kind of recognition hit him. He'd seen that face before, some time before Australia. Where - he had no idea. But the upturned nose was familiar, and his icy eyes...

"Alright, Potter," the man barked, his eyes flicking down the platform before resting back on Harry. "I'm going to have to ask you to pass over your wand. Precaution, you know?"

He looked mildly surprised when Harry drew his wand hand out of his pocket and passed over the wand he'd been so tightly gripping. Evidently he'd been expecting some kind of fight.

"Right, then," the Death Eater said, his grin returning as he lifted his wand. "Thanks for the co-operation, Potter."

And then there was a red flash, and Harry hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Everything was black.<p>

He was dreaming again - he could smell flowers, and he could hear Ginny's voice.

Harry wasn't sure where he was, but the dream was so pleasant that he was determined to stay enveloped in it for as long as possible.

There was Ginny's voice again, "Harry!" she said, "Harry!"

Harry frowned in his sleep. That wasn't how Ginny should sound when she said his name. She sounded scared.

And then Ginny started shaking his arm, begging him to wake up, and something clicked in Harry's mind.

This wasn't a dream.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Ginny leaning over him, eyes wide.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ginny said, closing her eyes briefly. "I had no bloody idea what he'd done to you. It wasn't like I could try reviving you, no _bloody_ wand," Ginny fumed, looking up at the ceiling, and then looking back down at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, straightening his glasses as he sat up. "Oh God, Ginny," he said, gently running his finger down the deep scratches down the left side of her face. She had a black eye, too. "What did he do to you?"

"It's nothing," Ginny said, lifting her hand to examine the wounds. "He doesn't much like talking back."

Harry almost smiled, but he couldn't quite manage it. He looked around. They seemed to be in a big basement - there was a steep staircase leading up to a trap door. "Did he tell you why you're here?"

"Other than murmuring on about the whole of the Weasley family being blood-traitors? Nope."

"Right," Harry said, "Figures."

As if the thought had only just occurred to her, Ginny's face suddenly clouded over, and she asked, "How did _you_ get here?"

Harry hesitated.

"Please tell me you didn't give yourself up."

Harry bit his lip.

"Without telling anyone?"

"Well, there was a note that told me to meet him at Kings Cross. I didn't want to put you in any _further_ danger."

"Harry!"

Ginny looked mightily pissed off with him. "Fantastic. So you just landed yourself in here with me. That's really helpful, Harry. You're a real idiot sometimes, you know."

A moment of silence.

Harry leaned over and kissed her.

Ginny moaned against his lips, responding enthusiastically.

Their lips moved in a frenzied way, Ginny's body pressed up against him. His tongue flicked against her lips, his hands wandered, and she held him more tightly than she ever had, her hands gripping the naked skin of his back.

And then they pulled apart, gasping.

Ginny said, "You're still stupidly reckless."

Harry said, "I love you."

"I missed you," Ginny confessed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>They should have spent more time planning their escape, and less time kissing, for the Death Eater appeared in the attic not ten minutes later.<p>

"Ah," he said, "I see you're awake, Potter. Good."

Harry stood up, in front of Ginny.

"You lied," he said. "You hurt her."

His hand was itching to reach into his pocket, but he'd save that trick for later.

Alas, he didn't have much time to do anything at all, because the Death Eater flicked his wand at him, and he was immediately bound; his arms and legs tied together so tightly that he overbalanced and only just managed to stop his head cracking on the cold stone floor.

And then he turned his wand on Ginny.

He didn't say the incantation out loud, but Harry knew immediately from the satisfied look in his eyes; from Ginny's scream. He didn't have to say it.

_Crucio._

"Leave her alone!" Harry bellowed, trying desperately to reach for his only weapon, but it was no good - he couldn't move.

"Oh, no," he said, smiling widely as Ginny writhed. "I remember the feeling. But it looks like she's got it much worse than I did." He chuckled. "Perhaps due to my superior magical ability, or perhaps because I _mean it more_."

"Why?!" Harry asked desperately, "Why? It's me you want! Leave her alone!"

"Oh, so egotistical, Potter! There are two reasons, actually. About time I explained them to you."

Harry's heart was racing in his chest. He was utterly vulnerable, bound on the floor. The Death Eater was already torturing Ginny... with a flick of his wand, he could... he could...

_Keep him talking. Maybe he could be distracted. _

"Go on, then?" Harry said desperately, over the sound of Ginny's laboured breathing. "Let's hear your reasoning."

"Well," the Death Eater said, no hint of humour left in his voice as he concentrated on his spell. "For one, Potter, you killed my master."

"Actually, his spell rebounded."

"Shut it, Potter," the Death Eater said, and Ginny let out another small scream.

"Why aren't you torturing me?" Harry asked, looking over at Ginny. "Just leave her alone!"

A slight smirk quirked the side of the Death Eater's mouth, and he looked over at Harry. For a moment, the spell on Ginny seemed to lift.

"I did a little experiment a while ago," he said. "It seemed that the best way to get to you was through people you cared for."

Teddy. Of course.

Fuming, but trying not to show it, for fear he'd put the curse back on Ginny, Harry said, "And the other reason why you're not attacking me?"

"Well," he said, flicking his wand over at Ginny again, "That's rather straightforward, actually. You see, if this one had died when she was supposed to, my life would be how it should have been."

Harry frowned in confusion, and the Death Eater spat down at him. "Because, boy, her bitch of a mother killed my wife."

He paused only to tell Harry and Ginny he'd be back in a few hours, so not to get too comfortable.

And then Rodolphus Lestrange climbed up the narrow staircase and exited through the trapdoor.

* * *

><p>"I <em>knew<em> I recognised him! How could I be so stupid?!"

"How could you possibly have recognised him, Harry? He was wearing a hood until this week."

"Not in Australia, he didn't!"

"You said you saw him once, in someone else's memory, years and years ago. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Harry sighed, exasperated. "It doesn't even matter now," he said. "Now that we know. All that matters now is getting out."

Ginny looked at him. "I don't suppose you have a plan?" she asked.

"I do, as matter of fact," Harry said, the crease between his eyebrows disappearing for a moment.

"Do share."

Harry allowed himself a small smile as he delved into his pocket and retrieved the thing that would probably save their lives. "I thought this might be useful."

Ginny's eyebrows raised, and there was an immediate smile on her face. "How the hell did you get that in here?"

"It was easy, really," Harry said, quickly giving the wand a wave to make sure it _was_ his real one. "I just did a duplicating charm on mine, slipped the fake one into my right pocket, the real one into my left. He was too stupid to search me, evidently."

Ginny grinned. "You," she said, planting a kiss on his lips, "are brilliant."

Harry smiled and stood, offering a hand to help Ginny up. She managed it by herself, shaken and sore from the curse that had been inflicted upon her, but with an unrivalled obstinance as always. She'd untied Harry not a minute after the curse had been lifted.

Harry tried the basic unlocking charms on the trap door - to no avail - and then he tried more complicated ones. In desperation, they even tried Incendio and Reducto, and calling Kreacher.

None of which worked - Ginny said he'd probably made the place untraceable.

Finally, their plan was to sit it out until he came back down, and ambush the bloke before he'd even descended the stairs.

And so it came to be that Harry and Ginny were sat together in a dark basement for almost two hours - the only light from the old oil lamp in the corner, and from Harry's wandtip.

"You scared me, you know," Harry said, taking one of Ginny's hands in two of his. "I was terrified. I had no idea where you were, whether I'd ever see you again..."

Ginny leaned her head against his shoulder. "I was worried about you too. When he brought you down here, unconscious, it reminded me of..."

She didn't need to voice the occasion - Harry knew.

"I know," he said, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," she said. "I just... I don't know what I'd do without you."

There was a moment of silence, in which Ginny wondered whether she'd said too much.

And then Harry surprised them both.

"Look at me, Ginny," he said, surprised to see the unusual moisture in her eyes.

He kissed her forehead, and then he looked her in the eyes.

"Marry me?" Harry said.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"You- you _what_?" she said.

"Marry me," Harry repeated. "I can't live without you, either. I love you. And I think you feel the same."

A touch of humour touched Ginny's expression. "Of course it would be like this," she said, rolling her eyes, "A proposal from Harry Potter was bound to be in a damp old basement in a mass murderer's house, while we're both prisoners. I'd have expected nothing less."

"Ginny!"

"You know, even my brother out-romanced you. How's that for pathetic."

"Hey! I helped with that!"

"Whatever you say, love."

"Ginny Weasley, answer the damn question."

Ginny laughed. "Of course, you idiot," her expression softened, and she brushed Harry's unruly hair out of his face, touching her lips lightly against his. "Of course."

Harry grinned widely, and smashed his lips against hers in a frenzied kiss, "I'll get a ring," he said between kisses, "promise."

Ginny told him to shut up, and made better use of his mouth.

How long they would have gone on, Harry had no idea, but when they heard a creak of a floorboard overhead, they pulled apart instantly.

"He's coming," Ginny whispered as they stood up, creeping nearer to the trapdoor.

Sure enough, the door opened.

Harry shouted, "_Stuperfy_!" and Rodolphus toppled to the bottom of the stairs, unconscious, leaving the door wide open in his wake.

Harry took a moment to bind the Death Eater in ropes before he and Ginny ran up the stairs, exited through the trapdoor, and locked it behind them with every charm they knew.

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley screamed when they entered the Burrow, hand-in-hand.<p>

She'd enveloped them both in a tight hug, crying, and Harry had only managed to get away to send a message to the Auror Office, leaving Ginny to her mother's clutches.

When Harry's head had popped up in Kingsley's fireplace, he hadn't looked all that surprised. Harry explained the situation quickly, and Kingsley assured him that the house would be swarmed with Aurors in a matter of minutes, and that Lestrange would be sentenced to a life in Azkaban, without trial.

As soon as Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace, there was another bout of screaming - Ron and Hermione had arrived home - apparently Mrs Weasley had called them when she'd found Harry missing that morning.

Needless to say, they'd both been extremely happy to see Harry and Ginny alive and well. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, then Ginny, and Ron had done the same.

Harry could have sworn he'd seen Ron's eyes become strangely misty as he hugged his sister, but he knew if he were to bring it up later, Ron would outright deny it.

It was getting dark outside, the evening drawing in, and everyone was in high spirits. Kingsley flooed Harry back around ten to tell him that Lestrange had been caught (and praised him on the neat containment of the criminal).

Harry thanked him, and the Minister bade him goodbye.

However, the fireplace wasn't faceless for long, as another familiar voice spoke from it within minutes of the Minister's call.

It was Bill, and his news was that Fleur was in labour.

Before the family left to rush for the hospital, Ginny just about managed to fit in a, "By the way, Mum - Harry and I are getting married."

Another bout of shrieking ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's my main plot, all wrapped up! I wonder if you spotted any of the foreshadowing in earlier chapters. **

**There were two people total that guessed Rodolphus, so congrats to those people :P**

**There will be an epilogue which should be up soon, and then this story is all done! **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - I really appreciate them. Sorry for whining in the last A/N.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N: Before you dive into the epilogue, I'll clear up something mentioned in a review: Rodolphus's hair colour/appearance was never mentioned in canon, as far as I know. Some of you made the connection between the blond hair and the Malfoy family; that was semi-intentional. There are few pureblood mania family names, and as Lucius Malfoy married a Black, the Malfoys and Blacks weren't that closely related. The same must be true of the Lestranges (assuming that the Blacks weren't heavily reliant on incest). So I supposed that it only made sense for the Lestranges and the Malfoys to be fairly closely related. In any case, all Purebloods are related somehow.**

**Okay. Onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Victoire Weasley was born on the second of May; the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry Potter were married almost six months after.

Halloween of the millennium year was dry and crisp, and Ginny walked down the isle in her wedding dress; the gold embroidery on the bodice of the dress complimenting the red of her hair - the same colour as the surrounding autumn leaves.

The flowing cream lace of the skirt of the dress just trailed along the grass as she danced with Harry after the ceremony. The couple had been in agreement that while they were happy to marry at The Burrow, they didn't want the tent.

Ginny liked to see the sky.

And so they danced, her head on his chest, his arms holding her securely to him.

They were both beaming.

Around them, leaves fell from the trees. Teddy danced with Ron and Hermione, before running off again to look at the baby.

She was adorable, Victoire; all blue eyes and golden curls. Teddy had been enamoured since he'd first seen her.

Harry and Ginny swayed silently to the music. They were where they'd wanted to be. Harry and Ron had excelled in their tests, and were fully fledged aurors. Hermione was a proud member of the Magical Law Enforcement department, and Ginny was playing Quidditch on the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry hadn't forgotten the significance of the date, and when he'd explained it to Ginny, she had immediately agreed that this was the perfect day for the wedding.

Nineteen years ago on the thirty-first of October, Harry had lost his family.

It was only right that he would marry into one that he loved on the same day.

The day of their wedding was full of joy and laughter, and a little sadness for those who couldn't be there. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Fred. They were in Harry's heart, and he and Ginny thought of them fondly, gratefully, leaving half of the front row empty during the ceremony.

It had been half a year since Ginny's return, but still the occasional nightmare plagued the couple. They tried not to think about it too often; Rodolphus was locked up in Azkaban, after all - he could do nothing to them now.

In the end, thought Harry, as he danced on the soft grass with his wife; trouble was impossible to avoid, and it seemed to seek him out actively.

Ginny looked up at Harry, and her brown eyes sparkled as she leaned up to kiss him.

Personally, he'd had more than enough trouble for a lifetime, but Harry knew that trouble was an unstoppable force. He was certain that more would arrive in due course.

But when it did, they'd face it together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we've come to the end. It's unbelievable. I've been writing this story for years and years, posting it online since last August, and it's finally done.**

**I have some thank yous to say.**

**Firstly, to Camilla and H. You two were the first to ever read anything written by me, and I'll always remember your encouragement, and your continued support throughout the duration of this story. If it weren't for you two, who knows if I'd have even started posting on the internet.**

**Secondly, to Kirsten, who read this story and my other multi-chapter, and always promised to give me her honest opinion. Thank you.**

**Thirdly, to the reviewers. You have no idea how much your kind words and encouragement mean to me. I'd probably never have finished this story if it weren't for you.**

**Lastly, to every single reader. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Thanks for letting me suck and not calling me out on it. You made me into a better writer.**

**Love always,**

**Abi**


End file.
